A Dragon's Gamer Life
by JamesAsmodeus
Summary: AS OF NOW BEEN DISCONTINUED! When you're normal, just like a normal person, nothing happens to you. In Issei Hyoudou's case, he has to deal with this strange "Gamer"ability he got one day while trying to survive Devils, Angels, Gods, the Supernatural, and most dangerous of all, Highschool!...Yeah, He's wondering just what the fuck he ate for breakfast this morning. Semi-OP Issei!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So guys, here is the rewritten version of my story, hope I don't screw up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything so I definitely do not own the Highschool DXD, Beta'ed by SeerKing.**

 **Edit: This chapter and the following one will be revised in third person, and a couple of things will change due to me realizing some mistakes I made, and will rectify them. I've also placed some subtle hints about the changes I made to Issei's town, city, and neighborhood.**

 **P.S.: My fingers feel numb from writing this chapters on my phone so much. T_T;**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei, was just an average and regular male teenager with a normal life, normal parents, normal friends (two of them really, and maybe a few people he could call friends), a normal lifestyle…and maybe a not so normal goal of becoming Harem King by creating his own harem, and his love for breasts. He was also a well-known member of the infamous Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy, and is hated by the general female populace. Regardless of the matter, he was definitely a normal guy!

 _'…If that was the case, then what the hell was with this thing floating above him?_ ' Issei thought to himself, only half-paying attention to the teacher droning on about the current subject, which was math, and currently looking at the strange blue words floating above his head. _'And why have I been seeing this above everyone's heads for the entire morning?!'_

 **Issei Hyoudou [Level 1]**

 **[Oppai Baka]**

And how the hell does it know his name and and what people call him?!

When he woke up and went to the bathroom, the first thing he saw was the weird blue words now floating above his head! At first, Issei thought he was seeing things, thinking that he may have ate something expired, that he watched too many eroges last night, or caught some kind of sickness and was now seeing hallucinations for this to happen...

That was before he saw the same blue words above his parent's heads, and on his way to Kuoh, the same thing was happening with everyone he saw, floating blue words above their heads with their names, levels, and titles. Even the animals he saw had them! Issei pinched himself a few couple of times, but to no success, the windows were still hanging there. He also noticed that nobody was paying attention to the strange phenomenon and were still going about their day, with nothing out of the ordinary going on…

Yeah, Issei was wondering if he needed to go to a mental asylum.

He then glanced above his teacher's head, his left eye twitching slightly.

 **Kubo Miyagi** **[Level 14]**

 **[Kuoh Math Teacher]**

Weren't these words supposed to be some kind of floating text that appear above Players or NPC's in MMO's? He did play games, most of the time RPG's, but he played eroge a lot more than anybody else.

…Except for Matsuda and Motohama that is, those two are way ahead of him.

"Hyoudou!" Issei was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher called him. Kubo Miyagi was a tall middle-aged man with black hair and stern black eyes; wearing a simple black suit. "Pay attention!"

"Y-yes, Miyagi-sensei!" Issei answered, straightening his posture in front of the teacher. When he turned around to face the board his best friends, Motohama and Matsuda, looking at him worriedly.

"You alright, man?" Matsuda whispered.

"U-uh, yeah, I'm fine." Issei reassured them, nodding. They both nodded back and returned their attention to the board, but not before they patted his shoulders.

Issei glanced above, already seeing the same things floating above their heads.

 **Kenichi Motohama – Level 4**

 **[Three Sizes Scouter]**

 **Matsuda Hamada – Level 6**

 **[Sexual Harassment Paparazzi]**

Other than those strange words, there was nothing. Issei mentally noted that everyone else was at Level 3; a few exceptions were Level 4. With nothing better to do he listened to the teacher, slowly getting bored before a window appeared again, gaining his attention.

 **For paying attention to your studies, you have gained +1 INT!**

 _'…Right, I'm just going to ignore you for now.'_ Issei thought, internally deadpanned.

Throughout the whole class, a few windows would appear quite often, Issei sometimes had to tap the windows to make them disappear. He sometimes got strange looks from some of the people around his seat, but tried to ignore them.

After tapping on the fifth blue screen in a row, another one popped up a minute later. Issei was about to press on it again before he noticed that it was different from the others.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **[Mathematics] (Passive)** **[LV1, 01.9%]**

 **The ability to seek out patterns and formulate new conjectures by counting and calculating measurements, the systematic study of the shapes, and the motions of physical objects.**

 **Passively Increases INT by 1%**

 **Passively Increases speed of mental processing by 5%**

Issei blinked in surprise, then reread the window again. A skill? Like from an RPG? Things were getting even more weird for him by the minute, and not in a good way.

When he started focusing his attention back to the class again, Issei noticed that he was actually was progressing through the whole subject much faster than normal. Hell, he even managed to answer some of the questions on the board correctly!

Weird. Were these "floating windows" helping him?

DING! DONG! DING! DONG!

The school bell rang, marking the end of class. Issei and all of his clasmates got up from their seats, and Issei was about to walk out of the classroom with his friends for lunch before the teacher suddenly called out to him.

"Hyoudou." Issei turned around to see his teacher looking at him, carrying several books in his hands.

"Yeah, Sensei?" He asked.

"I need someone to help me bring this books back to the faculty, and I've chosen you for this task." He lifted up the things in his hands, and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Unless…if that's a problem?"

Issei was about to answer when another window popped up in front of his face, startling him.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Teacher's Errand:**

 **Help Kubo-Sensei move his things to the faculty office.**

 **Reward: +50 Exp, +200 Yen, +100 Reputation with [Kuoh Faculty]**

 **Failure: +10 Exp, +50 Yen, -50 Reputation with [Kuoh Faculty]**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Issei blinked at the sudden screen, before reading its contents. _'Great, I have quests now.'_ He rolled his eyes internally.

Should he really follow through with this, or is this his sanity telling him that it was destroyed?

Issei just scratched his head in irritation from thinking about all of this, before he gave in and simply pressed 'Yes', making the window disappear.

"No, sensei. I'll help." He said to Kubo, who just nodded in reply. He looked back and saw Motohama and Matsuda waiting for him. "Go on without me, guys."

"Alright." They answered before they went outside of the classroom.

Issei went to his math teacher's side who dropped half of the books in his hands, causing him to go 'oomph' at their heaviness.

"Follow me." Kubo walked outside of the room, and Issei soon quickly followed him. They were now going through the hallways and Issei was at his teacher's right side, before a thought came up to him.

"So…sensei?"

"Yes?" Kubo turned his head to look at Issei, raising his eyebrow questioningly. "Is there a problem?"

"Well…" Issei had to lift up the books in his hands, before continuing. "Is there a way I could…um…get some books on algebra?"

Kubo had stopped dead on his tracks for a moment before resuming the walk. He looked at Issei, surprised. "Why the sudden interest?"

"Uh…well…" Issei couldn't say to his teacher that he had suddenly gotten some kind of RPG power, and was curious on how it affected what he does. "I just wanted to learn more about math, that's all."

"Hmm…" Kubo hardened his gaze at the young man beside him, making Issei sweat nervously. "Is that so?"

Issei nodded his head up and down many times, making sure to not look weird or suspicious at all. Kubo continued to look at Issei for a moment, before he sighed tiredly. "Well it's good to see you wanting to learn more about a subject; usually you don't pay attention in my class."

"S-Sorry." Issei apologized, grimacing. Wad he really that bad of a student?

"No need to worry." Kubo reassured him. "It's actually nice to know you care about your studies, Mr. Hyoudou. When we reach the faculty, I'll give you the books there."

They continued walking throught the hallways, before stopping at a room that had the sign 'Faculty' on it. They both stepped inside the room, the desks and cabinets on all sides of the room were full of books and stuff you would usually see in a school.

"My desk is right over here." He walked to a nearby desk, which had a sign with his name on it and settled the books down. "Thanks for the effort, Hyoudou."

"No problem, sensei." Issei settled the books on his desk, and immediately after that, a window appeared.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: +50 Exp, +200 Yen, +100 Reputation with [Kuoh Faculty]!**

 **Bonus: +10 Exp!**

Issei felt a strange, energizing feeling wash over him, and stop. He suddenly felt his right pocket weigh more than before, and took his wallet out to open it. He dropped his jaw when he saw a newly added 200 yen slightly glowing in his wallet before fading away, looking normal.

"Wha...bwuh?" Issei quietly stammered wide-eyed, both confused and amazed at the same time. The blue window created money out of thin air?! That didn't even make literal or logical sense, how the hell did it-?!

Before he could continue questioning his decreasing sanity, he felt a soft, soothing sensation pass now over his mind and fade away again, leaving him calm. _'W-what was that?_ ' He thought, surprised.

"Hyoudou. Come here." Issei's thoughts were disturbed when his teacher called out to him, pocketing his wallet and leaving his thoughts for later. Issei turned his head and saw his math teacher now sitting behind his desk holding a small blue booklet in his hands, which had the words "Algebra" on it. "I found you that book on Algebra you'vve been looking for, so here you go. Take it."

Issei thanked his teacher, grabbing the book from his hands and gazed at it.

…Hmm, nothing.

Issei opened it, but still nothing happened. Maybe he had to actually read the book for it to work?

Issei then began reading through the pages, and after a while, a window appeared.

 **[Mathematics] has levelled up! 1-2!**

Was that how it works? Was this one of the ways to level a skill up?

…Shit, that was really lame. He saw that it still had a lot of pages to go through…and the cover said was only the damn first level book!

"When you're finished reading that, you may come back and ask for the next level, alright?" Mr. Kubo said, looking down while he worked on some papers.

"Thanks, sensei." Issei pocketed the small book in his left pocket and left the faculty, going outside so he could go meet with Motohama and Matsuda.

* * *

"Alright…where are those two?" Issei was now standing inside the cafeteria, looking around before spotting them sitting at a table nearby. "Oh, there they are. Hey guys!"

Motohama and Matsuda looked up from their lunches and saw their friend, before they waved and grinned "Issei, c'mon and get over here!" Matsuda shouted.

Issei ran over to their table and took a seat across them. "So, what have you guys been doing?"

"Eh, not much." Matsuda shrugged his shoulders, while Motohama already resumed eating his sandwich. "So what's with you and Miyagi-sensei, you got in trouble or something?"

"Nah, not really." Issei fished out the small booklet from his pocket and showed it to them. "I just needed to get something from him."

"Hmm, let me see that." Matsuda asked for the book, which Issei gave to him in a second. After reading the title, Matsuda looked a little surprised. "Algebra? Why the sudden interest in math?"

"Nothing really, just reviewing the subject." Issei lied to him smoothly, not wanting them to know about his "condition" yet or they'll just assume he was crazy.

"You sure, man?" Matsuda asked him,curiosuly.

"Seriously." Issei was now slightly sweating bullets as Matsuda stared at him, "My parents have been nagging at me to get better grades, so…"

"Hmm…alright." Issei sighed in relief as Matsuda gave the book back to him and went back to eating his own lunch. But not before he suddenly looked up again.

"Oh yeah!" Matsuda's hands started reaching for something out from under the table, before he grabbed them and showed the entire table what he was holding in his hands.

"I…is that?" Issei asked in disbelief, looking at the possessions in his bald-headed friend's hands.

"No way…" Motohama was equally shocked as Issei was, looking up from his lunch to see it.

"I know right!" Matsuda was grinning; the small sleek camera in his hands looked nice and ready to take pictures while the black binoculars looked used. "With these baby, pee-"

"Dude, shut up!" Motohama quickly covered his mouth, while Issei lowered down the camera from view. "Are you crazy? Do you want the Kendo club to hear us and get beat up again?!" Motohama harshly whispered, while Issei looked around if anyone almost heard the statement.

Everybody was just minding his or her own business, meaning that the coast was clear.

"I'm sorry, okay." Matsuda removed the hand from his mouth and apologized. "I got a little bit excited there. Anyway, when we use this hotshot for our 'activities' we'll be having an easy time. No more beatings for us, that's for sure."

All of them nodded at the statement, before Issei realized that he forgot something.

"Uh, what's with the stuff?" Issei asked Matsuda, curious. He doesn't even know how or why Matsuda got a camera or the binoculars.

Both of his friends blinked at him, before their faces lighted up and understood what Issei meant by that question. "Oh yeah! Forgot to tell you about that." Matsuda said while looking around.

They both grabbed Issei who yelped and formed a group huddle, with Motohama whispering, explaining things to his clueless leader. "We found a new place to peek at the Kendo Club, so we're going to get Matsuda to take pictures while I scope out the scene with the binoculars so that the coast will be clear."

"…and how is this explaining the two things in his hands?" Issei asked, incredulously.

"The camera was from my dad." Matsuda piped in. "He had a spare one so he gave it to me, said I could use it for my own personal time. The binoculars are mine."

Oh yeah, Issei forgot Matsuda's dad was a journalist.

"So, when are we doing this guys?" Issei asked his friends, for clarification.

"After school." Matsuda replied. "You up for it?"

"Of course I-!" Issei's whispered reply was cut off by another window appearing.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Gentlemanly Activities:**

 **Peek on the Kendo Club with Matsuda and Motohama, accompany them and make sure none of you gets caught or you'll wish you never did this quest.**

 **Reward: +60 Exp, +150 Reputation with [Perverted Trio]**

 **Bonus: ?**

 **Failure: +10 Exp, -100 Reputation with [Kendo Club]**

 **Punishment: Initiation of the [Run from the Beating!] Quest.**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Issei read the window, and contemplated. _'Damn, this is going to be hard,._

So…should he press yes or no? Issei really wanted to peek on the girls and get that bonus, buuut he really didn't want to be caught and get a beating…meh, whatever. He had gotten too many beatings for peeking on many of the female club member's changing, and he really did't think he had any reputation with them at all, much less a good one. Issei pressed yes, making it disappear.

"So, we're doing it this afternoon?" Issei asked his friends, who in return nodded. "Alright, so what's our next subject again?" He was really curious on what other skills he could gain from learning things.

"Probably science." Matsuda replied, causing Issei to narrow his eyebrows in contemplation.

Science, huh. Why did he feel like he forgetting something?

* * *

…Issei knew he was forgetting something.

"Alright, students!" A thin and slightly stooped old man with grey hair and black eyes, wearing a white lab coat over a blue turtleneck shirt and black pants with brown loafers shouted out, sitting on his chair behind a huge white table. "Class is now in session."

 **Daisuke Takehito [Level 10]**

 **[Kuoh Science Teacher]**

"You may now start your dissection. You all did this when you were first years, so I expect you to remember the procedures. If you don't, you may ask me for help or clarifications." He said with a clear voice, making sure everybody in the room heard it.

Issei was in the school's lab, sitting on a brown stool and a brown table right in front of him like the rest of his classmates. Matsuda and Motohama was also sitting besides Issei, the trio now staring at the thing on their table.

"…You guy's think we're ready for this?" Issei asked Motohama and Matsuda, with both of them shaking their heads causing him to sigh. The trio were all wearing white laboratory coats, gloves and goggles on their heads, as the huge-ass frog they were supposed to dissect on the dissecting pan kept on twitching slightly for a while. Motohama was holding a notebook and pen while Matsuda held a magnifying glass and a pan for the organs. The textbook was also on the table in front of them.

Today's class was all about anatomy and they were going to have to dissect frogs for biology. Next week would be chemistry, but Issei focused on the matters in front of him.

On a related note, Why was he here again? Oh yeah, he really needed those points for his grade to go up…dammit!

 **Biology 101:**

 **Dissect the frog on the table.**

 **Reward: +10 Exp, +120 Yen, +20 Reputation with [Kuoh Faculty]**

 **Failure: +5 Exp, +50 Yen, -10 Reputation with [Kuoh Faculty]**

 **Punishment: ?**

Moreover, the fact that this was a quest wasn't helping either. At least he, Matsuda and Motohama knew how to dissect this thing or they would have been simply screwed. Gulping nervously, Issei had put on his goggles and held out his hand.

"Let's do this. Scalpel." Matsuda handed Issei the tool with no questions asked. Issei nervously gulped and began to look for the cloacae, finding it between it's hind legs and made a small incision.

"Scissors." Motohama placed the next item on Issei's right hand, and Issei started to cut it up with a basic "X" pattern. A cut out toward each leg, and connected them with a single straight cut up the "girdle" in the centre of the frog's stomach.

He pulled back each of its flaps and pinned them, all of them shivered in disgust when they saw the insides of it. Gods, this frog's insides are gross!

Issei carefully removed the peritoneum membrane (he didn't know what that meant, but it was protecting the organs) and tried to find any fat bodies. The frog was so huge that Issei couldn't see some of its organs.

"Do you guy's see any fat bodies?" Issei was poking his scalpel around its body.

"Here, and here, and maybe right over there." Matsuda pointed out the various fat bodies around the body; Issei found them and removed them from the frog's corpse.

"Look for the lungs first." Matsuda said while checking the textbook, reading the procedures. "After that, look for the gall bladder and remove it, find the stomach and open it, identify and remove the various organs found underneath and place them on the tray Matsuda is holding and we're pretty much done."

They continued the dissection, doing what the textbook laid out instructed for awhile, until they were finally done.

"Sensei!" Issei called out, making the science teacher turn his head. "We're done!"

"Alright, you may leave the organs and your notes on the table. But don't forget to dispose the frog's body and clean your workspace so that you may leave." He inclined his head to the Perverted Trio's table. A window appeared in front of Issei's face again.

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: +10 Exp, +120 Yen, +20 Reputation with [Kuoh Faculty]**

 **Bonus: +10 Exp**

 **New Skills Created!**

 **[Science] (Passive)** **[LV1, 01.1%]**

 **The ability to build and organize knowledge in the form of testable explanations and predictions about the universe.**

 **Passively Increases the chance of experiment success chance by 5%**

 **Passively Increases INT by 1%**

 **[Biology] (Passive)** **[LV1, 01.1%]**

 **The ability to study living organisms, including their structure, function, growth, evolution, distribution, and taxonomy. It allows the person to recognize certain weak points and vulnerability of a human, creature or thing.**

 **Passively Increases critical hit chance by 5%**

 **Passively Increases critical hit damage by 5%**

 **You have levelled up!**

 **You have 5 additional Attribute Points!**

Issei felt the familiar weight of his wallet, and was still questioning how any of this was happening. Issei had also noted that aside from the skills, he had also levelled up when he looked up, and saw the number next to his name change as well. Did this mean he had some kind of status screen?

Man, this was frustrating!

Issei put aside his thoughts for later on, and went to clean up the table, Matsuda was cleaning the pan they used and Matsuda was disposing the frog. Thank god it wasn't him!

When they finally finished cleaning everything up, Issei and his friends removed all of the gear they were wearing, changed back into their uniforms, and went to their next class. This continued for the next other classes and Issei had to admit, he managed to get some new skills along the way.

 **[Japanese] (Passive)** **[LV20, 3.0%]**

 **An academic discipline that includes the study of literature written in Japanese language. Allows the user the ability to speak, write, or understand Japanese Language.**

 **Passively Increases WIS by 5%**

 **Passively Increases INT by 3%**

 **[English] (Passive)** **[LV1, 3.0%]**

 **An academic discipline that includes the study of literatures written in the English language.**

 **Allows the user the ability to speak, write, or understand English Language.**

 **Passively Increases WIS by 1%**

 **Passively Increases INT by 0.5%**

 **[History] (Passive)** **[LV1, 2.1%]**

 **The study and knowledge of the past acquired by investigation, and the ability to learn from it.**

 **Passively Increases WIS by 1%**

 **Passively Increases INT by 1%**

 **[Geography] (Passive)** **[LV1, 4.0%]**

 **The study and knowledge of the lands, the features, the inhabitants, and the phenomena of Earth.**

 **Passively Increases WIS by 1%**

 **Passively Increases INT by 1%**

Aside from [Japanese Language] and [Mathematics], all of them were simply level 1, which wasn't so bad. Moreover, with each passing skill Issei began to feel and grow smarter and smarter seeing and thinking things clearer.

Nevertheless, he had to ask, why is this happening to him? How is he doing all of this? Is there someone who knows about this? And just where the damn hell is the tutorial?!

These thoughts ran wild in Issei's head were going crazy for the rest of the day, until it was finally in the afternoon, it was now time for he and his buddies to peek on the Kendo Club.

Hehehe…

* * *

...Issei was slightly confused.

"…Uh, guys?" He asked, tilting his head.

"What?" His friends replied, with Matsuda holding the camera and taking pictures, while Motohama was holding the binoculars and using them.

"…Why are we up on a tree?" The entire trio was sitting on a large branch in some kind of huge tree, which was nearby the window to Kendo Clubhouse, and their bags on the floor near the tree. They managed to get up to one of its branches, it was hard climbing it up but Issei still didn't understand why climbing trees connected to peeking.

"To peek on the Kendo club, duh." Matsuda said while taking a more pictures. "This was the only place where we could see a clear view, and not get seen at the same time!"

"Oooh, I can see it!" Motohama shouted out jumping up and down on the branch, both of his friends shushed him. "Sorry! Hey Issei, you want a go at this?"

"Yes!" Issei shouted out excitedly, this time both Matsuda and Motohama shushed him, calming him down. "Sorry, let me try that."

"Alright." Motohama handed Issei the binoculars, who immediately used them and saw through the window, seeing what was inside.

 _'Oh! Murayama has great breasts, and that one has a great figure as well! Holy shit, is that Katase?! Man does she have a nice a-'_ Issei's perverted thoughts and silent chuckling went silent when something caught his eye.

…That Level…

 **Katase Fujimura [Level 11]**

 **[Kendo Club Vice-Captain]**

…really explains a lot. Seriously, that explains how most of her hits really hurt!

A new window appeared before Issei, the binoculars didn't help him see it so he had to take them off to read the window.

 **New Skill Created!**

 **[Observe] (Passive/Active)** **[LVL1, 01.8%]**

 **Through continuous observation, this skill is used to observe objects, situations, and people, allowing the user to quickly gather information. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained. Though be careful, information will be inaccurate and must require investigation and interactions for the real one to appear.**

 **Note: Some information will not always be complete or real, and will need more investigating to unlock the true profile of a being or thing.**

 **Observe Effect: Name, Level, Title, Description.**

 _'Hmm, so I can observe people and things for information, but they won't always be right. I wonder if I can see a girl's measurements…'_ Issei thought perversely chuckling, before stopping himself.

…Nah, that was Motohama's clique, and possibly that girl Aika Kiryū. Issei felt his body shiver in fright, she scared him.

"Hmm… [Observe]." Issei whispered, looking at Katase while admiring her full soft rear. A new window had came up.

 **Katase Fujimura [Level 11]**

 **[Kendo Club Vice-Captain]**

 **Katase Fujimura is a sophomore at Kuoh Academy, She is vice-captain of the kendo club and is best friends with Murayama. Usually beats up the Perverted Trio when they are caught peeking on them changing.**

…Inaccurate, his face! Wait, did he just insult himself?

 **+1 WIS**

 _'Hey, fuck you screen!'_ Issei thought angrily. Even the windows were making fun of him!

 **Quest Failed!**

 **Failure: +10 Exp, -5 Reputation with [Kendo Club]**

 **Punishment: Initiation of the [Run from the Beating!] Quest.**

Wait, he failed?! How the hell did he fai-

…Issei had looked back to the window with the binoculars in his hands, and looked up as his face began to pale like a white sheet. Sweat beginning to come out of his head.

"Guy's." He said, sounding terrified.

"What? We're busy looking at the pictures here." Motohama said as he and Matsuda observe and exchange photos in their hands with each other.

"…Don't look now, but I think we should get going." Issei said, gulping. He was now scared, really scared…

They looked up to see Issei's current face, and looked resigned as they both said in a flat voice. "They saw us, didn't they?"

Issei gulped and nodded frantically as the girls behind the window were glaring at them, causing him to sweat even more.

"Welp, I got the pictures, so let's get out of here!" Matsuda exclaimed, as a window appeared before Issei again.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Run from the Beating!:**

 **The Kendo Club has spotted you peeking on them, you better make a run for it. Escape the school grounds without being caught by the Kendo Club or you'll get beat up!**

 **Reward: +140 Exp, +200 Yen, +50 Reputation with [Perverted Trio]**

 **Failure: +80 Exp, +50 Yen, -10 Reputation with [Perverted Trio], a Beating from the Kendo Club Girls.**

 **Do you accept?**

 **Yes/No**

 _'What! Are you seriously asking me that at a time like this?!'_ Issei thought, frantically pressing the yes button as they all got out of the tree and grabbed their bags from off the grassy floor.

"Scatter!" Issei shouted as he and his friends scrambled around tje ground, stumbling a few times before running away in different directions, as the Kendo Club went out of their clubhouse fully clothed to beat them all up once again.

"Get back here, you perverts!" Murayama shouted while swinging a bokken, Katase and a whole bunch of girls were behind her as they chased the trio all around.

"Issei, meet us at your house tomorrow, we'll be there!" Matsuda shouted as both him and Motohama ran in the opposite direction from Issei. A bunch of Kendo club girls were behind them.

"No problem!" Issei shouted, running at the same time as Murayama and Katase were behind him, out of all them why is it always him those two go after?! What was he, the leader?!

 _'…Oh shit, I am the leader!'_ Issei thought as his pursuers were chasing him around the campus, the students around the school were just looking at them, especially him in revulsion and disgust. Yeah, that's right. You're all looking at the future Harem King running from a bunch of girls, so laugh it up!

Wait, wasn't he forgetting something?

"Come back here!" The girls behind Issei were still running after him, swinging their bokken wildly in the air to attack him.

"Oh, that's right." Issei thought out loud as they kept pursuing him through the soccer field, all of the soccer players stopping their practice to look at the ongoing chase. "I was running away. Hey, quit chasing me already!"

Whew, he's been running for a while now, shouldn't he be lying on the ground now? His eyebrows were sweating and he was slightly panting but other than that he was pretty much okay.

Issei was running around the campus for a while until he got out of the school grounds, making sure to run another mile while looking behind him again and again to see if he lost them or not.

* * *

"*gasp*…Oh god…I lost them. Thank god I lost them!" Issei was panting and gasping for air from his mouth, sitting on the ground near in front of a convenience store. He was here for a reason but still needed a few moments to catch his breath.

Just how much do those girls hate his guts anyway?! Sure he was faster and had more stamina now that he thought about it, but they just wouldn't quit!

"…Okay, I think I'm good now." Issei took deep breaths just to be sure. "Yep, I'm okay."

 **Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: +140 EXP, +120 Yen, +50 Reputation with [Perverted** **Trio** ].

Dismissing the window with a tap, Issei slouched against the wall behind him, looking around his surroundings. There were people were walking around the small shopping district and not paying attention to his slouched form, though a few did pass by looking at him weirdly. _'Hey people, isn't it a little rude to stare at someone?_ ' Issei snarked inwardly, annoyed.

Issei glanced at his surroundings once again, when something caught his eye. He looked again and grimaced when he saw the familiar stencil art of the red and green ABB on the wall of an abandoned building.

"Damn...those guys are here now?" Issei muttered, slightly scared. On that building was the mark of the Akuma Bad Boyz, a group of violent thugs and ruffians who were one of the local gangs in his town, and were appearing more and more active on the local news lately. _'_ _Gotta warn Mom and Dad about this. Motohama, Matsuda and Rugal too...'_

He and his friends neighborhood were the closest to this district, and was in immediate danger if the ABB ever came close to their houses.

Issei took off his school jacket and polo, leaving his red shirt on. He folded his clothes and placed them inside his school bag that only had the bare school essentials, which left some space for them to fit in. Issei then remembered that he had placed the rest of his stuff in…his locker…shit, He had to go back later to school now, didn't he? He knew he wasn't supposed to go out at night because of danger from the local gangs, but he couldn't return until the Kendo Club finished their practice, which was in the late afternoon.

"*Sigh* Guess I'm going at night then." Issei muttered to himself, disdainfully shaking his head. He got up and went inside the store behind him. There was a reason why there were few people walking around at night.

The door Issei walked in through made a chiming sound as the bells clanged. The inside of the store was nice and modest, a few aisles were filled with food and items, and behind the refrigerator doors were cool drinks and beverages. Of course, he was here for that particular aisle which held his "interests".

Issei walked up to the middle of the store, the decently clean counter in front of him held a few items at the front of the cash register. The teen behind it was foreign, having short mid-length gray hair held up by a red bandana and amber eyes. The gray-haired teen had a large built physique, and was wearing a white shirt behind a red apron, faded blue jeans, and brown shoes. He was currently lazing around his chair while reading a magazine.

"Hey, Rugal!" Issei called out to him, making the gray-haired cashier look up from his magazine. "So, what do we have here today?" He asked with a large grin.

"…Do you really come here every day just to see the porn mags down the aisle there?" Rugal said, raising his eyebrow at Issei as he pointed to the exact location the guy wanted to go to.

"Of course I do! I also wanted to see you. After all, we're friends Rugal and you aren't getting rid of me that easy!" Issei answered happily with a wide grin.

This person was Loup Garou or Rugal for short. Issei had met the guy when he was in middle-school when Rugal had found him being beaten up by a bunch of guys, and saved the pervert by thrashing them all up. The reason was that Issei had spilt a drink on one of them, causing the group to get enraged, leading to his situation. Issei had apologized many times but the group didn't care or gave a shit about his apology until Rugal had showed up. Issei was grateful for what Rugal did for him back then, so he considered the gray-haired teen as a friend.

…There was just one thing that pissed Issei off about Rugal...the guy was just too damn much of goody-two shoes prude to read or watch porn! Issei had sworn an oath to corrupt him to the "dark" side, and he will succeed!

"…*sigh* A new shipment arrived, but not that much." Rugal massaged his forehead, while looking at Issei. "I swear to god you never change at all, Oppai Baka."

"Hey, I resent that!" Issei protested. Somehow everyone who knew or heard of him, called him the "Oppai Baka" for his love of breasts, and the name just began to stick. Issei swore to god, if he ever found the person who started up that name…

"Whatever…" Rugal went back to reading his magazine, causing Issei twitch his eyes. Damn this smug bastard!

Issei went to the aisle, picking up a few magazines from the stands before he spotted something from out of the corner of his eye. It was at the bottom of the stand so Issei had to crouch down to get it. It was a red magazine with the cover showing a large built man knocking out another man with a heavy punch. Issei [Observe]'d the magazine for more information.

 **UFC Beginner's Guide to Boxing**

 **A magazine which details the beginner's guide to [Boxing].**

Hmm, Boxing. Issei had never needed it before in his life, but now that one of the local gangs was in the district closest to his house, he just might need it.

"Hey, Rugal!" Issei called out to him, holding the magazine up high while walking towards the counter. "You got any more of this?!"

"Hmm?" Rugal looked up from his magazine again, seeing the magazine in Issei's hand. "UFC? I thought you were looking for one of those playboy bunny girl mags that you liked, what's with the change?"

"Hey, not all of my magazines are about bunny girls! It's just that this place happens to have one of the better versions, honest!" Issei protested, causing Rugal to chuckle, but immediately stopped when Issei looked at him eye to eye, serious. "I wanna learn how to fight. The Akuma Bad Boyz are now claiming this district as theirs." Issei said, frowning.

Rugal widened his eyes and stood up from his chair, looking serious as well. "That gang from the news? What are those guys doing here?"

Issei shook his head. "I don't know, but I saw one of their stencil arts on an abandoned building."

"Shit!" Rugal cursed silently, scratching the back of his head with his right hand while scowling. "That's really going to be bad for the businesses around here...are you sure you saw it?"

Issei nodded, solemn. "I'm not lying, it's across the street from here."

"Damn..." Rugal took a look at the magazine in Issei's hand, and looked back up. "Keep the magazine. It's on me."

"You sure?" Issei asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it's on me, free of charge." Rugal sighed, massaging his nose. "This gang business is going to ruin the store, I swear..."

Issei nodded, before a thought came to his mind. "Rugal, you know any gyms around here? I have to train for this, and I can't just learn this in a day!" Issei slightly lied, knowing that wasn't true with his...ability? Yeah, his ability to live his life like an game character.

...or this was his mentaility telling him that he was going through a downward spiral to insanity with no return, whichever came first and made much more sense.

Rugal opened his eyes and looked back at Issei, shrugging his shoulders. "Yeah, I know an MMA gym near here. It's called the Yokagi Super Arena."

"The what now?" Issei had to ask. Arena?

"Don't ask." Rugal deadpanned.

After getting directions to the strangely named gym from Rugal and thanking him for the mag, Issei trotted off to find a secluded area to read the magazine, only to discover a window popping up when he finally sat down on an isolated bench in the park.

 **You have acquired the [UFC Beginner's Guide]!**

 **Do you wish to learn this skill?**

 **Yes/No**

"Well, this is just getting stranger and stranger!" Issei muttered, feeling weirded out but not unwelcome. He then hit the 'Yes' button. Seriously, he should be freaking out right now. With everything that's happened today, Issei was surprised he didn't feel like banging his head against the wall. But everytime Issei felt like panicking, a soft, soothing sensation passes over him and calms his mind down. Maybe something was at work in his head?

...Man, that was a scary thought.

The next instant, Issei almost freaked out as the magazine dissolved into blue light and vanished inside of him. "What the-?!" Issei was interrupted by a blue window opening infront of him..

 **Congratulations! You have learned a new skill!**

 **[Boxing] (Passive/Active) [LV1, 00.0%]**

 **A style of fighting which emphasizes on using a person's fists to attack their opponents.**

 **Actively increases STR by 2% (2MP/minute).**

 **Passively increases VIT by 2%.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 2%.**

Issei felt a rushing influx of information fill his head, before stopping. Issei's mind felt dazed, before his eyes widened and shook his head off. "Wow...that was...weird." He said, akwardly concluding the strange feeling of the information now in his brain.

What was that anyway?

Issei stood up and feeling weirdly enthusiastic, started shadow boxing at the air. Throwing jabs, punches and haymakers while also blocking, bobbing and weaving through imaginary blows. Panting slightly in exhaustion, Issei stopped when a new window appeared before him.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Pugilists Pride:**

 **Go to the Yokagi Super Arena and enquire about membership.**

 **Quest Rewards: +500 EXP, [Yokagi Membership Card], [Boxing] Sub-skill**

 **Quest Failure: Get beaten into unconsciousness.**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Catching his breath, Issei crossed his arms and and began to think hard.

While the punishment was slightly worrying, what with fighters and boxers likely hitting far harder than Katase and Murayama ever could, the payoff was worth it. Issei just hoped this weird screen thing doesn't come back to bite him on the ass.

Issei jabbed the 'Yes' key, causing the window to disappear while he walked away from the bench. Time for him to hit the gym.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, looks like this fic is off to a good start, and I hope to hear more of your reviews, suggestions, criticisms and more.**

 **Later guy's, I'm off to write the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow…I'm surprised most of you didn't know who Loup Garou is. Goes to show the light novel is lesser known compared to the anime. I'm still getting over the fact that in the third season, episode 11 they had Rias transform into Sekiryūtei mode…yeah, every time I remember that, I still go into a 'WTF I just saw' moment.**

 **Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting, and criticizing this Fic, really helps a lot in improving my skills. Now, let's get the show on the road, here's chapter 2.**

 **Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Highschool DXD, or any series in fact.**

* * *

Issei was taking his time trekking through the streets, casually glancing everywhere before he stopped to sit at a lone bench, when a thought came to him.

"Hmm, I wonder if I have some kind of status screen." Issei pondered, quietly muttering to himself. "Wait, do I have an options button? Um...Options!" Issei quietly exclaimed.

...Taking in the silence, Issei looked around, seeing nothing but some faraway passing civilians and buildings. Huh, guess there's none.

"Um...[Inventory]?" Issei was startled when a large blue window with a six by six thirty-eight grid appeared before him. On it's left side was a window showing a black shaped mannequin with small boxes around it, and below was a small bar with ten boxes acting as hotkeys,

Issei quickly calmed down and looked around, seeing that no-one was paying attention. From his experience, he had the faintest idea of what it could do. Issei removed a pen from his bag and discreetly placed it inside one of the boxes, feeling a rippling force before the pen went in and reappeared in one of the boxes. He saw the question mark right next to the exit button on the window, and pressed it.

Unsurprisingly, a new one popped up.

 **[Inventory]**

 **The Inventory is a** **special** **window that stores and stacks all the items you have obtained inside infinitely, without limit. Including the clothes you wear, the objects you collect. and the armor and weapons you've obtained and equipped. You can quickly retrieve any object you wish by mentally summoning it from inside your mind, setting them up in the small bar with boxes below, or by opening the Inventory.**

Issei dismissed both of the screens, feeling pretty happy.

 _'Huh, pretty neat.'_ Issei thought to himself, impressed. Now he can carry stuff without having to deal with the problems of weight!

"Okay, what's next?" Issei said, thinking deeply before trying out phrases. "Um...Info...Profile...[Status]!"

A new, larger blue window appeared before Issei, who quickly red through it.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Title: [?]**

 **Level: 2**

 **Race: Human**

 **HP: 700**

 **(HPRegen: 14 MP/per minute)**

 **MP: 505**

 **(MPRegen: 6.5 MP/per minute)**

 **STR: 14**

 **VIT: 26 (+2)=28**

 **DEX: 19 (+6)=25**

 **INT: 13 (+7.5)=20.5**

 **WIS: 5 (+8)=13**

 **CHA: 3**

 **LUC: 5**

 **Attribute Points: 5**

 **Perk Points: 1**

 **Money: 2,300¥**

 **Perks: [?] (Unknown)**

 **Special Status:** **[?] (Unknown)**

 **[Oppai Baka]: -10 chance of reputation gains with females, 20% chance of being distracted by breasts and 30% if large, 5% increase in STR, VIT and DEX dealing with and protecting females.**

 **Issei Hyoudou is the ? and a normal sophomore at Kuoh Academy. He is the Wielder of the ?, ?. Issei is the leader of the Perverted Trio, and is widely known as the Oppai Baka due to his huge lust for the female body and his love for breasts among the Kuoh student body, making him infamous and hated by the general female populace.**

Issei stared in shock, not fully comprehending the window before him.

"...What?" Issei said, confused. "What the hell?"

Aside from the normal stats, level, perks and special status(the second status made him want to weep) Issei was familiar with, it was the question marks that left him dumbfounded. What were those things? Why was his title a question mark? He was the who and the wielder of what now?

Issei felt a slight headache, and tried to massage his forehead. "I just...what is going on?!" Issei silently exclaimed gritting his teeth, feeling frustrated.

Issei then felt the all to familiar soft and soothing feeling kick in, and calm his mind down. Issei took a couple of deep breaths and composed himself. _'Alright, now's not the time to question things. Just leave them for later, and focus on this.'_

Issei was also curious about the question mark next to each stat, and press them all, greeted by a list of windows.

 **Strength**

 **Strength determines how much physical power you possess, and determines the amount of damage you deal with your physical attacks. In order to increase your strength, you would need to go through physical conditioning and exercise, or use your stat points.**

 **Vitality**

 **Vitality is how well and tough your body is. It determines how much Health you have, how much you can take on a hit, as well as affecting the total damage you receive from enemy attacks. To increase your vitality, like strength you must ensure that your body remains fit, and to do that, you would need to do lots of exercising and physical conditioning, or use your stat points.**

 **1 VIT= 25 HP**

 **1 HP= .5 HP Regen**

 **Dexterity**

 **Your speed, perception and agility is determined by your dexterity. The higher your dexterity, the faster you will be, the faster you can react, the more flexible you are, the better you are at aiming, and you will have a much better time dodging. Increasing dexterity is tricky, as simple running won't do you any good. You would need to go through an obstacle course, run long laps, or any other hard stamina exercises to positively change your dexterity.**

 **Intelligence**

 **Intelligence is your capability of retaining information in your mind, and affects the amount of MP that you have. That doesn't mean that increasing Intelligence makes you smarter, it just increases your initiative and potential to be smart. To increase intelligence, options include studying,**

 **1 INT= 25 MP**

 **Wisdom**

 **Wisdom is your capability to make smart and efficient usage of the knowledge that you have. In order to actually increase your smarts, you must increase both of your intelligence and wisdom. Because a really high wisdom means nothing when you have no knowledge. It also affects the rate at which your MP is. To increase wisdom, options include partaking in brain exercises, playing strategy games such as chess and shougi, etc, etc.**

 **1 WIS= .5 MP Regen**

 **Charisma**

 **Charisma is your charm, leadership, sociability and capability to lead, bargain, persuade and talk to others. Low charisma would mean that you were as interestung as a brick wall, while high charisma would mean that you were extremely popular and charismatic with people. Charisma isn't usually set certain with most, those who were born under a low amount would usually be average, while those above a higher amount would be great leaders, or of lower or higher ranking. Some of the ways to increase your charisma is by helping others, chatting with people, leading groups, or by obviously using your stat points.**

 **Luck**

 **Luck affects your fortune and how lucky you are. Low luck would result in bad misfortune, and a high luck would mean that you are extremely fortunate. Luck can increase or decrease randomly due to events, and tends to fluctuate quite a bit, so it's not a certain stat. There's no such thing as a steady luck, after all. The only way to increase luck is by taking risks, gambles, random chances, and to use your stat points.**

Issei nodded, closing each of the windows and reread his stats, taking note of them. His STR was decent, his VIT pretty much explaining how he always survives the Kendo Club's beatings, and his DEX was good too. He was both surprised and annoyed about his INT and WIS were higher than he expected, but were still low. His CHA was the worst, and his LUC wasn't much either.

Is that because of these two stats why he hasn't got a girlfriend yet? Aside from his love for breasts, that did make sense.

Issei understood the special status, but the perks part left him befuddled. He found a button with a question next to the Perks and pressed it. He was greeted by a window.

 **[Perks]**

 **Perks are special quirks and abilities which greatly affect and give a being a higher edge over others, and can be upgraded and enhanced in a certain way. They can be gained through the perk trees, hard boss battles, and as rewards from some quests. Perk Points are used to purchase and upgrade new perks, and are earned by levelling up a certain level, going through special missions, challenges, sidequests, and random chances.**

Issei nodded, taking in the information. He decided to save his perk points for now, and reread his stats again, now frowning. "Wow, I'm pretty pathetic, aren't I?" Issei muttered to himself crestfallen, feeling slightly ashamed. He wasn't going to give up on his dream or his love for breasts, but with the proof in front of him, he needed to shape himself up better.

Issei slapped his face with both of his hands, feeling invigorated. "No, now's not the time to get depressed. I still gotta get to the gym and train myself up."

Issei stood up from the bench and with his mind and resolve focused, went back on his track to the gym. It took a couple of minutes, before Issei finally arrived at his location.

"Huh…so this was the place huh?" Issei said curiously. He was now looking up at the gym, which was a large single story building with the exterior painted in maroon. The place was full of training equipment inside with a single white mono block chair that stood just next to the entrance.

As Issei continued to look into the establishment's functions, a voice from behind him spoke. "Uh… can I help you?"

Issei jumped instinctively and turned around, seeing a guy with short blonde hair and grey eyes behind him. Wearing a white shirt and black track pants with white sneakers. A bit surprised himself, Issei tried to recompose himself in front of the guy. "Oh... Ugh, sorry. Yeah actually, by any chance is this place the Yokagi Super Arena?"

"Yeah, this is the place. Why are you asking?" The blond teen asked confused, before he suddenly glared at Issei. "Wait; are you one of those gangsters from the ABB? Because I'm going to have to ask you to get out of here, before I lead you out myself." The blond teen then flexed and put his hands together, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"N-No! I'm just a regular guy; I'm actually trying to find this place." Issei held up his hands defensively. He seriously did not want to fight this guy if he was serious about beating him up.

"…Oh, well why didn't you say so?" The blond teen put his hands down and smiled at Issei, changing his expression from the glare he had a while ago. "I'm Saji Genshirou, nice to meet you."

"I'm Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you too." Issei replied, putting his hands down as well. The now named Saji's expression suddenly shifted into a confused expression. "What?"

"…Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the Oppai Baka?" Saji asked Issei questioningly, pointing a finger at him.

"H-How did you know that?!" Issei shouted in panic, how did this guy know who he was?!

"I'm part of the Kuoh student council; I'm actually the secretary there." Saji replied back, making Issei nod his head before a thought came to him. _'Wait, so this guy was in the Student Council? Lucky bastard probably gets to spend time with the girls from the student council in his spare time.'_ Issei thought disdainfully.

"What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be peeking with your friends on some of the female clubs?" Saji asked, snapping Issei out of his thoughts.

"Umm…" Issei retrieved the magazine from his school bag, and showed it to Saji. "I want to learn this."

"Boxing? You actually want to learn this?" Saji said, looking at the magazine and Issei at the same time. Issei wordlessly nodded a few times, making the blond teen sigh. "Well, even though I find this suspicious, at least some people want to learn something. Unlike those slackers from the Kuoh District, that's for sure."

"So…does this mean I'm in?" Issei asked hopefully.

"Sure, I still find this suspicious but whatever, you'll fit right in with the maniacs who train and work here." Saji said, shrugging his shoulders.

Wait, did he just say maniacs?

Sahi went inside of the large building and motioned Issei to come inside. "Come on, I'll show you around."

Issei then followed inside the building Saji was in, seeing the interior of the place. Unlike the outside walls these ones were painted in blue, a large amount of training equipment was on the sides as a giant blue mat and two rings were in the middle.

"Issei, get over here!" Issei was called out by Saji, who was sitting behind a counter." I'm going to need you to fill in this form before we start. Sorry, it's the rules."

"No problem." Issei assured Saji. He didn't like paperwork, but it was one measly little form, so it wouldn't kill him.

The form was pretty standard. Name, age, gender, address, etc, etc. Issei filled it out quickly and passed it back to Saji.

"That's good." Saji said as he quickly scanned the paper. "We won't charge you until you prove that you can actually fight your way out of a soggy paper bag, so rest easy."

 _'Oi!'_ Issei internally tsukommi'ed.

"Also next week, it's mandatory procedure to give you the choice of learning a new fighting style in Yokagi. The Yokagi Super Arena is an MMA gym, so if you ever want to learn a new style, just come to the cashier, which is currently me at the moment, or the manager. The second style is free, so you can take your time and not sweat over the price just yet, alright?" Saji informed Issei, who nodded and took in the information well.

So, he could learn a new style of fighting here? Awesome, Issei always wanted to learn some fighting styles like Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Kickboxing and even Capoiera.

Saji then led Issei to a punching bag.

"This is a pretty obvious part of boxing training." Saji said with a gesture at the bag, "Punching the bag. There are various types, like the speed bag, but this is an uppercut punching bag, which you use for jabs and the like, as well as the strike it is named after. Wanna give it a shot?"

As Issei expected, a screen popped up and he red through it.

 **Sub-Quest Alert!**

 **Show Your Stuff! (Part 1): You have been given the chance to show you know how to perform the basic moves in boxing. Impress Saji in order to complete the quest.**

 **Perform ten perfect jabs in order to complete this portion of the test.**

 **Reward: +50 Exp**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Huh…? The 'N', which Issei presumed stood for 'No', was greyed out, did this mean there was no option but to accept? Meh, whatever. Issei quickly hit the yes button and got on with it.

"Got a pair of gloves I can use?" Issei asked Saji.

The bags are filled with sand and other dense materials, meaning punching one without proper protection on his hands would mean ripped knuckles at the very least. This Issei knew from the knowledge given to him by his [Boxing] skill. This translated as him losing about five 'HP' per hit.

"Sure. They ain't brand new, but they're also not falling apart at the seams." Saji replied. He went over to a nearby locker and pulled out two rolls of black boxing tape, and a pair of worn looking boxing gloves. Issei [Observed] the boxing gloves.

 **Battered Battler's Gloves**

 **A set of battered boxing gloves that have been well used. Some of the previous owner's spirit lingers around the gloves.**

 **Rank: [Good] Durability: [150/200]**

 **Blunt Damage: S+50**

 **Provides protection during [Boxing] actions, preventing the loss of HP during training.**

 **Grants a +0.5 EXP bonus to any [Boxing] skill.**

Ok, those gloves are pretty sweet, too bad that the durability needed repairs

"Whoever used these musta really trained his ass off to get them in this state." Issei commented as Saji showed him how to wrap the boxing tape around his hands and laced the boxing gloves over them.

"Yeah, he did." Saji chuckled, "It was a guy called Yūsei Jōnouchi, though he preferred to be called 'Joe' for some reason. He was the strongest fighter and boxer here at the Arena, but he hung his gloves up after he broke his leg in an accident. Poor guy."

"He must know a lot about boxing then." Issei said as he inspected the gloves that now covered his hands.

"You kidding me? What he forgot about boxing isn't worth knowing." Saji scoffed, "If you ever meet him, pick his brain about your form. He can tell at a glance what you're doing wrong."

"Don't you mean if I'm doing anything wrong?" Issei asked.

"Trust me on this; you'll be doing something wrong." Saji said wryly, "Now, have at it."

Issei bounced on his heels and stretched his body a few times while grinning, feeling excited.

 _'Ok. Ten 'perfect' jabs. What the heck did it mean by that?'_ Issei thought.

As if to answer his question, a screen popped up next to the punching bag with a gauge next to it. On one side was 'Powder-puff Pathetic' and on the other side was 'Perfect!'

Issei raised an eyebrow, amused. _'Ok, so this gauge is going to tell me how good my jabs are? Good to know.'_

Stepping up to the bag and assuming the classic boxing stance, Issei paused for a minute before slamming out a jab at the bag. It was a bit shallow though.

Looking at the gauge, Issei saw it went to about halfway, which said 'Desperate Otaku'.

…way to piss him off, damn screen power.

"Not bad for a first attempt." Saji commented, "I've seen worse."

Grrrrr….for some reason the slight smirk Issei saw on Saji's face is just pissing him off even more…

It took a couple more 'Desperate Otaku' and 'Barely Trying' Jabs, but Issei finally got a Perfect Jab in.

 **[Boxing] has levelled up! 1-2!**

That was quick. Maybe the bag has an Exp gain training effect as well?

Accomplishing it once gave Issei a feel for how it worked, so he did manage to get ten done…after one hour.

 **Sub-Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: +50 Exp**

"Phew, that was a workout." Issei said, wiping the sweat off his eyebrow with the back of his mitt, slightly exhausted. He saw at the corner of his eye, that his [Boxing] went up to level 10, and that his STR and DEX went up to 22 and 24, not bad.

"Huh…looks like you know how to throw a punch at least." Saji nodded, "You can have the gloves; no one else will wear them."

"Eh? Why?" Issei asked, "They're pretty damn good gloves."

"True, but most people don't wanna wear the gloves Joe-san was wearing when he had his accident. Superstition." Saji replied, "Anyway, moving on…do you do any jogging, callisthenics or jump rope?"

"Err…no, but I can tell it's necessary by the way you're asking." Issei replied, confused.

"Yup. Those are three of the basic exercises along with Shadowboxing." Saji told Issei seriously. "Boxing is considered the most physically demanding sport in the world for a reason; even basic training for beginners is tough. Just a warning, but if this is just a fad, you should go."

"N-No, I really do wanna learn." Issei replied, a bit intimidated by the serious look Saji was giving him, "Now with the ABB here, I need to know how to defend myself."

"Fair point." Saji conceded, "A good outlook for the leader of the Perverted Trio."

"Hey!" Issei protested, causing Saji to chuckle a bit.

"Haha, sorry! Anyway, follow me." Saji said, still chuckling.

Grumbling under his breath, Issei followed Saji as he pointed out and explained the equipment of the gym including jump rope, weights, the more kinds of punching bags and pull-up bars.

"Tell me, do you know what the most important thing in Boxing is?" Saji asked.

"A solid punch?" Issei guessed.

"Helpful, but no." Saji said, "The answer is endurance, or stamina if you prefer. The longer you can fight the better. Stamina in the arms means you can punch for longer, even if it feels like they're about to fall off."

Issei gulped, feeling nervous. Yikes! That sounds like it hurts a lot! He didn't wanna feel that!

"Just strengthen your arms so you don't have to feel it so often." Saji told Issei in amusement, having correctly read his expression.

"Easier said than done." Issei muttered.

"Nothing worth doing is ever easy." was all Saji said in reply.

True, but still!

"Before you begin training, you should decide what kind of boxer you want to be." Saji said as he stopped before four pictures, "As in, what style of boxing you want to use."

"There are styles?" Issei was stunned.

"Yup. Broadly speaking, there are four; Swarmer, Out-Boxer, Slugger and Boxer-Puncher." Saji told Issei, "There are about three sub-styles too; the Counterpuncher, Southpaw and Switch-Hitter. Muhammad Ali is a famous example of an Out-Boxer, for example."

"What're the differences?"

"Swarmers keep in close contact with their opponent, constantly maintaining pressure on them. This style emphasises speed and power, relying on Bob and Weave, a great deal of punching power and the need to occasionally take a good hit to the chin." Saji replied, "Ever been ht on the chin?"

"Err….no, not that I can think of." Issei replied cautiously.

"Some people get KO'd from a hit to the chin, meaning being a Swarmer is out for them." Saji explained, "Out-Boxers are the opposite of Swarmers. They maintain a distance from their opponents and wear them down with jabs and straights, rather than uppercuts and hooks like Swarmers use. Out of the four main styles, they are the fastest, which makes up for the lack of power in the attacks. They also have the better defence out of most of the styles."

Cool. So an assault-based style and a speed-and-defence-based style.

"Sluggers, also known as Brawlers and Punchers, are the most brutal of the styles, focussing on overwhelming punching power and severely lack finesse and mobility. They are usually easy to counterattack as their punches are slow and predictable and most are seen as crude by comparison." Saji continued, "Despite the fact you are quite crude, I doubt this style will suit you."

Oi!

"The last main style is the Boxer-Puncher, which is a wildcard. They're a mix between Sluggers and Out-Boxers, possessing the better speed, accuracy and defence of the Out-Boxers whilst retaining the Slugger's superior offensive abilities. They can match up pretty well against the other three styles, except with big Sluggers, who can KO them with one solid punch. I guess you could call this the Jack-of-all-Trades, Master-of-None style."

Ok, this was way more complicated that he thought.

"What about the three sub-styles?" Issei asked. He might as well get a good grip on everything now rather than later.

"Counterpunchers are those who lead their opponents into making mistakes and capitalising on them. Highly technical stuff." Saji replied, "Southpaws fight with a left-side fighting stance rather than the orthodox right-side stance. Switch-Hitters alternate between Southpaw and orthodox stances. This is a style more suited to someone who is ambidextrous."

Huh…Ok then. Issei was brought out of his musing by a screen popping up in front of him.

 **Due to receiving more information, [Boxing] has created new subskills!**

 **[Boxing Style: Swarmer LV1]**

 **An offensive boxing style in which the user assaults their opponents with fast punches and and haymakers.**

 **Actively boosts STR and DEX by 10% (5MP/2 minutes)**

 **[Boxing Style: Out-Boxer LV1]**

 **A defensive boxing style in which the user maintain their distance while exploiting and wearing them down with fast jabs and straights.**

 **Actively boosts DEX and VIT by 10% (5MP/2 minutes)**

 **[Boxing Style: Slugger LV1]**

 **A brutal boxing style in which the user uses their overwhelming power to knock an opponent out.**

 **Actively boosts STR and VIT by 10% (5MP/2 minutes)**

 **[Boxing Style: Boxer-Puncher LV1]**

 **A wildcard boxing style which** **mix between Sluggers and Out-Boxers, possessing the better speed, accuracy and defence of the Out-Boxers whilst retaining the Slugger's superior offensive abilities.**

 **Actively boosts STR, VIT and DEX by 20% (15MP/minute)**

...Wow, his power was OP.

Issei felt the familiar headache of rushing influx of information fill his mind, before disappearing. Issei massaged his head a couple of times. "Ow...shit, that hurts." Issei quietly muttered, gritting his teeth while enduring the migraine.

When he was done, Issei then turned to Saji. "I think Slugger sounds like my thing." Issei said, feeling confident. He knew Saji said the style wasn't cut out for him but with his VIT, he's pretty sure he would make it work.

"Alright, I still don't think it fits you, but if you say so." Saji nodded, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright then. Your next test will be…this."

Saji pointed at a punching bag shaped like the upper torso of a heavily muscled man, minus the arms.

"This is called a body opponent bag." Saji explained, "It's used to simulate actually attacking an opponent. What I want you to do is strike locations that are not illegal to hit in boxing. Strike even one and you fail."

"Marquess of Queensbury?" Issei asked, citing the original rules made by the selfsame English aristocrat his [Boxing] skill informed him of.

"Yup. Most people prefer those rules over the American Fair Play Rules." Saji replied.

 **Sub-Quest Alert!**

 **Match Up to the Marquess: Your second challenge is to land ten legal blows on the body opponent bag. Land even a single illegal blow and you fail!**

 **Reward: +50 Exp**

 **Bonus: [?]**

 **Accept?**

 **Y/N**

Fortunately for Issei, he had no intention of breaking any rules. As Issei hit 'Yes', he ran through the list of illegal strikes according to the Marquess' rules he got from his [Boxing] skill. No hitting below the navel, no attacking the back, the back of the head, the back of the neck or the kidneys. He wasn't likely to clinch, wrestle, bite, spit or anything, so Issei felt like he had a good chance here.

Starting off with a right straight, Issei slammed it onto the side of the bag's jaw, swiftly followed by two jabs to the side. Next to the punching bag, a counter appeared and shifted from '0' to '3' rather swiftly.

Encouraged by this, Issei went to town and rather quickly racked up ten solid hits that were in no way, shape or form illegal. Test number two, successfully passed.

 **Sub-Quest Complete!**

 **Reward: 50 Exp**

 **Bonus: +1 Perk Point**

Cool, he now had a new perk point!

"Not bad." Saji commented, "I would advise that you punch a bit more sedately until your stamina increases though. I'll bet your arms are a bit sore right now."

"Just slightly. No big." Issei replied truthfully. His muscles were a bit achy, but nothing that wouldn't pass in a minute or two.

"I guess that just leaves testing you out against an actual boxer, now that I know you can punch and know the rules." Saji mused, "Of all the times for the arena to be empty…"

As if the world was hearing the blond-haired student council secretary, the door was abruptly slammed open and a man stomped in. He was of rather large height, being 6'5" feet tall and solidly built. If Issei had to guess, he'd label him as a Slugger. The man had a dark brown receding hairline, a nose that had plainly be broken multiple times and small piggy blue eyes.

"Saji, ya little shit! Get yer ass over here!" The man bellowed.

"Oh great…" Saji muttered before he called back, "Hello, Shimura-san. You're still banned, just so you know."

"Bullshit!" The now named Shimura growled.

"Shimura-san, you prevent people from joining the Arena by beating the tar out of anyone who tries." Saji replied calmly, "Masada-san banned you; therefore please leave before I call the police."

"Tch. If the newbies can't handle a little hazing, they don't deserve to be fighters." Shimura scoffed, he then saw Issei and sneered, "Oooh, who's this?"

Issei gulped, not liking the look the man was giving him. "Um, Issei Hyoudou. I came to join the gym."

"Ha, alright then." Issei was then roughly hoisted up by his collar, with Shimura now sneering in his face. "What made ya think you could just "join" the gym without my permission, huh?!" Shimura threatened.

Issei paused for a moment, feeling panic before calming down from the soft, soothing feeling in his head. He narrowed his eyes and scowled at the large man, feeling courageous and replied back. "No, I didn't think I needed or had to get permission to join a gym from an Arnold Schwarzenegger rip-off."

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **[Taunt] (Active) [LV1, 00,0]**

 **The ability to rile up your enemies and draw their aggression towards yourself. The higher the level of this skill, the higher chance that it will work. You also gain better insults as a result.**

 **10% chance of taunt working, less moreso if taunt is bizarre.**

Not the time, dammit!

"Why you-!" Shimura was now full on snarling at Issei, who braved on with his scowl.

"Shimura that's enough! Get out of here before I call the police!" Saji grabbed Shimura's arm while glaring at the large man himself.

Shimura focused his glare on Saji, who hardened his glare even more. He roughly dropped Issei on the ground, who too glared harshly at Shimura.

"I'll be back, rookie! Count on it!" Shimura snarled out at Issei. And with that he stomped out, but not before Issei spotted the words floating above his head.

 **Shimura Natsu [Level 15]**

 **[The Yokagi Bulldog]**

"Who was that?" Issei asked, clearly feeling angry. What the fuck was with that asshole?!

"Shimura-san. He is a coward and a bully." Saji spat out, glaring at the closing doors, "As you heard, he likes to pick on the newbie fighters and boxers, calling it a 'right of passage' or some sort of nonsense. After he beat one man so badly he went into a coma for a week, the owner of the Arena, Masada-san, banned him for life. He occasionally comes back around to stir up trouble. Watch out for him…he's bad news."

"Gotcha." Issei nodded while getting off from the ground.

"I just wish Joe-san had been able to put him in his place!" Saji grumbled, "He was going to before he had that damn accident. Shimura needs to be taken down a peg."

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Collaring the Bulldog: Shimura Natsu is constantly harassing the Yokagi Super Arena and attempting to haze the new fighters. Beat him in a match to put him in his place!**

 **(Note: Once taken, you can attempt this quest at any time that you are in the Yokagi Super Arena with Shimura Natsu. Merely walk up to him and punch his face to start the quest.)**

 **Quest Reward: +1,000 EXP, +1,000 Yen, Title: [?]**

 **Quest Failure: Beaten into the ground**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Issei scowled and jabbed the yes button, still feeling angry about the man's attitude. _'Saji's right, that guy need's to be taken down a peg, and I won't let him hurt anyone else anymore. Besides, I hate dicks like him.'_

He should know, being a victim of the same incident from his middle-school days.

Issei then turned to Saji again.

"So what should I do? There's nobody here but you and me, so should I come back later?" Issei asked.

"Nah. Considering you haven't acted stupidly or anything, I'll put in a good word for you with Masada-san." Saji shrugged, "C'mon. I'll get you your membership card, as well as a list of the stuff you'll have to buy so you can train."

So, in short order, Issei now had a bit of paper with a list of stuff he'll need to buy, along with places he can buy them for reasonable prices, as well as his membership card.

 **Quest: Pugilist's Pride: Complete!**

 **Reward: +100 EXP, [Yokagi Membership Card], [Boxing Footwork].**

 **Hidden Reward: Impress Saji: +50 EXP.**

 **You have learned a new skill!**

 **[Boxing Footwork] (Passive/Active) [LV, 00,0]**

 **A boxing footwork technique which increases the user's dexterity and speed.**

 **Actively increases DEX by 10% (per/minute)**

 **10% increase of movement speed.**

Woo! New skill FTW!

Then Issei remembered something.

"Dammit. Still have to back to school and get my books." Issei grumbled.

"The Kendo club chase you out again?" Saji asked knowingly as he unlaced Issei's gloves.

"Yeah. I have homework due for a couple of classes tomorrow." Issei replied. He decided to keep the boxing tape on his hands, not sure why for some reason, maybe it was his [Boxing] skill influencing him, but Issei wanted to keep them on for protection.

"Given the fact you're the Oppai Baka, you're surprisingly diligent with your schoolwork." Saji remarked.

"So perverts aren't allowed to want to have good grades?" Issei snorted. "I swear, when I find out whoever gave me that stupid title…"

"Good luck." Saji snorted as he found a bag to put Issei's gloves in, and placed in as well a pair of black MMA gloves. "I think it was more of a spontaneous naming thing."

Great.

"Well, I'm off. Thanks for the help, Saji." Issei thanked the blond haired teen.

"No problem. Just to warn you, Sona-kaicho is at the school right now." Saji warned Issei, who gulped nervously. "If she catches you, you won't get off with just a warning."

"I know, I know." Issei said with a small shudder. Sona-kaicho was infamous for her strict nature and harsh punishments. Harsh, but not unfair.

Thus far, Issei had avoided receiving any from her because she treated the Kendo Club's beatings as just punishments, but he knew Saji was right. If she caught him, he would not get off so easily.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Dodge the Death Specs!: You have left your school books in your locker and must infiltrate Kuoh Academy in order to retrieve them. Dodge the patrolling members of the Faculty, Disciplinary Committee, Student Council and especially the Student Council President Sona Shitori or you're in for a world of trouble!**

 **Quest Reward: +500 EXP, Your Books Back, +1000 Yen**

 **Quest Failure: More trouble than you can cope with.**

 **Accept?**

 **Yes/No**

Issei snorted. Like he had a choice? He did actually have homework for tomorrow and while he was not really all that good in respect to his grades, he does pride himself on handing in his homework on time.

Hitting 'Yes' with a quick jab of my hand, Issei turned towards the direction where his school was in. Time to get his books back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: …*breaks out of a larger mound of paperwork and stuff labeled "Writer's Block"* *gasp* I'm alive! And happy new year everybody!**

 **Okay, long story short. My Wifi messed up, got it repaired, and have finally updated the fucking story!**

 **And I am also now back from the story's hiatus, fixed the doc problem and other stuff that I was distracted with, hooray!**

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **Eh, whatever. Hello everyone, it's me Harutora75, and here's the newest chapter in a loooong time since 2015, see ya!**

 **P.S.: Yo, know one of those fights in a supernatural setting where the protagonist has to deal with a high level monster as an introduction to the hidden side of the world? Yeah, this is gonna be one of those chapters and in the same night, except in this case Issei won't be getting the help he needs from a certain crimson heiress we know.**

 **And if any of you have seen any plot holes, please let me know.**

* * *

"Alriiiight, how am I going to do this?" Issei muttered, cupping his chin in thought.

When the sky had reached night time early, Issei finally arrived at the front entrance of Kuoh with the gates now locked, and some of the remaining students and faculty members leaving for their homes.

Issei looked around and spotted a large tree near the left side of the gate walls. _'Huh, that could work…I think.'_ Issei thought, nodding to himself.

He looked around again, noticing that no-one was watching him at the moment. Issei mentally opened his [Inventory] to discreetly store his bag inside and dismissed it. He walked a few meters near the tree, making a running start towards it and with a great leap using the tree as a stepping stone, managed to get a hold of one of the branches. Issei pulled himself up and sat on the branch, taking in a couple of breathes due to the action he just pulled off.

"I…phew, can't believe, that I just managed to do that, wow." Issei said, shaking his head in disbelief. Usually he and his friends would have to climb the trees! Issei was soon greeted by a pop-up window.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **[Parkour] (Passive/Active) [LV1, 01,78]**

 **A skill that allows the user to navigate and traverse from one point to another in a complex environment, using the fastest and most efficient way possible. Including running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling, quadrupedal movement, and other movements as deemed most suitable for the situation.**

 **Actively increases DEX and movement speed by 10% when taking complex paths and dodging hard obstacles**

 **Passively gives user the knowledge to trace and figure out the quickest route to take**

 **For managing to reach a far enough distance, you have gained +2 DEX!**

 _'Huh..., just like Assassin's Creed or Dishonored, neat.'_ Issei thought amused, remembering the two assassin game titles he played coming from the U.S. while cracking his neck a few times, his mind already being filled with a new influx of information. He dismissed the windows and hopped out of the tree over the wall onto another branch, before jumping off and falling onto the bushes safely on his back. Issei got up onto his feet and observed his surroundings, before he quickly made a mad dash towards the entrance of the school.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go...!" Issei quietly repeated to himself nervously, his eyes turning left and right in fear of anyone spotting him. He quickly reached the entrance and went inside, going behind one of the shoe lockers to hide.

Issei gulped and sighed in relief, relaxing his tense body. The pervert slightly looked over his shoulder, his eyes trying to spot any evidence of anyone being near him. The whole school was now dark and dim with a few lights on at small corners and places. He saw the staircase just in front of him and internally rejoiced.

Issei went out of hiding behind the lockers and sneaked over to the left hallway, taking a peak. "Dammit..." Issei muttered, grimacing.

Issei saw two Kuoh students chatting in the hallway, two girls wearing red armbands with the kanji for "Disciplinary Committee" on their arms and flashlight on their hands. Issei glanced to the right, and to his relief saw no-one there.

It was then that the pervert had an idea. He looked back towards the shoe locker area, his eyes darting everywhere before they came upon a single piece of chalk lying on the floor, probably left there when a teacher dropped it.

He grabbed it with his left hand and reared his arm slightly low, before he tossed it into the hallway at his right in a far enough distance, the chalk bouncing off each step with a distant 'click clack' sound.

"What was that?" Issei heard one of the disciplinary members say, before he went back to hide behind the lockers. There was two small beams of light now flashing towards the right hallway, and Issei saw past over his cover the two girls walking towards the hallway. "Is someone still there?" One of the girls called out, before disappearing from Issei's view.

Issei quietly sprinted over to the stairs and quickly ran them up, now on the second floor. The brown-haired pervert allowed a sigh of relief to come out of his mouth, before tensing again as he moved out into the hallway and sneaked towards his classroom.

Issei stealthily sneaked and silently sprinted for a few minutes before he stopped on his heels when he saw two small beams coming out of the corridor right next to hallway he was in.

"Gotta hide!" Issei muttered hastily, gritting his teeth. Issei looked around the hallway, before grimacing when he saw a large white empty trashcan sitting in the corner.

Quickly saying his prayers, Issei jumped and hid into the trash can, and with not a moment too soon, two male disciplinary members with red armbands ocer their upper arms walked into the current hallway Issei was in.

"So as I was saying before, Who'd you think has the bigger boobs, Gremory-senpai or Himejima-senpai?" One of the male students asked the guy beside him, raising an eyebrow in question to his partner who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Man I don't know, personally I'd pick Gremory-senpai since she has the largest breasts between the two. But with Akeno-senpai, it's a hard choice..." The other male student trailed off, making a perverted face while giggling lecherously.

The first one just shook his head in amusement. "Dude, whatever you're doing, keep your fantasies to yourself. You don't want to be one of those guys like the Perverted Trio, especially their leader." The male student wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"True, but at least I ain't like their baldy lolicon or scanner-weirdo with glasses." His partner said, snorting in disgust as well.

"Okay, you got a point there."

The two male students had finally left the hallway, the two beams of light leaving with each step. After a silent moment, Issei finally reared his head and hands out, grasping the rims of the trashcan while gasping for air from his mouth.

"Jesus Christ, this trashcan smells!" Issei silently exclaimed while cupping his hands over his nose, wrinkling it in disgust. He got out of the bin and dusted himself off of trash and debris, before he glared at the direction of which the disciplinary members left and flipped them off. "And fuck you, dicks!" Issei angrily muttered under his breath.

Insults about their perversity was something he and his friends were used to, but the fact that that they were insulted by two guys who were disciplinary members and perverts like them was just ridiculously hypocritical. It was unfortunate that Issei didn't see who was walking pass by him and if he wasn't in stealth mode right now, he would have decked the two right up their chins with his [Boxing] skill kicking in.

Issei resumed on his path dodging a few of the patrolling students in the neighboring hallways, before he finally reached the the sliding door of his classroom. He grabbed the handle and tried to pry it open, but to no avail since it wouldn't budge. Issei cursed under his breath. 'Shit, the door's locked. Where the hell am I going to get the key?' Issei inwardly thought while trying to come up with an idea. The obvious choice would be the faculty, but there was no way that room would be open at night, even with the patrolling members.

Issei cupped his chin with his left hand in thought, before snapping his fingers. "Storage shed!" He said, grinning in accomplishment.

There may be a spare set of keys kept in there! Issei was suddenly greeted by a window popping up.

 **For making a smart deduction, you have gained +1 INT!**

Issei raised an eyebrow and snorted, before he dismissed the window. The window may be possibly mocking him for his intellect, but hell he wasn't going to complain about a new stat raise, and it was helpful either way.

The pervert remembered the location of shed was downstairs and outside at the back of the school right near where the old school building was, and grimaced when he realized he had to go through the patrolling members in the hallways again. At the corner of his eye, Issei saw the a dim beam of light entering and panicked, looking around the hallway for an escape. There was nothing that could help him, until Issei took a look at the windows, which he noticed were not locked. With no other choice, Issei made a sprint towards the window and opened it, before he turned around grabbing the ledge of the window behind him and leaping out of it.

Big mistake.

Issei almost lost his grip when his feet fell below meeting nothing but air and panicked, immediately kicking his feet around before finding the large branch of a tree beneath him. He breathed a sigh of relief and closed the window. "I should have thought that one through." Issei muttered gritting his teeth, his face grimacing at his mistake.

Issei could now see the twin beams of light passing by him, before he ducked further when one was directed to the window he was hiding behind, retracting his fingers even more. "Huh, that's weird." One voice said, female from the sound of it.

"What's wrong?" Another voice said, female as well.

"I don't know, thought something was there." The first voice said, sounding curious.

"Probably just an owl, come on." The other voice scoffed. Issei saw the beam of light retract from where they were, and the two continued on their way before disappearing. Issei had let go of the ledge and turned around, balancing his steps with his arms spread wide open as he walked across the branch lest he face certain death by dropping on his head if he ever fell off.

Issei got to the center of the tree and crouched, gripping the branch before he swung himself down and got onto another. This process was repeated over and over again, before Issei's feet finally touched the ground. "This [Parkour] skill is really helpful." Issei sighed out, catching his breath in relief.

Issei got up onto his feet and looked around, seeing that he was in front of the school's track and sport's field. Issei then saw another window pop up at the corner of his eye.

 **[Parkour] has levelled up! 1-2!**

 **You have learned a new skill!**

 **[Stealth] (Passive) [LV1, 12,13]**

 **A skill to remain hidden and avoid an enemy's sight.**

 **10% bonus by remaining hidden while staying in one place**

 **5% bonus to remain hidden while moving one place to another**

 **Stealth will be rendered useless if enemy has already spotted you.**

"Huh, that's actually very neat." Issei said, reading the details about his new skill. He then realized something. "Wait a minute...are you telling me the reason we keep being beaten up by the Kendo Club was that we weren't stealthy enough?!" Issei exclaimed, incredulously. The "we" in his sentence referring to him and his friends.

As the pervert expected, the window didn't answer back. Issei grumbled under his breath, agitated at his discovery. "No wonder we keep being found." He muttered under his breath.

Issei shook his head in disbelief, and turned to his left to where he knew the storage shed was. He trekked along the track field in the shadows, proceeding with ease as nobody was around him, and reached the large brown storage shed. Issei turned the knob, and was surprised when it clicked open. Somebody must have forgotten to lock it, perhaps?

The door swung open and Issei moved his head inside, looking around. The room was large and dusty, with the area dim due to there being no light source, besides the slight moonlight coming from outside the open door and windows. Issei went in while slightly closing the door behind him and checked inside, trying to find a set of keys.

"Nah, this can't be it." Issei said, inspecting each of the items as he moved around the room. He spotted something peculiar and grabbed it, revealing itself to be a metal bat.

"What is this doing here? Thing must probably been left by the Baseball Club or something." Issei said, inspecting the metal bat. Wondering about the object in his hands, Issei opened his mouth and [Observe]'d it, curious. "[Observe]."

A window popped up, greeting him.

 **Aluminum Baseball Bat**

 **A baseball bat made by a large sporting goods company for use as a bat in the game of baseball. Designed to be used as a tool in games, it is made of aluminium. In a pinch, it can be used as a weapon, but expect it to become useless in short order.**

 **Rank: [Uncommon] Durability: [100\100]**

 **Blunt Damage: S+20**

 _'Huh, pretty cool.'_ Issei thought, swinging the bat around with a few test swings. Now that he thought of it, aside from the boxing gloves, he didn't have any weapons to defend himself. Huh, might as well keep the bat after all.

Issei dismissed the window and opened his [Inventory], stashing the weapon in and resuming on his search. It took a couple of minutes before Issei managed to finally get a set of labelled keys for the classrooms which was hiding behind the door, hanging on a plastic hook besides other sets of keys.

Issei pocketed the keys and went out of the shed going back to the school, looking around for patrolling members before he halted on his steps, squinting his eyes in the distance when he spotted something.

"Is that...light?" Issei asked, tilting his head. "From the old school building?" From where he was, there was a dim glow coming from the old school building, primarily in one of the rooms at the top.

Issei scratched his head, confused. From a couple of the rumors he heard, the old school building was abandoned when Kuoh became co-ed, and was also rumored to be haunted, becoming one of the seven wonders of the school. "Eh, I must be seeing things." Issei shrugged his shoulders and continued on his path.

Issei soon reached the tree he escaped in and climbed it up, using the branches to get in through the window(which was surprisingly still open, to his amazement) and got to his classroom's door. He retrieved the keys and for a few minutes fished for the right one, which was rather difficult since it was rather dim to read the labels, and finally found it. Issei unlocked the door and went inside.

Issei soon got to his desk, retrieving his books and placing them in his [Inventory]. "Alright, mission accomplished!" Issei silently exclaimed, grinning in success. "Time to-"

He cut himself off when he saw a beam of light slowly coming near his classroom and crouched down, hiding behind his desk. _'Shit, gotta keep low!'_ Issei nervously thought.

Soon after two twin beams of light passed by the classroom before one stopped, making Issei slightly sweat from his eyebrow.

"Huh? Hey, does this door look unlocked to you?" Issei heard a voice curiously say, male again from the sound of it, and causing him to sweat even more.

Another soft calm feeling kicked in his head, calming Issei down.

"Nah, you're probably just seeing things, come on." Another voice sternly said, female this time.

"Hah, alright." The first voice sighed out, sounding as if he was shrugging.

The twin beams of light finally passed by the classroom, leaving Issei who was inside to sigh in relief. He was soon greeted by a new window.

 **For managing to surprisingly stay undercover and avoided each ugly encounter, you have gained +2 LUC and +1 DEX!**

Nice!

Issei dismissed the window and silently got out of cover, opening the door to see if anyone was around and locking it behind him before sneaking over to the window. He opened it and got out closing the window at the same, using the tree to climb down and reached the ground safely.

Issei went back to the shed to return the keys he used and went around the school, using the shadows to stay hidden and got back to tree he first used to enter, where he climbed it back up and escaped to the other side of the wall in a crouched landing position.

Issei got up from his position and fist-pumped himself, feeling accomplished. "Yes, I did it!" Issei exclaimed before covering his mouth and looking around his surroundings.

The pervert was relieved to see that luckily no-one was around who saw him land down outside the wall, or else he would have been charged with either breaking and entering or trespassing. Whichever comes first.

A new window appear in front of him, and he simply began to read it, now used to the floating windows.

 **Quest: Dodge the Death Specs :Complete!**

 **Reward: +500 EXP, Your Books Back, +1000 Yen**

 **You have levelled up!**

 **You have 5 additional Attribute Points!**

Issei grinned, feeling proud of himself. He suddenly felt his stomach growl, and held it with his left hand feeling it rumble. "Huh, still haven't eaten yet." Issei said, frowning in discontent before he had an idea.

Issei fished out his wallet and opened it, seeing that with the money he got as rewards from his quests, he had enough to buy a simple snack or two before dinner. "Alright, time to go get some food." Issei smiled widely.

The brunette pervert dismissed the window and went on his merry way to the convenience store nearby.

What Issei didn't notice was that a pair of purple eyes were watching him leave the area behind black thin-rimmed eyeglasses. _'Interesting, who would have thought he would succeed?'_ Sona thought curiously while pushing her glasses up.

The fact that the leader of the Perverted Trio managed to enter and leave the school without anyone knowing was astonishing and made him much more peculiar in her eyes.

Again, very interesting.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

Issei walked out of the closing doors behind him with a meat bun and large soda in his hands, in his left hand holding the soda was a small bag of snacks for himself and leaving him with simply over 2412¥. He sat on the curb in front of him and silently ate his food, pondering over this strange day.

 _'You know, I'd never thought I'd suddenly get an RPG power of all things'_ Issei thought wistfully, chewing on his meatbun, It was strangely called Gonz over the plastic for some reason, must be a brand of some kind. _'But the fact that I walked out of that store with the food I purchased with the new money I had, which should have been likely counterfeit worked doesn't mean I'm dreaming.'_

Issei pondered over his situation, and remembered that calm, soothing feeling every time he felt panic, nervous or fright. How was he doing that exactly, was it some kind of skill?

"Wait...skill..." Issei muttered and sipped his soda, narrowing his eyes before they widened. Speaking of skills, with all of this abilities he keeps getting, how was he going to keep track and observe all of their progress?

Issei stopped sipping his soda and muttered some words he thought up which would make some kind of list appear, but eventually gave up. "Um...[Help]?" Issei muttered hesitantly.

The pervert was not expecting to be greeted by a window popping up.

 **Command: [Skill List]**

Issei blinked, unhanded the items in his hands and rubbed his eyes, before blinking again and taking back his food and drink. "So I have a [Help] window, but no options window?" Issei asked incredulously. How did that make sense?

Issei just shook his head in disbelief, taking a bite of his meatbun and uttered the words. "Alright then, [Skill List]."

A new window popped up over the old one and Issei focused on it, seeing the skills and abilities he gained before his eyes went to the top and saw two particular skills that caught his attention.

He clicked on them, causing two new windows to appear.

 **[Gamer's Mind] (Passive/Active) [LVMAX]**

 **A skill which allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Note: Skill is not perfect, and some fear, panic, and other negative emotions will slip by.**

 **Actively calms and soothes the user through fear, panic and insanity**

 **Immunity to psychological status effects**

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive/Active) [LVMAX]**

 **Grants a body that allows for the user to live the real world like a game. Note: Skill is not perfect, and some aftereffects of wounds, pain or stress will slip by.**

 **Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all physical status effects**

 **Sleeping anywhere else restores HP, MP and all physical status effects by half**

...Okay, wow. This was not what he was expecting.

 _'This power is becoming more complicated by the minute.'_ Issei thought, sighing in frustration. So he had a skill which kept his nerves from going too crazy or haywire, and he had a skill which gave his body the ability to live like a real game. Granted they had their own drawbacks, but none of them could answer for the migraine he was getting right now.

Issei massaged his forehead with his left hand's palm and decided to continue to finish his food and drink, not focusing on his headache right now. Once Issei was done he threw them away in the wastebin and turned around, about to go on his way home before he bumped into someone. "Oof!"

Issei halted and took a step back, widening his eyes and became nervous when he saw that it was Murayama standing in front of him. "Please don't hurt me!" Issei ducked his head and raised his arms in front of the girl, now in fear of finally receiving the beating of the day.

Silence was his only response, causing Issei to raise his head opening his eyes and look at the girl. Murayama was only standing in front of him, her face's expression blank in contrast to Issei's confusion. "Um, Murayama?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow while putting his hands down. "Are... you okay? Why do you look that?"

Murayama still didn't respond causing Issei to look closely and notice that her eyes were dull and blurry, and if that wasn't strange enough her pupils were dark orange giving off an eerie feel and seemed as if she was in some kind of dazed dream-like state. Issei then had an idea. "[Observe]." He didn't take a moment of hesitation to read her status.

 **[Observe] has levelled up! 1-2!**

 **[Observe] has now unlocked Stats!**

 **Akane Murayama [Level 16]**

 **Title: [Kendo Club Captain]**

 **Level: [16]**

 **Race: [Human]**

 **HP: 625**

 **MP: 525**

 **STR: 31**

 **VIT: 25**

 **DEX: 28**

 **INT: 21**

 **WIS: 14**

 **CHA: 28**

 **LUC: 15**

 **Special Status: [Hypnotized]**

 **Akane Murayama is a sophomore at Kuoh Academy, and is captain of the Kendo Club. She is also best friends with Katase. Usually beats up the Perverted Trio when they are caught peeking on them changing.**

"...she's been what?!" Issei shouted in confusion and horror, his eyes widened by a large margin. Hypnotized?! By who?!

Issei's attention soon turned back to his classmate, who immediately stepped out of his way and continued to walk on her path to who know's where. Issei saw a few other people walking by and noticed that they were showing the same state as Murayama's. He was then surprised when a new window popped up in front of him.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Paranormal Activity: Something strange and disturbing is controlling these people. Find out where they are going and save them from this mess.**

 **(Note: Accepting this quest would result in 90% of your death, while the other 10% would result in you barely surviving)**

 **Quest Reward: +80,000 EXP, +20,000¥, [?], [?]**

 **Quest Failure: Death, Murayama dies, forty civilian deaths**

"...Oh God." Issei's said shocked, rereading the text over and over again expecting it to change, yet reality was setting in. If he failed this would result in his death? Including Murayama's and other people? This was fucking bullshit!

 _'...What am I going to do?'_ Issei thought, his left finger hovering over to the two buttons, which was undeniably shaking at the same time he felt his mind being tested. Issei then began to feel a calm-no, he finally had a name for it, felt his [Gamer's Mind] kicking in, calming him down while stopping his finger from shaking with only a slight panic and fear left in his head. He took a deep breath and hardened his face, gazing left and right.

If he chose yes, he would have to face what ever was controlling this people, with a 90% chance of death in favor of sweet rewards, while if he pressed no he would be leaving Murayama and forty other people to their deaths, at the same time leaving himself alive but feeling extreme guilt and remorse.

...He really hated himself sometimes. Was this even a choice?

Issei pressed yes and sighed heavily, feeling like the weight of the world was on his shoulders, which it somehow literally was. He turned around and sprinted, seeing that a few of the mind-controlled people was already leaving him behind.

Issei just hoped he would make it out of this safe and alive.

* * *

 **(Later)**

Issei crouched behind a wooden crate, trying to stay hidden. He had followed the rest of the mind-controlled civilians to a large abandoned two-story warehouse where he saw a few other people already there and were entering one by one into a large rusty iron door. Issei had already stored in his bag of snack while retrieving the bat from his [Inventory], and used all of his stat points to increase his STR raising it to 32.

When he saw the last person enter, Issei rushed towards the door and opened it, entering the building.

Issei quietly closed the door behind him and was startled when a new window popped up in front of him.

 **You have entered a high-levelled [Magical Barrier]!**

 **-Prevents any sound or noise from coming out**

 **-Repairs damages to surroundings when user is done**

"Magic Barrier?" Issei asked while tilting his head. What the hell was a magic barrier?

The pervert had quickly noticed that there was no sound or noise except for his own and in the distance, coming from the center of the warehouse. Issei looked around seeing nothing but crates, moldy wooden planks, twisted iron pieces and other debris. He could also see that the warehouse was dimly lit in some places, not completely being dark. Issei saw to his left a staircase leading up to the second floor of the warehouse, and proceeded to crouch using his [Stealth] ability to go up undetected.

Issei quietly reached the second floor seeing a few abandoned rooms while using the large metal plates behind the railings as cover, and finally got to the center platform. He quietly looked over the railings to the center and grimaced. "What the hell is this? Some kind of ritual?" Issei muttered, his tone filled with slight comprehension and uneasy fear.

Right below the brunette pervert and drawn into the ground was a large pentagram circle with unlit candlesticks and what looked to be tribal marks drawn around the circle. Inside were the people Issei followed lying down on the circle, which appeared to be an upside-down star, looking as if they were sleeping since their eyes were closed, and he saw Murayama lying there who was asleep as well. Issei then [Observe]'d the magic circle which was giving him an uneasy feeling.

 **[Great Sacrificial Circle]**

 **A large magic circle used by Stray Devils for a long and ancient sacrificial ritual infamously known as the "Ritual of Blood" in the days of old. The process involves the user to light the candlesticks and to slit his wrist, giving his blood as an offering along with the blood of a young animal's over the circle, which will in response activate the circle and the marks drawn into the ground. The user will then chant a long verse of curses and hexes from the grimoire until the victims are drained of their life force which will then siphon and greatly empower the user. The larger the sacrifice, the stronger the user gets, but o** **ne misstep or mistake will cause drastic measures towards the user.**

 **This ritual and practice has in turn been banned by the Mages Association and their High Council and is detested by many Factions for it's malicious nature, but is still used by old Stray Devils to return them to their original state to this day.**

 **The circle will automatically destroy itself and any sort of evidence pointing to it's existence if user has failed or died**

 **Power Restore: 100,000 x Per Person**

Issei's face paled stark white, that not even his [Gamer's mind] could curb down the small amount of horror he was feeling right now. He took note of the words being spoken on the window and left them for later, focusing on the fact that these people were about to get fucking sacrificed!

He needed to get rid of that circle, and get rid of it fast!

 **screeeeeEEEEEEE!**

Issei was about to take the stairs but ducked his head low when he heard the unmistakable sound of a rust door opening, meaning that someone was already here.

He moved his head to look over and saw a very strange sight.

Another large rusty iron door was swung open from the other side of the warehouse, and entering it was a very tall and rotund man guarded by what looked to be four monsters. The man himself looked to be in his mid-thirties with caucasian features, having a pot belly but looked to be densely built with thick muscles. He was standing unnaturally over 7'5" feet tall and had short brown hair kept in a clean cut over a rough, grizzled face with a round jaw and hollow cheeks, a black demon mask tattooed on his right cheek slightly hidden by a close-cropped beard, and lastly narrow, piercing bright pink eyes that had slight wrinkles but didn't minimize the stern expression on his face giving off a scary and stern feeling. The man was wearing a black dress shirt with a dark red vest and a black bolo tie with a blue amulet in the middle around his neck underneath a dark brown trench coat, black dress slacks and brown loafers. The man himself had a black wristwatch on his left wrist, a black fingerless glove with a black steel briefcase in his right hand, and a black newsy cap on his head.

To Issei he would have looked like a jolly and portly fat man, but was instead came off rather terrifying and scary.

Surrounding him were appear to be four humanoid and bipedal rats, or rather ratmen per say. They all had dark brown fur and stood over four feet tall with beady red eyes, broad noses, white sharp teeth, thin bodies and long sinuous pink tails. All four were decked out in mismatched iron and leather armor with some wielding wooden clubs and wrought iron spears with round wooden shields, one exception being the ratman besides the man wielding two sickly green glowing curved blades serrated at the edges.

Behind the ratmen were what looked to be small red imps the size of a toddler. They had a strange black circle placed over their hands and stomach, their eyes were covered by their dark red bowl hair with two horns poking out, and behind their heads were long braided ponytails tied at the end with two green bells. They were hopping all over the place, looking cheerful and mischievous.

"Is it done, Rikshaw?" Issei could hear the man ask towards the ratman with the blades besides him, who nodded his head.

"It-it is done, Master Grue." The ratman known as Rikshaw chittered with a rough, scratchy tone. "The man-things are in place, and the circle and ritual are ready for use."

The man Issei now knew as Grue nodded, his eyes narrowing at the ratman. "Good, see to it that no-one, not even our guest disrupts the ritual." He then grabbed it's head with his right hand and brought it near his face, glaring hostilty. "Or else your clan will pay the price for your insolence, understand Skaven?" The man growled out, glaring directly at the shivering ratmen hanging in his right hand.

Issei narrowed his eyes hearing this. The ratma-no, skaven looked as if it was nervous working for the man.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Rikshaw chittered nervously. It was roughly dropped to the ground and Grue moved forward to the circle going inside at the center. He took a look at the people around him and scrunched his face in discontent. "The sacrifice is not as large as I imagined, but it will suffice for dealing with those brats from the Gremory and Sitri clan." The large man scoffed, drawling out his words in disinterest.

Issei widened his eyes hearing that. _'What the hell does one of the Great Onee-sama's have to do with this guy, and what Sitri is he talking about?'_

Did his school have a person with the name Sitri? There was Souna-Kaichou but her surname was Shitori.

Issei then decided to move himself, stealthily going down the stairs and taking cover behind the small metal sheets. Issei gripped the bat in his hand tightly and looked over his cover.

Grue snapped his fingers, causing the candlesticks to be lit, and clicked open the briefcase revealing inside to be a young lamb and a large iron knife.

Issei did not know how that lamb fitted in, magic maybe?

Issei had then almost lost his stomach when the man had quickly slit his own right wrist and the lamb's throat with the knife, each of the blood pouring from the wounds mixing together and dropping towards the center of the pentogram, causing the circle and the marks to glow eerily dark orange. The man then there away 's corpse and wiped his hands off with a handkercheif from his pocket.

"Oh and Rikshaw, speaking of our guest..." Grue's eyes turned to look towards the hidden brunette pervert, who widened his eyes in fear when he saw the man gave him a wide devilish smile. "Take care of him, would you?"

Issei felt a sudden presence behind him and ducked, barely dodging a club swung at his head and lashed out with his own bat, hitting the skaven straight across it's head. He got out of hiding and vaulted over the metal sheet, running towards the center and turning around to face his assailants.

There were four skaven around him, wielding their spears and clubs in their hands while stalking creepily towards him. Issei had saw that the lead skaven Rikshaw hanging in the back twirling his blades menacingly. He then glanced above the heads of the skaven in front of him and saw a sliver of hope.

 **Verminkin [Level 3]**

 **[Skaven Henchman]**

 **Warpguard [Level 4]**

 **[Skaven Shielder]**

It may have not been much, but he now knew that he had a chance of beating this things. But it was their leader that was the problem.

Issei glanced above Rikshaw's head and grimaced.

 **Rikshaw [Level 6]**

 **[Assassin Adept]**

Not only was the skaven three levels higher than him, it's title was also very worrying.

 _'Alright, I can do this,'_ Issei thought to himself, gulping. _'It's just a bunch of rats, it's just a bunch of rats. it's just a bunch of rats...'_

...a bunch of rats who are all man-sized, bloodthirsty and looked ready to slaughter and tear into his flesh. Oh god, why did he do this again?!

He could also see that the imps were behind the skaven, grinning mischievously as they hopped around on their feet. Issei decided to look above their heads and see what they were.

 **Obariyon [Level 3]**

 **[Piggyback Demon]**

Wait...there are yokai as well?!

Issei just shook his head gripping his bat tightly before he recklessly swung at a verminkin with a club, who quickly dodged and ran around him striking across his back. "Gah!" Issei gritted his teeth in pain and swung his bat widely at the skaven, who dodged his attack again.

 **-50HP!**

"Die-die!" Issei saw at the corner of his eye a warpguard charging towards him with it's spear and back-stepped out of the way, lashing out with his right fist formed as a haymaker into the skaven's face sending it down to the floor grabbing it's nose in pain.

Issei widened his eyes when he saw that he had finally landed a blow, and came to a realization."[Boxing], of course!" He was then struck with an idea. Issei quickly opened his [Inventory] and grabbed one of his boxing gloves, wearing it over his right hand and immediately shifted into a boxing stance with his left hand still holding his bat.

Issei had quickly rolled to the right out of harm's way seeing a spear thrust into the air of where he was and slammed his bat into a warpguard's face, stunning it and struck again at the monster with a quick blow to the nose, breaking it.

"What are you all doing?!" Rikshaw chittered out, not expecting to see that the human was dodging all of their attacks. "Rush him, overwhelm the man-thing!"

The skaven group released out their own battle-cry's and charged at Issei, who gripped his bat harder and readied himself.

For the next few minutes Issei had sidestepped, bobbed and weaved out of harm's way from the skaven's attacks, barely managing to dodge their blows while sneaking in a few hits of his own. He had then felt something heavy land on his back and looked over his shoulder, seeing that one of the obariyon's had sneaked behind him and landed on his back with a grin.

"What the-?!" Before Issei could react, the obariyon had bitten it's mouth over his right ear and with a sharp bite and crunch ripped the top part off. "Ow, fuck!" Issei gritted his his teeth in pain and grabbed the obariyon's head. With enough strength he threw it off his back and onto a warpguard's face, which was hard enough to send them both down and knocking them out.

 **You have defeated the Warpguard! +600 EXP!**

 **You have defeated the Obariyon! +300 EXP!**

 **Right Ear has been slightly mutilated and ripped off, -80HP!**

 **[Lesser Bleeding] status has been activated! -5HP!**

 _'I know that already, captain obvious!'_ Issei irritably thought and hissed cupping his right ear in pain with his right boxing glove and feeling the blood dripping from the wound, before he had to dodge a club on his right. Issei kicked down the side of the offending verminkin's face and landed a hard haymaker on it's head, effectively knocking it out.

 **You have defeated the Verminkin! +600 EXP!**

Ignoring the pop-up, Issei grabbed the fallen skaven's club and threw it at Rikshaw, who simply sliced apart the club in half with one of it's blades.

"Shit!" Issei clicked his tongue, and saw at the corner of his eye an obariyon at his left. He widened his eyes when he saw that it's hand was glowing light green and before he could dodge, was immediately hit with a green ball of wind. "Oof!"

Issei rubbed his face in pain and noticed a pop-up appearing.

 **You have been hit with [Zan], -100HP!**

What the hell was a [Zan]?!

Issei saw that two of the skaven still conscious were now circling him, spear and club held up high. They looked ready to charge at him, which gave Issei an idea.

The verminkin and warpguard let out each of their battle-cry's and rushed at Issei's sides, what they didn't expect was for the pervert to leap out of the way at the last second. They both met head-on, with the warpguard's spear stabbing through it's fellow skaven's stomach and the verminkin's club slamming onto the other's head with a loud and hard smack.

The verminkin choked on it's breath a few times before dropping dead on a small pool of it's own blood with the spear still stuck in it's abdomen, and the warpguard was left dazed and collapsed on the floor.

 **You have defeated the Warpguard! +600 EXP!**

 **You have defeated the Verminkin! +600 EXP!**

Issei grimaced at the sight of blood feeling slight remorse before he shook it off, since that would have been him on the ground instead of the two skaven.

"Dammit!" Issei looked to his right and saw Rikshaw gritting it's teeth, with the obariyon now standing behind it. "How did man-thing survive skaven swarm?!"

...Issei looked around his surroundings for a moment to comprehend and flatly looked at Rikshaw, with his glove and bat lazily hanging at his sides. "I...have no idea." Issei said deadpanned, not understanding how he survived that either.

"Well then..." Rikshaw twirled it's swords in it's hands, and rushed at the surprised Issei. "Think fast man-thing!"

"Shit!" Issei hastily brought his bat up to block the attack, and was surprised when it was cleaved in half. He moved his head back out of the way barely dodging Rikshaw's slashes, which somehow managed to cut his right eyebrow and landed on his ass. Issei then rolled himself out and grabbed a nearby spear, wielding it in his left hand.

Rikshaw narrowed it's eyes at the brunette. "Does the man-thing even know how to use a spear?" It asked mockingly.

Issei gulped and steeled his nerves, readying the spear in his hand and glaring at the skaven. "No...but I can use it to stab your ugly mouse head off." He taunted the skaven.

 **[Taunt] activated!**

Rikshaw just narrowed it's eyes, not amused by the "mouse" comment. "We'll see man-thing." The skaven looked to it's right at the obariyon. "You, come here."

The obariyon look confused, before it shrugged it's shoulders and stepped closer. Before Issei could react Rikshaw grabbed the obariyon and threw it at his face, knocking his head back.

 **-30HP!**

" Fug(Fuck)!" Issei's words muffled out and dropped his spear before he grabbed the obariyon's stomach, struggling and trying to pull it off. "Ged oof re(Get off me)!"

Issei had finally ripped the obariyon's body off his face and threw it across the ground hard, with it skidding a few meters away now unconscious.

 **You have defeated the Obariyon! +300 EXP!**

 **You have levelled up!**

 **You have 5 additional Attribute Points!**

Issei turned to look at Rikshaw who at the distraction immediately reached him. He readied his hands up and with a lucky swing landed a hard jab at Rikshaw's face sending it back dazed on the floor, but not before he received two slashes with one tearing through the lower part of his shirt and viciously cutting his stomach and the other landed on the center of his face creating a trench and splattering his face with gushing blood. "Ugh!" Issei gritted out and closed his eyes before placing a hand over his now split face, nearly collapsing on his knees due to the pain he was receiving.

 **-200HP!**

 **You have been [Poisoned], health will go down one by one!**

Fuck, he needed to finish this fight fast!

Issei blearily opened an eye and looked around for a weapon, spotting something on the ground which looked like a medium-sized red vial lying by one of the knocked-out skaven's pouches. He removed a hand from his face which was slowly getting covered in blood and picked it up, [Observe]'ing it.

 **Medium-Grade Recovery Potion**

 **A medium rank recovery or health potion which recovers and heals a person's health and ailments. Tastes like strawberries.**

 **Rank: [Uncommon]**

 **Heals minor ailments/chance of healing major ailments by 50%**

 **Health Recover: 500**

Perfect!

Issei immediately opened the cork and drank it feeling the wounds over his face and body re-knitting and healing themselves, all together stopping the bleeding from all his wounds.

 **+500HP recovered!**

 **[700/700]**

 **[Lesser Bleeding] status has been destroyed!**

 **[Poisoned] status has been destroyed!**

Issei could still feel the pain, but it was much more manageable now. He wiped the blood off his face and raised a hand to feel it. Issei sighed despondently finding that his right ear was still missing it's top part, his right eyebrow now had a small thin scar, and lastly trailing over his nose was a long noticeable rough scar starting from his right eye and reaching underneath the bottom of his left eye from what he felt. _'Well that's great, how am I gonna explain this to mom and dad?'_ Issei thought nervously, fearing for his parent's reactions.

There was also the fact that he now looked like a troublemaker and delinquent, but he wouldn't focus on it right now.

Issei spotted a few more recovery potions, four in total, lying around the ground, and picked them up inserting them in his [Inventory]. It was then that the skaven assassin had finally recovered and got up on it's feet, looking furious. "I'll kill you for that man-thing!"

Issei opened his [Inventory] and equipped his other boxing glove. He bumped his gloves together and glared challengingly at the skaven before him. "Yeah? Bring it on, you mickey mouse bootleg."

 **[Taunt] activated!**

The skaven leader roared and charged at Issei again, who spotted a nearby wooden shield and grabbed it to defend himself. Issei steadily raised his shield barely blocking Rikshaw's slash and used it to push the skaven back, lashing out with a luck hard cross to it's face.

"Argh!" Rikshaw's head flew back at the blow, and that's when the pervert capitalized on the lucky chance by bashing the shield into the skaven's face hard, breaking it in half while at the same time sending Rikshaw to the ground. Issei had let go of his broken shield and went down on his knees before he started raining down hard punches left and right with Rikshaw barely able to defend itself. After he was done, Issei grabbed a club and gave Rikshaw's head a hard smack, finally knocking it out cold.

 **You have defeated Rikshaw! +1,500 EXP!**

 **You have levelled up!**

 **You have 5 additional Attribute Points!**

Issei exhaled heavily, taking the time to catch his breath before he opened his status to increase his both his STR and VIT, raising them to both 37 and 33 and increasing his health to 825. It was then Issei heard something making a sound behind him.

 **PAK! PAK! PAK! PAK! PAK! (A/n:...couldn't think of any other sound, sue me.)**

Issei could recognize the sound as slow clapping and got up from his knees, turning around. Observing the young man before him with silently calculating eyes, Grue simply continued to slowly clap his hands in applause with his briefcase on the ground besides him. "Bravo, you managed to defeat my weak guards human, bravo."

Issei heard something strange in those words and took a step back. "You're not human...are you?" Issei asked cautiously.

Grue simply raised an eyebrow at Issei, looking curious at his words. "What gave you that idea, boy?"

Issei spotted another wooden shield besides him and grabbed it. "When you called me human, by your tone it was like you were degrading me as if I was just a bug to you, and you're also using the Ritual of Blood, which is primarily used by Stray Devils." The fact that there were devils, strays even trying the sort of thing this man was about to do scared the shit out of him. "And again, also the fact you called me human, that kinda gave it away."

The rotund man widened his eyes slightly, before narrowing them sharply. "How do you know about the Ritual of Blood, boy? This practice isn't exactly well-known now, especially to humans in the know. And from my perspective, you don't look like a magician or warrior at all. Not even a scholar at least."

Issei gulped, trying to find his words and decided to make something up. "Umm, that's because I...red it in a book!"

Grue raised an eyebrow at the young man before him and crossed his arms, not convinced. "A book?" He asked, incredulously. "You know the Ritual of Blood...from a book? A book which should have been like it's copies burnt and destroyed centuries ago just for having the ritual in it?...That exact same book?"

Issei raised the shield, grinning nervously. "Um...I can explain that one, hehe..." He stopped himself short, his face scrunching up in thought. "Wait a minute, shouldn't have you started the ritual already?"

Grue scoffed, sounding amused and entertained. "I was observing the battle you and my guards were in, and couldn't resist watching it till the end. I would call it a hunch, but this was your first fight wasn't it?"

Issei hesitated, not really knowing why he was having a pleasant conversation with the man before him, and nodded. "Um, yeah?"

Grue narrowed his eyes even more at the brunette, now looking interested. "And this was your first time seeing blood, and you merely toss that slight remorse I saw away without a flinch? I must say, I'm impressed."

Issei looked at Grue hesitantly. gritting his teeth in slight frustration. "Why are you asking me this questions?" He asked, not understanding why the rotund man kept looking at him like that. Was he being stalled?

Grue didn't answer him, simply observing Issei's form with a critical eye, and nodded. "You're here here to save these people, yes?" He saw Issei nodded hesitantly, and continued. "How about this boy, you and me face off in a duel to the death. Whoever kills the other wins. You win, you save these people. I win however, and you become just like them, a sacrifice."

Issei couldn't believe his ears, looking at the man with caution. "What's the catch?" He asked, looking uneasy at the thought of killing someone.

Grue snorted and waved a hand off. "No catch at all. You interest me boy, and I want to see if you can amuse me more than I already am. Now..." Grue raised his arms in question. "Have we struck an accord?"

Before Issei could answer, he was immediately met with a window.

 **[Paranormal Activity] has been updated and changed!**

 **The Midnight Duel: You have found the man responsible for hypnotizing these people, and have been struck with a fated Duel to the Death. Win this battle and save these people, brave hero!**

 **(Note: Accepting this quest would result in 90% of your death, while the other 10% would result in you barely surviving)**

 **Quest Reward: +80,000 EXP, +20,000¥, [?], [?]**

 **Quest Failure: Death, Murayama dies, forty civilian deaths**

 _'Funny...'_ Issei mentally chuckled to himself, feeling a slow amount of hesitation and dread filling up. _'I don't feel like a hero.'_

Issei's finger hesitated over the button again, not sure if he wanted to go through with this, if he wanted to actually kill someone, before he felt his [Gamer's Mind] kicking in. He took a couple of deep breaths calming himself down and pressed the button, causing it to disappear and looked at Grue.

"I accept!" Issei exclaimed, staring bravely at the portly man.

Grue simply stared at Issei and started silently chuckling, before he slowly began to laugh uproariously. "Excellent! Simply excellent, all these years of careful and intricate planning , and I finally have an opponent at last! But where are my manners. Before we begin, I must first tell you my name."

The portly man raised and pounded a fist to his chest, grinning broadly. "I am Grue Ashmedai Asmodeus, fallen Satan, former King of Hell and the Underworld itself, and most likely an old ancient relic of the past. What be your name, lad?"

Issei widened his eyes at the man's sudden change in demeanor and his words, before he responded back. "I-Issei Hyoudou, 2nd year highschool student!" He said, straightening his posture.

"Hahahahaha! Well then Mr. Hyoudou, prepare for the fight of your life! And try not to lose too easily." The stout man then began to remove his coat, confusing Issei.

"What are yo-"

 **BOOM!**

Before Issei could finish those words, Grue's form had suddenly bursted out and exploded with large black aura and miasma streaked with ashes and cinders, sending Issei back flying through the air before his back had finally hit the wall, hard. "Oof!"

Issei's body fell to ground roughly, causing him to groan in pain. "What the heck was that?" He asked, dazed from the hit.

Issei finally recovered himself and looked down, seeing that he still had the shield and boxing gloves in his hands. He got up from his position and looked up, his eyes widening at the sight. Holy shit..." He breathed out, not believing what he was seeing.

Standing in front of him was not a man anymore, but a whole different creature. It stood above twelve feet tall, it's two long legs bent and covered in black fur with black cloven hooves reminiscent of a goat's, followed by a stout and densely built abdomen and potbelly covered by an ornate obsidian breastplate and rounded pauldrons with a thick red rope around the waist, behind it was a live and moving black serpent tail. Over it's shoulders was an ornate large red cape. It's upper arms were covered in black crow feathers while it's forearms were covered in black and orange-tinted scales, and black metal bracers with red, tasseled ropes tied all over them. It's fingers appeared as sharp black claws and in it's left hand was holding what looked to be a large and sleek obsidian warhammer with engraved goat heads in gold and was larger than Issei's own body. It had a large thick metal face with vicious looking teeth like a tenderiser, which tapered down to the main body of the hammer, the rear face having a pick like spike and another spike out the tip of it. It's shaft was made of black metal and was engraved with golden glowing runes, separated by two gleaming golden rings that separated the warhammer into three pieces, the main head and an inch of neck, the main shaft, and then the handle, with the very end of the hammer having another golden spiky point. In it's right hand was a obsidian black hatchet with intricate gold features, with it's sharp blade being orange and jagged at the edges.

It's head, or rather heads to be exact, was the strangest of them all. There were three in total, first on the left was a black goat head with short black horns pointing backwards dark violet eyes silently observing him creepily, second on the right was a black bull head with sharp black horns pointing forwards snorting furiously and eyeing him with rage in it's orange eyes, and lastly in the center was a black rabbit head with long black ears and a ornate golden crown over it's head looking at him with a jolly crazed madness in it's bright pink eyes.

All in all, it looked pretty fucking terrifying to the shell-shocked Issei. He looked above and grimaced even more.

 **Asmodeus [Level 10]**

 **[Stray Satan/Former Duke of the Underworld]**

The man before him was a devil, and if Issei remembered right about what this guy was, he was in **s** _ **erious** _ trouble

 **"Well, Boy. Are You Astonished At My True Form?"** The rabbit head exclaimed in a happy and jaunty tone, laughing in crazed glee. **"You Should Be, After All This Is Something I Haven't Done In A Long Time Since I Fell From My Throne!"**

 **"WHEN ARE WE GOIN' TO KILL THE KID, HUH?! I'M STARVING OVER HERE!"** The bull head roared angrily in a rough and heavy tone with strangely enough a southern accent, snorting heavily. **"WE HAVEN'T EATEN IN DAYS! _"_**

 _ **"Patience you two."**_ The goat head whispered in a soft creepy tone, eyeing the shocked young man before them. _**"We can't just rush in...we have to...test our potential meal before we kill it."**_

"...What the fuck did I just get myself into?" Issei whispered to himself, horrified at the fact that he had to fucking fight this hulking giant of a beast!

 **"It Doesn't Matter. Because Ready Or Not, Young Man...** " The large beast known as Asmodeus took a menacing step towards Issei, who took a step back. **"Here I Come!"** Asmodeus finished and leaped towards the teenager.

"Shit!" Issei raised his hands up to fight, ready for the coming fight of his life.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

"Hmm, that's strange." Akari Hyoudou, or rather Mrs. Hyoudou who was putting on her coat said as she looked at the clock, seeing that it was 7:30 PM. "Issei should have been back by now."

Eiji Hyoudou, or Mr. Hyoudou who was pulling their luggage towards the door looked towards the clock like his wife did, frowning slightly. "Huh, you're right dear. I wonder where he is?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hyoudou both contemplated for a moment, and deadpanned. "Probably watching porn with his friends." They both finished with a sigh.

Now don't get them wrong, they loved their son dearly and are proud of the man he had become, but his obsession with breasts and the female body can be exhausting at times. They both hoped for grandchildren someday, but with the rate their own son was going through, it would be a long time before they could enjoy that moment.

"You know, I sometimes think he was gay for watching porn with his own guy friends, but his perversity and collection says otherwise." Mr. Hyoudou said and smiled proudly.

Mrs. Hyoudou to look at him questioningly and placed a hand over her hip. "And what...do you mean by that?" She said, frowning with a small dark aura coming out of her. causing Mr. Hyoudou to gulp in fear. "N-nothing, sweetie." He grinned nervously, slightly sweating from his brow.

Mrs. Hyoudou looked towards her husband with glaring eyes, causing him to sweat even more, before she dropped it with a sigh. "Honestly, if it wasn't for that old man at the park, I would have thought he had gotten his perversion from you." She said, internally cursing the old coot for corrupting her son from his childhood. It was a good thing she heard that he was still behind bars to this day.

"Either way he's running late, and we still have to explain to him about my recent promotion." Mr. Hyoudou said, putting on his night. He had recently gotten a promotion accepted a position in his company as an international liaison, which will require to him travel frequently and be overseas for extended periods of time, and since he was unwilling to pay for the company of any *ahem* bedwarmers, and because he valued her company and loving and witty(scary and terrifying) personality, his wife would be joining him on his travels, on which they would have to leave tonight.

Now they didn't want to leave their son on his own, of course. But they wanted him to finish his studies and know that regardless of his perversity that he is a strong, hardworking and independant young man.

"And besides, we left him enough money and food to survive. I'm sure he'll be fine." Mr. Hyoudou said, looking at his wife with a loving smile. Mrs. Hyoudou sighed again before smiling back at him. Both knowing in their hearts that their son wouldn't get in any trouble while they were away.

* * *

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" Issei shouted in panic, ducking from the hatchet swung over his head and rolled to the sides, avoiding the warhammer smashing his way and the stream of fire coming from Asmodeus's rabbit head soon after.

Issei leapt back and breathed heavily, gripping the curved swords in his hands hard and glared at the beast. He had been fighting this monster for over an hour now, and the thing isn't still down. His face was slightly bruised showing off a black bruise underneath his right eye and the scar over his right eye and nose trench had been re-opened while his shirt had been torn away into rags, showing off the bruised, slightly burnt, and heavily injured state his body was in. He had unequipped his boxing gloves to grab the swords from Rikshaw's paws when it was evident that he wouldn't be able to get close to the devil with just his fists, but he still hadn't gotten a hit yet.

All of the people who in the circle were moved to a secluded and different part of the warehouse when Asmodeus wanted a much large battleground, which meant Issei didn't have to worry about the devil stomping all of the people he was trying to save.

" **IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE, BOY?!"** The bull head said, snorting at him mockingly. " **PATHETIC!"** The large beast then brought down his warhammer over the brunette, who rolled to the left dodging the crushing blow and rushed up the stairs, in which the rabbit head followed Issei and blew out a stream of hot fire after him.

"Shit!" Issei ducked underneath the metal sheets, a stream of fire nearly avoiding his head and melting the top parts of the metal sheets and the railings off covering him. Issei took a look at his HP and grimaced.

 **[203/825]**

Issei grabbed a health potion from his [Inventory] and drank it, healing himself and raising his health back to 825. Issei rubbed the right side of his face feeling the purple bruise disappear before he tried to think of a plan to get out of this situation. _'Okay, I've been burnt, stabbed, slashed, slammed, and nearly crushed with a large warhammer by a beast with three heads, with one being able to SHOOT FLAMES OUT IT'S MOUTH!'_ Issei thought, gritting his teeth and scratching his head heavily in irritation. How the hell was he going to beat this thing?!

He took a look down at his knuckles, still slightly bloody and bruised with ripped knuckles already slowly healing themselves, and looked up widening his eyes, seeing many bundles of rusty steel beams and platforms hanging above rusty chains.

"Huh, those things could work, but how...?" Issei thought for awhile and triad to come up with a plan. He then heard a hissing sound and turned around to see the stream of fire already melting the railings and metal sheets covering him. He quickly moved onto another cover and saw a nearby hanging platform he could jump on.

Issei, who decided to take a leap of faith, hopped over the railings using them to jump higher and landed on the platform while avoiding the stream of fire, shakily trying to regain his balance before succeeding. "Phew!" Issei wiped the sweat off his eyebrow and went to jump on another platform dodging the warhammer that had crushed the platform where he was before.

 _ **"What is that boy planning...?"**_ Asmodeus's goat head asked, looking at the young man in confusion before his taurus and rabbit head decided to continue attacking his opponent.

Issei jumped over platform and platform, dodging the fire and the swinging hatchet and warhammer trying to hit him before he finally reached his destination. All of Asmodeus's heads eyes widened when they realized what he was about to do, and before they could react Issei had severed the chains, letting loose the steel beams which all fell on Asmodeus's heads, hard.

 _ **"ARGH!"**_ Asmodeus cried out in pain as the beams smashed into all of their heads, while Issei in the distraction fell towards one of their heads and grabbed the bull's head by it's horns, standing over it's nose and stabbing both of it's eyes with his blades gouging them out and causing the injured eyeholes to gush out with pools of blood which coated Issei's front side, and the bull to scream louder than it's fellow heads. **"ARRRRRGGGGH! _ **"** _** The bull head roared in pain, letting go of the hatchet in it's right hand to try and get the boy off of him.

 **Asmodeus's Heads has been dealt damage! -300HP!**

 **Asmodeus's Bull Head Eyes have been blinded and gouged out! -30 Vision!**

 **Asmodeus is suffering under a [Bleeding Status], decreasing his health one by one!**

Issei evaded the hand and slashed at it instead, drawing out a thick lined wound and slammed one of his blades pommel against the bull's nose, infuriating the beast even more. Asmodeus had finally grabbed the boy off his head with each of the heads growling at him, the bull even more so.

 _'This wasn't my best plan. was it?'_ Issei thought, bracing himself.

 **"YOU'RE DEAD, MEATBAG!"** The bull head roared in fury even though it couldn't see properly, causing the wind around Issei to be blown back. The beast then reared it's right arm back and threw Issei through the warehouse, who managed to grab on to some hanging chains.

Issei was dangling himself in the air, trying to hold on tight before he saw that Asmodeus was getting ready to charge at him. Issei had an idea, and taunted the devil. "Hey, four-eyes! Come and kiss my ass, why don't'cha?! If you could even do it at all!" He shouted, taunting Asmodeus about the fact that it's eyes was now one pair short.

 **[Taunt] Activated!**

Both the rabbit and goat heads of Asmodeus glared at him for his implication, while the bull head was still trying to keep it's eyes from bleeding out. Asmodeus reared his legs back, grinding into the ground hard, before finally moving forward charging towards Issei in a mad bull rush.

Issei swung his legs back and forth, growing nervous each second the devil drew closer, before he managed to swung himself far enough to dodge the charge and returned to his position.

 **BAM!**

Asmodeus found himself stuck into the wall stunned, the horns of it's bull head keeping it to the wall while it collapsed on it's knees. Seeing his chance, Issei swung himself off the chain and hopped on it's back, using the fur of it's body and the armor parts covering it to climb up. Issei finally reached a steady position and started to hack and slash at the exposed parts of it's back, finally able to cut and stab into his opponent before he felt the body rumble.

 _Shit, need to get off now!'_ Issei thought, realizing that Asmodeus was about to awaken from his dazed state. Issei dropped onto the ground and sliced the back of Asmodeus's legs before running away. The devil was now fully recovered and turned around and ran after him, the rabbit head puffing it's cheeks and breathed fire at the human while trying to crush him with his warhammer.

Issei ran for his life, dodging the stream of fire at every turn while rolling out of the warhammer's way, getting hit by it a few time. He grabbed some of the rubble lying on the floor and kept throwing them at Asmodeus, who barely flinched at the hits.

He looked up and saw a gathering of the biggest bundle of beams hanging above the middle of the warehouse and found an opportunity, stopping on his heels and turning around to face the devil. "Hey, want to finish things here?!" Issei exclaimed.

The devil reached him and stopped attacking, glaring at him in hostile curiousity. **"Oh? What Are You Planning?"** The rabbit head asked while tilting his head.

"Nothing! Just a pure, straight fight to the death!" Issei raised his swords, geating into a fighting position. "Unless you don't want to end this?" He raised his eyebrow challengingly.

The goat head snorted. _**"...Very well, no more tricks and gimmicks."**_ Asmodeus removed his right arm from his bull head, which it's eyes stopped bleeding, and grabbed his hatchet. **"I'M GONNA PAY YOU BACK FOR THE EYES, BOY!"** The bull head roared.

Issei steeled his nerves and rushed at the devil, who breathed a stream of fire at him to which he dodged to the right but not before slighty burning his left arm, and reached the left leg. He sliced and diced the lower half of the leg, before being being kicked away. Issei regained his footing and dodged the hatchet about to hit him and raced to the back of the right leg, where he climbed it up causing Asmodeus to panic.

 **"What Are You Doing, Young Man? Get Off Me!"** The rabbit cried out, stopping his stream of fire. Issei climbed up the thrashing and roughhousing body of Asmodeus and reached the rabbit head, placed a sword's hilt in his mouth and jabbing the other in each of it's eyes, moving onto the goat head and doing the same thing. **"Aaaaar _rrrh!_ "** The rabbit and goat head screamed in pain and threw their heads out back, finally getting Issei off of him.

 **Asmodeus's Heads has been dealt damage! -600HP!**

 **Asmodeus's Goat Head Eyes have been blinded! -30 Vision!**

 **Asmodeus's Rabbit Head Eyes have been slightly blinded! -30 Vision!**

Issei was thrown up with his swords still in his hand and mouth, where he managed to catch some chains and climbed up, reaching the gathering of the large bundle of steel beams. He slashed each chain one by one, causing the hanging bundle to rock and creak in unsteadiness before Issei finally cut the last one, causing them all to finally fall.

Issei fell through the air followed by the steel beams now falling down towards the blinded devil and landed on it's head before jumping off towards the ground, dodging the steel beams that now surrounded and slammed into Asmodeus.

 **CLINK! CLANK! CLINK! CLANK! BAM! CLASH!**

Issei reached the ground and fell hard, rolling on his body a few times before stopping. "Argh...god damnit..." Issei groaned while releasing the sword in his mouth, feeling every inch of pain his body was in. He sat up and took a look at his left arm, seeing that his shoulder was dislocated and the rest of his arm was bent and broken in many places from the hard fall. He hissed in pain some more, and unsteadily got to his feet.

 **Left Arm has been broken and dislocated in several areas! -20 Mobility!**

"I'm going to be feeling this for awhile..." Issei groaned in agony. He turned around to see the aftermath. Dust was crowding the sight, and inside it was a large gathering of steel beams covering the devil's body, the staff and warhammer now unhanded and lying away a few meters.

"I...I did it...!" Issei cradled his left arm, looking in awe. He actually did it, he won! He looked around, expecting some kind of window to appear, but strangely enough there was none. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around to get to the civillians-

 ** _sssSSSHHHINK! SKRUNCH!_**

-before he was stopped on his feet. His eyes shot wide in shock as his body _shook._

Time seemed to freeze as he tried to process what had just happened. In that instant, Issei became aware of a noise.

' _Who… is that?'_ He thought. ' _Who's… screaming?'_

It took Issei for a moment to realize that it was _himself_ who was screaming at the top of his lungs. He blinked again as he suddenly realized something else: he could feel a slight strange sensation in the left side of his chest. His gaze shifted downwards and slowly he 'ah'd in understanding.

' _Oh, I see,'_ He mentally nodded. ' _The reason I'm screaming is that I got hit.'_

And indeed, the pervert had most certainly been hit. To be precise, the left side of his chest was being pierced through by a long and slithery black serpent tail, of which he forgot had existed.

 **-750HP!**

 **[Heavy Bleeding] Status has been activated!**

 **[75/825]**

 **[74/825]**

 **[73/825]**

As if him noticing his injury were the trigger, time resumed and Issei collapsed to his knees before being struck away by the same tail, simultaneously being spun and flung backwards, hitting the metalwork of the walls with a sickening crack and bouncing. He landed again on his side before skidding to a stop. Issei could feel his vision fading away as he could see the devil Asmodeus getting out of the steel beams. _'Shit...how could I forget about that.'_ Isssei thought, seeing his health decrease as his heart slowly stopped beating and the blood from the wound over his head starting to run down his face. His body was not responding back, every bone in his body now broken and damaged. He also saw that he was still wielding the blade in his right hand.

 **[47/825]**

 **[46/825]**

 **[45/825]**

 _'So...this is how it ends for me...dying in a warehouse...'_ Issei chuckled remorsely, feeling himself vomiting a glob of blood of what would be his last meal. _'It's funny how I was expecting to be killed by a mob of angry women someday, but who knew I'd be killed by an actual monster...'_

In his last few moments, Issei could see visions of his own life. His childhood with his best friend Shidou, meeting the old man who would give him his dream and goal, going through middleschool and meeting his friends Matsuda, Motohama and Rugal, seeing the proud looks on his parents faces when he manged to get into Kuoh, the beatings he and his buddies got when he peeked at the Kendo Club, and so much more.

Seeing his own life flashing through his eyes...he could say he had some regrets. Not being able to see his friends ever again, never gonna meet a girl who would actually like him for who he is, noit meeting Shidou again, not getting to grope any breasts at all and achieving his dream goal as Harem King!

But what's most worse about all of this...was that in his life, he never accomplished and amounted to anything worth living, after all.

 **[10/825]**

 **[9/825]**

 **[8/825]**

 _'Sorry, Mom and Dad...'_ Issei slowly closed his eyes, feeling his breath stopping. _'Sorry I'm never gonna get you those grandkids, huh?'_

 **[3/825]**

 **[2/825]**

 **[1/825]**

 **[0/825]**

Guess he _was_ just a joke after all.

With his breath hitched and his heart not beating anymore, Issei finally closed his eyes and passed away in silence...

...

...

...

 **+1 HP**

 **[1/825]**

'..w _ait...what's happening?'_ Issei blearily thought and felt his chest suddenly give out a small beat. A rough, rumbling voice invaded his mind.

 **["Hey… Hey, kid. Can you hear me?"]** The voice said.

Issei not knowing what to do, groaned weakly in the affirmative.

 **["Heh. Yeah, that's what I thought. Look, partner, I know that you're going through hell right now, but you can't give up, alright? You're not done yet, not even close. I can give you the power to go through this mess, but you'll have to give me something in return."]** The voice finished, causing Issei to groan.

"W...what do you want?" He asked weakly, causing the voice to rumble again.

 **[Look, your heart's been destroyed and your left arm will never be able to move even again. Give me those and in exchange you will be able to live again. The downside is, your being will be changed to suit a much more stronger body, you won't just be a normal human anymore and you won't be able to live a normal life after this. Are you willing to pay the price?"]** The voice warned Issei in caution.

...Issei blearily opened his eyes slightly covered with blood, seeing the devil Asmodeus now finally standing and retrieving his warhammer and hatchet, before responding back weakly. "Yes, if it gives me enough strength to save those people, it's worth it. I'm not going to run away from this, and I'm not going to let this three-headed dick get away with murdering anyone!" Issei growled weakly in determination.

The voice was silent for a moment before he chuckled. **[Hehehehe, I guess you are worthy for this after all. Very well, brace yourself, my host.]**

Issei suddenly felt a white, searing pain immediately burn and surge through his body, making him writhe in agony. It felt like he was being electrocuted!

 _'What's...happening to me?!'_ Issei thought gritting his teeth, and began to hiss and silently scream out in pain and agony when he felt his bones snapping back to place, his nerves regenerating, and felt a lot of things, not at all pleasant ones either.

His mind was blank, he could feel his skull about to split open, his brain feeling like it was going to blow up, his skin felt like it was going to burn right off. Every blood cell in his body felt like it was on fire, the sheer, raw power flowing through him felt like it was going to tear him up before he could use it.

After the pain in him subsided, Issei felt…changed. As if he could do anything. He lifted up his left arm, seeing that it had changed. From his shoulder to his hand, his left arm had turned draconic in nature, being covered in red scales emitting a radiant and proud aura while he could feel his fingers had been turned into sharp claws, and covering his entire left forearm was a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with a single emerald green gem mounted above where his hand was glowing with green celtic inscriptions. Set slightly above it was a smaller orange fiery jewel, and on each side was a sharp golden prong.

 **Health has been fully restored! [825/825]!**

 **Race has been changed from [Human] to [Half-Dragon] due to [Dragon Deification]!**

 **Title has been revealed as [Sekiryuutei]!**

 **Perk has been revealed as [Heavenly Red Dragon's Host]!**

 **Special Status has been revealed as [Awakened Sekiryuutei]!**

 **Sacred Gear has been unlocked!**

 **[Boosted Gear] has been unleashed!**

 **You have learned the skill [Boost]!**

 **[Boost] (Active/Passive) [LV1, 00.00]**

 **The special ability of the Twice Critical and Boosted Gear. Although the first is seen as weak, it does not pay to underestimate its use.**

 **Doubles the STR, VIT, DEX and MP of the user every ten seconds.**

 **Current Boost Limit: ten times.**

He...he was a who? Sacred what now?

"W-who...are you?" Issei asked the voice in his head, shock and awe clearly expressed on his face. It responded with a chuckle in return.

 **["Me? I'm Ddraig, the Red Welsh Dragon Emperor of Domination, the one inside your left arm and heart who is going to be working with you from now on till the end, partner. Now, get back up on your feet and get the devil's attention, the party's about to get started."]** The voice finally known as Ddraig finished.

Issei groaned, feeling his bones creak and crack, before he was finally standing up again. He looked up and saw Asmodeus with it's back turned, and ran after it. "Hey, asswipe! I'm still here!" He shouted at the devil.

 **"Huh?!"** Asmodeus turned around, it's rabbit head looking down at Issei with slightly blinded and bloody eyes and became gobsmacked, **"H-How Are You Still Alive?!"** Asmodeus's rabbit head asked in confusion.

 **"THE BASTARD STILL LIVES?! LET ME AT 'IM, LET ME AT THE DEAD MAN!"** The bull head roared out while swinging the warhammer in Asmodeus's left hand.

 ** _"Impossible, we killed him with our tail, we stabbed him through the heart...you should be dead right now!"_** The goat head said incredulously, not believing what it had heard since it couldn't see.

Issei could feel a word come to his mind and reared his left arm back, getting into a fighting position while raising the sword in his right hand. "Oh yeah?! Bring it on, [Boost]!" He pushed his arm forward, the gem over his gauntlet now glowing vividly in brilliant emerald light.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[You have been affected by the Status Effect [Boost]! Your power has been doubled!]**

He charged forward towards the large devil, who raised his warhammer and hatchet and charged towards the human as well. The battle had resumed, with Issei weathering through every blow, hit, and burn with endurance and determination he couldn't remember before, now able to stand toe-to-toe with large devil while Asmodeus found himself being overwhelmed, surprised and shocked at the human's new-found strength. He was also being helped by Ddraig, who was giving him instructions on where to hit and dodge, while boosting himself up over the course of the battle.

 **["Dodge, now!"]** Ddraig warned his partner causing Issei to take a step back, parrying the hatchet at his left, and ducked at the stream of fire streaming above his face before back-stepping from the warhammer. Issei was now back to a bloody and injured state,with his pants slightly tattered as his shirt, having finished three potions available to him leaving him with the last while he managed to retrieve the second blade. "[Boost]!" He shouted out and boosted for the tenth time before charging back into battle.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[You have been affected by the Status Effect [Boost]! Your power has been doubled!]**

 **["You need to finish this fast, partner!"]** Ddraig warned Issei, who nodded in confirmation.

"Right!"

Asmodeus was in a similar state. The large devil was wounded and cut in some places, it's lower legs trying to stand up despite the numerous cuts over them, and was missing a bracer over his left arm while the breastplate and pauldrons protecting it was dented and bent in some small places showing no damage whatsoever, and it's cape was now tattered and ragged. The Rabbit head was still able to see clearly yet less so then before, unlike the other two heads who were still blind.

Asmodeus stomped on the ground in front of Issei, creating a shockwave which threw the half-dragon back a few meters and swung out his warhammer, which to the devil's disappointment was narrowly missed by an inch of Issei's hair who ducked and continued swinging. Issei weaved through the barrage of swinging warhammer's and hatchet's paths. Each time the beast's weapons came close to grazing him, he swung his swords back, defending and parrying each time. Each swing began to chip at his swords metal, chipping them off piece by piece, shrapnel by shrapnel. Seeing the hatchet swinging at him, Issei side stepped the blow, wincing as it whipped a gale to smack him around. As fast as Asmodeus was at swinging, he was slow when it came to rearing his weapons back. With that in mind, Issei pumped his boosted legs into the ground, exploding off the spot to feintly swing a sword at its jugular.

Asmodeus leaned back it's heads from the swing but didn't expect for Issei to instead land on his chest and jumped slashing at the rabbit head's eyes, blinding it completely and becoming dazed, causing all of the heads to roar loudly. Issei got off and landed on the ground as the large devil fell on it's knees. He took a moment to steady his feet before hearing Ddraig call out to him in his head again.

 **["Issei, Now's your chance to finish this!"]** Ddraig exclaimed, prompting him to grit his teeth and tilt his head incredulously.

"How?!" Issei asked, it was clear enough to them that even with it's eyes blind, the devil was still able to kill him.

 **["You can feel something, the energy stirring inside you from all of your boosts, yeah?"]** Issei took a moment to to feel the power inside his body and nodded hesitantly. **["Then what you need to do is raise your left hand with an open palm towards the devil, gather all of the energy inside you, and finally release it into a powerful shot of energy."]**

"...How the hell do you expect me to know how to do that?" Issei deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. He could hear Ddraig sigh before responding.

 **["Good point, you're still new to this after all, partner. Look, just get the devil's breastplate off and reach his chest. Here, I'll help you."]** Issei nodded in response, now knowing the plan and felt a sudden rush of knowledge get into his head. He noticed a window appeared at the corner of his eye and not having the time to read the window closed it before Asmodeus finally recovered from the stun.

 **"GRAH! WE'VE BEEN MADE FOOLS BY THIS HUMAN FOR LONG ENOUGH!"** The bull head roared in blind fury.

 _ **"Calm down, Russell. It wouldn't be smart for us to berserk on ahead like you do."**_ The goat head said, causing the bull head now named Russell to growl.

 **"OH YEAH, THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY, BOB! AT LEAST YOUR EYES HADN'T BEEN BLINDED AND GOUGED OUT, YOU DICK!"**

 _ **"How am I a dick?! My eyes are in the same blind boat as you are, you brutish bull!"**_ The goat head now named Bob growled back.

The rabbit head sighed between the two head's arguing. **"Oh No, Not This Again...Will You Two Calm Down, You're Both Embarrassing All Of Us, You Know That Right?"**

 **"SHUT IT GRUE!/ _Shut it Grue!"_** Both head's roared at the rabbit head, with the now known Grue sighing again.

"Um...what is going on?" Issei asked. Were the head's...arguing?

 **["Issei this is an opportunity for the both of us, boost again now!"]** Ddraig called out, with Issei nodding at his idea.

Issei raised his left arm and pushed it forward, the gem on his gauntlet glowing brightly again. "[Boost]!"

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[You have been affected by the Status Effect [Boost]! Your power has been doubled!]**

 **[Boost] Limit has been reached! Countdown has started!**

 **3:00...**

 **2:59...**

 **2:58...**

 **"H _u_ h? _"_** All of Asmodeus's heads turned forward, dimly seeing a bright emerald light shine in the darkness covering their eyes. Issei rushed forward and with a great leap grabbed onto the devil's breastplate. Issei started punching and ripping apart the various part's of the armor, finally able to get a clear shot at it's heart. He raised his left hand and pumped mana into it, seeing a small ball of green energy fill his hand and grow into a size of a basketball, and aimed it at the center. "[Dragon Shot]!" Issei roared out.

 **ssssschink BMMMMM!**

A large beam of emerald energy fired out of Issei's left palm and ripped apart the entirety of Asmodeus's chest and abdomen. **"GRAAAAAAA _AAAAH!"_** The heads all roared in extreme pain and agony before Asmodeus collapsed on it's knees, finally defeated.

Issei roughly fell to the ground, and felt his vision blur, not even noticing the window that appeared in front of him. "Urgh, why do I...feel...tired." Issei whispered, his body not responding to his will. He was soon greeted by a window.

 **[Boost] Countdown has ended! Overlimit has been reached, [Black Out] Status has been activated!**

 **["Don't worry about the devil, Issei. He's already going to die by now, so you can rest. You've won..."]** Ddraig reassured him.

Issei nodded weakly, feeling his vision swim before finally blacking out and going unconscious.

* * *

...Asmodeus unhanded the war hammer in his left hand and raised it towards the large gaping chasm in his chest. **"...We Have Been...Defeated..."** Grue, clearly shocked, said and trailed off with it's fellow heads both silent as well.

 _ **"...By a..."**_ Bob continued, tilting it's head.

 **"...YOUNG MORTAL?"** Russel finished. They were all silent for a long time, before they all suddenly roared out in laughter.

 **"YOU WERE RIGHT GRUE, THIS YOUNG MAN IS THE ONE WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"** Russell laughed out loud, causing Grue to laugh even harder.

 **"What Did I Tell Ya, Of Course He Would Win!"** Grue cheekily said, raising their left hand with a ball of hazy green mana over their eyes, completely repairing and regenerating all of their eyes. **"I Knew There Was Something Special About This One!"**

 ** _"Not to mention the amount of lust and lechery we can feel rolling off of him...he's perfect."_** Bob whispered excitedly, before he casted an unimpressive look at Russell. _**"We haven't eaten in days...really?"**_

Russell snorted and waived a left hand at Bob. **"EH WHATEVER, WASN'T MUCH BETTER THAN YOUR'S, THAT'S FOR SURE."**

Grue looked down at their young opponent and whistled, causing the other two to look down and look impressed as well. Over the young man's left red scaled arm was a sight they couldn't forget, not even for a century of seeing it's users from time to time. The red gauntlet with the green gem, the Boosted Gear itself shining brightly in emerald light. **"So The Young Lad Has That Gear Inside Of Him? I Pity Ddraig For What's About To Happen Then."**

 **"DON'T PITY THE RED SCALED BASTARD, CAUSE WE'LL HAVE TO DEAL WITH HIM EITHER WAY."** Russell groaned, with Bob following behind him in that action.

 _ **"True...but at least we don't have to deal with that descendant of ours."**_ They all groaned again in remembrance about their... _certain_ renegade descendant. Remembering what they agreed for the duel, Asmodeus snapped his fingers and appearing in a flash of light, in the center of the warehouse were the civillians. They removed their influence from their minds and destroyed the circle underneath them. They raised a hand holding one of their weapons and shattered the barrier surrounding the warehouse while also repairing the damages made inside.

 **"Well, Look On The Bright Side, At Least The Young Lad Isn't A Lazy Slob Of A Devil Like The One Who Currently Hold's Our Title."** Grue said, causing them to all laugh at the irony of the words since their chosen didn't appear to be that smart, but showed to be clever in a way during their duel. They looked to where their skaven and obariyon guards bodies were, and all three raised an eyebrow when they noticed that all that was left were just a few small pools of blood. **"Guess They Already Escaped."** Grue mused, with the other two heads nodding in confirmation.

Asmodeus only hired those creatures from the small army he formed over the years to test out potential mortals to be his chosen. Judging by how their bodyguards ran off, they'll likely inform their leaders that he is dead and cause unruly mayhem and destruction. Oh well. guess he'll have to get his host to conquer them back.

Asmodeus then stood up on his feet, and walked towards the unconscious half-dragon, as if the gaping wound over his chest was just a minor scratch wound. The weapons in his hands slowly began to shrink before they stopped, merely looking like small toys. The devil stopped before Issei's prone body and drained the mana over his left arm, returning it's appearance back to normal before Asmodeus pressed his weapons against the human's left and right arms. The warhammer and hatchet sizzled and burned into Issei's skin, shifting into both of his forearms while glowing brightly before turning into black tattoo's etched into them. They removed the swords in Issei's hands and crushed them into dust, before beginning to chant.

 **"I, Grue Ashmedai Asmodeus, have chosen the Inheritor to my Power and Authority. May he rise and take up my name, and may he twist humanity's pleasures to his every whim!"** Asmodeus announced and shouted, his body slowly disappearing into black smoke before going inside Issei's chest and disappeared within the half-dragon, plunging the warehouse into calm silence.

And when he wakes up, Issei will find out that this was only the start of his troubles in his adventurous journey in the Supernatural.

* * *

 **A/N: ...Oh my fucking god. You have no idea just how hard it was to write this chapter without blanking out in your own mind. Not to mention the current problem with my doc manager here in Fanfiction, it was a literal pain in the ass.**

 **I swear to god, please tell me any plotholes because my brain has been fried while doing this chapter. Okay with that done, let's discuss what the fuck just happened right now.**

 **You must be wondering by now about the skavens "Did he copy this from Seerking"? Well, yes and no. I was actually going to do this first before I found out that Seerking did it, so I was bummed out my buddy and beta did it ahead of me. I did ask for permission though, to which he replied that it was okay not to ask, so I guess you could say I'm slightly and at the same time not copying him.**

 **And you must be wondering about Asmodeus. Why is he alive exactly, didn't he and the other Great Satans fell in the the Great War? Well that's simple, I've always been fascinated by the concept of Stray Devils and have wondered time and time again "What if, just what if...the Great Satans had in their deaths, made a weak remnant of themselves to choose their own inheritors of their power, if their descendants had not lived up to their expectations." and voila! This idea happened.**

 **...Should have put this idea in the Idea Bin.**

 **And along with other inheritors, you can be sure about Vali getting a certain ancestor's power along with Divine Dividing, that's a guarantee!**

 **Alright that's all the time I have for you now so bye and see you guys later, peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello Everyone, Harutora75 here and I'm back!**

 **Now along with the reception for Asmodeus, I also saw some reviewers being confused by what I said at the end last chapter(which I should have worded better) and will rectify here. First, I just want to say that he is and is not a Stray Devil in some ways. His master would technically be his original self, but wouldn't technically be a deserter when the remnant was supposed to find a new chosen who would hold his title like the rest of his Satans.**

 **Now I know what you're thinking, if that's the case why not choose the obvious choice being the current Asmodeus? Simple, because he and the rest of the Satans didn't want to let the current Devilkind know that they the remnant's were alive, which I will explain the rest in the chapter.**

 **Also, two things. One instead of four, there will be the original 7. Why? Because in this AU alongside the Four Great Satans, were the other three or four devils who were just a rank below them, and were minorly known years ago in Devil History as Archdukes or Princes of Hell. And above them all is the original Satan himself acting as Leader.**

 **But don't think I'm leaving the Angel's out, no, I have something special planned for them.**

 **And two, this fanfic's going to be an AU! Which means some things will change, and some will stay the same. For example, Kiba's gender will be changed to female instead of the normal male (Like I did in the original version of this story) because I feel like there are only a few fics who have done this before.**

 **And some of you from the reviews and PM's show worry about Issei being OP with Boosted Gear and Asmodeus himself as his new powers. Technically speaking, with the Gamer he is and will be OP, but I can assure you all I will make him progress naturally and sometimes rather quickly, since yes there will be more enemies, more factions, and more antagonists alongside the originals who will be much more stronger and powerful, like Riser who I will make sure is just slightly an arrogant douche here.**

 **Sooo...he's semi-OP.**

 **I view Asmodeus as technically not that all that stronger besides his peers and is just as powerful as them, yet at the same time the more intelligent and charismatic one of the group alongside Lucifer and Satan, which is why I think Falbium is the leading Satan of Military Affairs in the Devil Faction.**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention to all of you that I've revised all chapters, so old readers if you want to get what's going on go back and read the first chapters. And the fact that this story is going to be an AU!**

 **Also, I have been addicted to Wildbow's stories, particularly Twig, I just love the dark story and the main crew the Lambsbridge Orphans, or the Lambs for short. Especially, the manipulative and scheming viewpoint protagonist Sylvester/Sy/Sly. If anyone can recommend me some good Biopunk stories that'd be great. And yes, I will be integrating some Worm, Twig, and Pact things like the ABB in chapter 1 as such.**

 **P.S.: In the last chapter, I gave Grue a black newsy cap.**

 **That's all I have, and I will see you guy's at the end of the chapter. Bye!**

 **EDIT: The chapter has been officially revised for spelling errors.**

* * *

 **(?)**

 _'Urrrrgggh, my head...where am I?'_ Issei thought groggily groaning, trying to make sense of the situation. _'And why does my face hurt?'_ He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blearily opening them to see his surroundings. He was in a forest with red trees on some kind of rough stone ground with large stone pillars around him, and looked up seeing the sky was purple. He got up on his knees and tried to stand up before falling down on his ass. His body felt weird, particularly his legs. The joints felt weak and aching. Issei attempted to wiggle his toes only to find he had no sensation down there. "What the-?!" Issei looked down at his legs and froze, his face stuck in a shocked expression.

He was still wearing his slightly ripped pants and was missing a shirt, but each of his shins were now slightly bent reminiscent of a goat's with black fur covering it whole, and at the ends instead of normal feet were a pair of solid cloven hooves. staring right back at him.

Issei blinked his eyes a few times, making sure if what he was seeing was correct, before finally responding. "Oh my go-Ow!" Issei flinched placed a hand over his hand when he felt a migraine hit him in an instant before disappearing, before flinching again when he felt something sharp touch his scalp. He moved his left hand in front of him and widened his eyes. "Whoah..."

His entire left arm was still covered in red scales, with his fingers still remaining as sharp claws. He moved his head to right and saw that his right arm was in the same boat, but only reached his elbow and instead of being red was black and tinted with pale pink. Issei could also see that over his right bicep was a black tattoo shaped like the head of a goat with branch-like antlers and over at his left bicep was a black tattoo shaped like a small demon mask.

Issei felt a heavy weight above his head, and grabbed it, feeling it's rough texture. Issei saw a nearby stream and crawled over to it, seeing his reflection. He blinked in massive surprise when he noticed his entire head had undergone drastic changes. The majority of his face was now covered in short ash gray fur and appeared goat-like, with a longer, sharp snout protruding from his face. His eyes had changed from being a normal light brown, to a sharp bright pink slit pupil with a black sclera, looking intimidating. Instead of being short and framing his face, his brown hair was now longer and fell to his shoulders, standing straight up and more naturally spiky and disheveled while it was streaked at the sides with dark grey, and at the end of his hair his two flicks turned into one long messy and choppy ponytail that fell just above the back of his neck. On top of his head and coming out from each side of his forehead were black goat horns pointing backwards alongside ash gray long, rounded ears which fell to each side of his face, passing by his normal ears which were now pointed, and fell to his shoulders.

Aside from the obvious changes, his face and right ear still remain scarred, with the only significant changes being that there was a long, thin stitched scar that ran from above his right eyebrow moving down past his right eye, went left and reached underneath his left eye and crossing over the left side of his mouth was thin, unnoticeable scar.

Issei's mouth hanged opened from seeing this, noticing that his teeth and canines were now much sharper and that his tongue appeared longer and serpentine-like, and twitched his eyes madly. _'What the fuck happened to me?!"_ He also noted that the stitch was why his face was hurting.

He shook his head looking down, and to his massive surprise mixed on with a grimaced expression, seeing that his shirt was missing and his body had drastically changed. Instead of being the averaged built he was sporting, he now had a more athletic and muscular build than before sporting broad shoulders, a narrow waist, well defined muscles and to his shock an eight pack(an eight pack?!), but instead of looking like a bodybuilder his chest was still lean enough to give off the feeling of a soldier and fighter. Covering his entire abdomen were black and green celtic-tribal tattoos with a prominent one being in the shape of large black stag antlers in the middle of his chest, and over these were a grievous bunch of small pockmarks, burns and scars that would have had a place on the body of horror mannequin in a amusement park haunted house, with the large, rough and jagged red gash on the left side of his chest and the pale red horizontal scar over his stomach much more noticeable than the rest. Did he also mention that his skin was also covered in ash gray fur aside from his legs where were black as well and that his entire, and I mean _entire_ , body seemed...bigger?

What the fuck happened to him after the fight?!

 _'Okay calm down, Issei, calm down, there has to be an explanation for this.'_ Issei thought, taking in a couple of deep breaths and with the help of [Gamer's Mind] managed to relax. Issei took a deep breath for the last time and exhaled, seemingly calm. "Okay, I'm okay." He muttered, noting that his voice was much deeper and huskier in baritone while examining his body with curiosity and interest. Now that he thought about it, it was actually...pretty fucking cool!

Issei dragged himself to a pillar and used it to clamber to his hooves, noticing that he was much more taller than before, being 10'3" feet tall to be precise. It was surprisingly easy to balance on them, he just had to remain flat footed all the time, no leaning forward too far. He took a couple of steps walking, ensuring that his front hoof was stabilised before moving the majority of his weight onto it and moving his back foot. It was a while of practice in the center before Issei could walk at even a reasonable pace.

"Now that that's done, who could help me with my situation..." Issei cupped his chin while crossing his arms in a thinking position, before he spotted at the corner of his eye just outside of the pillars and in the middle of the trees was a red mountain.

 _'Wait a minute...does a red mountain have scales?'_ Issei narrowed his eyes, noticing that his eyesight was much sharper than before and noticed a surprising amount of scales covering it. And was it moving?

Issei narrowed his eyes, before widening them when he remembered the voice that helped him during the fight, and what it said it was. _'Dragon...wait, is that the guy who helped me?!"_

Issei quickly began to hastily and unsteadily ran towards the sight, who when moved closer began to grow much more larger in view, and finally reached it's sides. What appeared to be a mountain, was actually a large red scaled body of a western dragon around thirty meters, thick and heavyset, and was draped jagged spikes and horned obtrusions, a mass of serrated spines that started from it's shoulders and ended at the tip of it's whip-like tail with red wings the size of large buildings, sharp claws and talons that looked like they could pierce and crush through a human easily. Over the dragon's maw connected to a menacing skull with a scaled snout filled to the brim with wicked, curved teeth which was followed by a long, serpentine neck, was a sharp red horn over it's nose, which was silently breathing out a stream of ashy smoke mixed in with small streams of fire.

 **"*Snort*Zzzzz*Snort*Zzzzz*Snort*Zzzz..."** Issei sweatdropped when he could see it loudly snoring, and tried to wake the dragon up.

"Hey, hey, buddy, Ddraig right?! That's who you are?! wake up!" Issei lightly slapped Ddraig's nose a couple of times, causing the dragon to twitch it's nose a couple of times, and loudly yawn causing the trees to sway from the wind coming from his mouth when he exhaled. Issei stepped back a few times to avoid the now awake Ddraig who was finally getting up and sat up right similarly to a dog's posture.

 **"Urrrgh, who woke me up? I was in the best part where Albion was getting his ass kicked by me again..."** Ddraig lightly smacked his lips opening his emerald slit eyes and looked down, seeing a strange sight. Ddraig blinked a few times, making sure that he was actually not hallucinating, and moved his head closer to Issei who took a a few steps back. **"Wait a minute...who are you? How the hell did an Archdaemon get inside my partner's mindscape?"** Ddraig's voice rumbled out while narrowing his eyes.

Issei scratched his head frustratingly in confusion and frustration. "Yeah...about that. It's me, Issei Hyoudou, the guy who sold his left arm and heart to you in exchange for power? Sooo...do you, uh...you mind telling what the hell is going on?" Issei spread his arms to accentuate what he meant. "Why do I have a dragon inside me? How did I just fight off a large devil trying to kill me? Why do I look like an emo broody ripoff of the Devil himself? What do you mean by Archdaemon? And again most importantly, what the fuck is going on here?!" Issei shouted with his eyebrows twitching madly.

Ddraig widened his eyes and took a closer look at Issei. **"Wait, that's you partner? Huh, what happened to you?"** Ddraig raised an eyebrow in slight confusion looking apprehensively at the former human.

"That's what I'm asking!" Issei shouted back, his eyes now twitching furiously.

"Patience, young lad. Wouldn't want you to have a heart attack now, would you?" Issei heard a deep voice say behind him and turned around, widening his eyes in shock and slight terror. Standing behind him was Grue, who instead of looking menacing was smiling widely instead of the scowl he had worn before, and right beside him were two men observing him differently. The man on Grue's right looked wild and was tall, broad shouldered and sinewy, having short brown hair styled into a caesar's cut, a heavy brow with underneath it dark orange eyes that had the wild glint of a madman which looked at him with interest, a mid-length chin curtain beard covering the lower half of his face with a short mustache, and a wide mouth grinning menacingly showing off sharp teeth. The man wore a black short-sleeved shirt underneath a red short-sleeved flannel shirt with black fingerless gloves, dark blue denim jeans, and brown hiking boots. Over his head was a black stetson hat.

On Grue's left, was another man who looked liked the other two men besides him, instead looking very imposing, thin and regal. He had long dark brown hair streaked with grey that fell to his shoulders and parted in the middle curtained over a thin, gaunt face with a hooked nose, hollow cheeks similar to Grue's, and dark violet eyes which looked at him with thinly-veiled and creepy interest. The man himself was wearing a a pink dress shirt with a violet tie underneath a black suit and brown loafers, and over the man's neck was a long violet scarf matching his eyes. Over his head was a short black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it and a red feather tucked at the right side.

"Shit, what are you doing here?!" Issei turned his body around and raised his hands up in a boxing position, looking down and glaring at the fat man. "Are you the reason why I look like this and why I'm stuck in this place?! What the hell's going on?!"

"Again, I said calm down young lad." Grue said, still smiling in amusement. Not batting an eye at his position. "Everything will be explained in time, and we won't hurt you."

"Well...not much anyway. Hehehe..." The wild looking man on Grue's left chuckled, amused as well.

"It's depends on what you do." The regal man said, slightly smiling with the corners of his mouth turned up.

Issei raised an eyebrow incredulously, his hands still raised up. "Do you actually expect me to believe that?"

 **["Yes, do you?"]** Ddraig rumbled out from behind Issei, who was startled as he forgot that he had a dragon behind him. **["I knew I'd recognize your stench anywhere, Asmodeus. It's unfortunate that I now have to deal with you three again..."]**

"Hey, Red. Nice to see ya again!" The wild looking man shouted, grinning viciously. "Where's Silver? Still getting blueballed by your boyfriend?"

 **["...Fuck you, Russell."]** Ddraig sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I'm straight." The wild looking man now known as Russell said, looking innocently at Ddraig who growled at him irritated.

"Settle down, Russell. We do not need you to antagonize our fellow roommate." The regal man sighed, looking at Russell who simply shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Bob." Russell said.

"Wait, did you say...roommate?" Issei blinked his eyes, not sure if what he heard was correct.

Three of the men looked towards Issei and nodded. Grue opened his mouth to explain. "Yes, roommate. We are now the occupants of your mind along with Mr. Ddraig here." Grue pointed a finger at Ddraig, who nodded. "When you defeated us in the duel, you had shown yourself capable enough to be our chosen, the one who will take on our name and title of the Sin of Lust as Asmodeus."

"...Wha-...Am I on drugs?" Issei asked himself, not knowing if what he was seeing or hearing was true or not.

"No, you are not." Bob raised his hands to pacify the newly changed Archdemon, showing that they meant no harm. "Just put your hands down, and we will explain everything."

Issei glared at Bob who continued to stare at him pleasantly, and did as he said. "Fine, but this better be good."

Issei moved towards the middle where he could look at both Ddraig and the trio, and sat down while placing his hands over his knees. "Alright, start talking."

All four occupants of issei's mind looked at each other, before moving their eyes towards Issei. **["Do you want this to be short and blunt, or long and boring?"]** Ddraig asked.

Issei pondered for a moment, before responding. "A little bit of both."

They all nodded in confirmation. "Right, let's begin." Grue snapped his fingers, causing three black wing chairs to appear in the center facing Issei and for them to take their places. Russell on the right, Bob on the left, and Grue in the center. Ddraig stayed in place and layed his head down to get closer. His breathing creating a breeze which gently sway all three of the men's hair. "As you can see before you and from what you remembered that night, the Supernatural is real." Grue started.

"Everything you know about Mythology, from history, movies, books, comics and all forms of media. Almost all are real and have places in this world." Bob continued.

"Except for that book series by that J.K Rowling woman. So don't get any funny ideas about magic, kid." Russell grunted. "Goblins as bankers, my ass."

"The uh, High Council of the Mages Association had to create a petition to stop the entirety of mages from going after that woman. Which was barely passed through by one vote, to be honest..." Bob said, looking slightly embarrassed.

Issei nodded, show that he was listening, and raised an eyebrow at the comments Russell and Bob made. _'Was Harry Potter really that bad?'_ He thought, weirded out that a famous book series would have an association of mages ruffled out.

Grue stood up from his seat and snapped his fingers again, creating three brown mannequins stands in front of them all dressed differently. "Before you, are the races who make up the main bulk of the supernatural." Grue then went in front of Issei and created a wooden pointing stick and pointed it at the dummy in the muddle, dressed in a tacky bleach white gown and a plastic gold halo hanging above it's head, with white cardboard wings covered messily with fake feathers and glue sticking out from behind.

"This dummy represents the Angels. A race of holy beings with white wings who live and rule in Heaven, led by the big boss in the sky himself, God." Grue said, ignoring the pained flinch from the young Archdemon, and the other two men including himself, he was teaching. "They're also the main peacekeepers of the Three Factions."

Issei raised his hand to ask something, to which Grue nodded. "Yeah, um, I have a question..." He pointed to the angel mannequin with half-lidded eyes. "...Why is that thing cheaply dressed?"

"Personal preference!" Grue cheerfully said without a hint of hesitation.

Issei redirected his gaze at the portly man, gazing at him with disbelief before shaking his head.

"You know what? Never mind. Please continue."

Grue nodded and pointed to the mannequin on the left, which was dressed similar to the angel dummy, but was instead in a black gown which actually looked normal, and had a pair of black wings behind it's back. "This dummy represents the Fallen Angels. Former Angels who fell from grace due to having impure thoughts, evil intentions or breaking one of Heaven's own rules, led by the Governor General of the Grigori, Azazel. They live in one side of the Underworld right next to their neighbors who they have been fighting to gain possession of the entire Underworld, which brings us to the last race."

Grue pointed to the last mannequin on the right, which was much more different than the first two dummies. Rather than looking cheaply made or normal, it was dressed in a well-made and expensive-looking black suit, with black horns over it's head and black bat-like wings. "This last dummy represents the Devils. Mischievous beings who rule the night and form pacts and contracts with other races. They live in the other side of the Underworld and are led by the current Four Great Satans, high-class devils who take the position of leaders."

"Of which we are former Satans ourselves." Bob added in.

Issei nodded, understanding what they were saying, before responding. "Okay, I get it now. So these three races are the main factions of the Supernatural, correct?" Seeing all four nod, he continued. "Then why are you telling me this, is there any significance to what your'e saying?"

 **["Hey, Grue. Let me handle this.]** Ddraig who was silently listening in all of this said, to which he saw Grue look at him and nodded. He turned his head to look at his partner and host. **["Long ago, a war broke out between each of the Three Factions which came to be known as the "Great War". With all sides led by God, the Four Great Satans, and the Grigori, It lasted and continued for an unknown period of time till it ended a hundred of years ago after the deaths of the Four Great Satans.]**

Issei flinched in pain again, noticing how the word God was reason why, before becoming confused at the last part. "Wait, I don't understand. You said that the Four Great Satans are dead right?" He pointed to the group of three men, "Then who the hell are they?"

Grue, Bob and Russell all looked at each other before looking back at Issei. "Kid, remember what we said that night when we introduced ourselves?" Russel asked Issei with narrowed eyes.

Issei took a while to ponder, before widening his eyes. "Wait, so what you're saying is..."

They all nodded solemnly. "Yes, it is true." Bob spoke, looking resigned. "We had fallen and died a hundred years ago like our brethren when our rival, the Archangel of Justice Raphael, personally defeated us, broke our back and threw us off a cliff during the war, and in our places are the now current Satans who lead the Underworld today."

"To tell you the truth, we haven't even met our replacements." Russell scratched the back of his head looking scrunched up. "We can't let Devilkind know we're still alive yet, after all in could create pandemonium. Only Ddraig and a few others know that we three and the other Satans are still alive."

Issei scratched the back of his head as well. "Yeah, but how?"

"During the Great War, we and the others Satans had this premonition and thought." Grue said and took over the conversation. "What if our descendants hadn't lived up to our standards? What if they were not fit to rule? What if they were to continue the war and lead devilkind to their own deaths and eradication of their existence? We couldn't simply erase this thought from our minds so we hatched up a plan. Before our deaths, we created remnants of ourselves with our power which would after the Great War, find a new chosen individual and face them in a trial if they are worthy enough to take up our mantle and title to rule the Devil Faction in our stead."

Issei raised a hand, looking confused but understanding what the portly man was saying. "Wait, so that fight we had...?"

"Was your test!" Russell exclaimed. "We weren't actually going to sacrifice those people. We just wanted to see what your character was, wanted to see if you were actually going to be the one we have been waiting for all this time." He held out a thumbs up towards Issei, "It came as a surprise when we saw your skills and cleverness shine through in the battle, pretty clever for a first-time fighter."

"Congratulations, young man." Grue said, his smile widening. "You are now the new Sin of Lust."

Issei stared at the portly man in disbelief, replaying those words over and over again. _'I-I'm the Sin of what now?!'_

Was someone playing a joke on him?! He may have been a pervert, but Lust?! Really?!

Issei scratched his head, looking confused. "Um, if that's the case...why me?" Why choose him?

Grue, Bob, and Russell all looked at each other again before grinning towards Issei. "Because you were the most compatible!" They all exclaimed.

Issei tilted his head, looking even more confused. "Huh?"

Both Bob and Russell stood up from their seats and walked besides Grue, who responded. "Yes. Out of all of the others we have met, you were the one we have been waiting for."

"When we had went inside your mind, we had felt from your own heart and soul who you are and consider you a worthy choice." Bob said, pointing a finger at Issei. "You are, one of the most lecherous," Issei felt an invisible arrow pierce through head, "perverted," another arrow struck his heart, "carnal," another arrow struck him in the back, "lewd," another arrow punctured through his stomach, "salacious, lowdown and indecent breast-obsessed human being with grand delusions of being Harem King we had ever had the chance of meeting!"

Issei felt a hundred arrows pierce through his body, coughing up metaphorical blood, and went from his sitting position to falling down on the ground on his back. _'Someone, please kill me!'_ He inwardly screamed out, large amounts of tears coming out from his eyes and running down the sides of his face.

Just hearing those words made him want to give up life and kill himself over and over again. Just how bad was he?!

"Yes, yes, you had completely met our standards!" Grue laughed out loud, with the others soon following after.

Issei blinked a couple of times, his expression turning back to normal, and sat back up raising his a finger in question. "Wait, standards?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

All three men stopped laughing, and Grue let out a last chuckle before responding. "Yes, standards. Unlike a hundred years ago. We Remnants aren't as bloodthirsty and malicious as our original selves. Oh sure, we create a few bloodbaths and massacres but not as much as before." He waved a hand off bemusedly at Issei's slightly grimaced look. "We simply want what's best for our servants."

Issei nodded a couple of times, before freezing. "Wait...servants?"

All three men who compose and form Asmodeus himself smiled. "Yes, servants." They all chorused.

Issei blinked his eyes a couple of times, making sure that he was hearing them right. "Um, you guys said I was an Archdaemon..." He asked weakly, coughed a few times to get the dry feeling out of his throat. "Could you tell me what you mean by that?"

Grue looked amused at Issei face before responding. "We three aren't exactly devils."

"We're demons, Archdaemons actually." Russell said, grinning maliciously. "We're the much more crueler, malicious and evil counterparts to the devils, who used to work as our servants and we beings as their masters."

"Archdaemons are a race of beings with immense power and charisma who form and rule their own kingdoms and armies of demons, devils and other races. They, and we three as Asmodueus, are the original Satans who ruled over our own kind." Bob explained, looking at Issei who was currently showing shock and awe. "You are now a part of our ranks, young Archdaemon."

Issei mouth hanged wide open, before he looked down shadowing his features. "Does, does that mean...?"

"Hmm?" Grue, Bob and Russell looked at the young archdemon in concern.

Was their new host getting depressed and angsty? Were they going too fast with revealing the facts?

He got up onto his feet and looked back up, awe and hopeful determination shining in his eyes. "DOES THAT MEAN I CAN BECOME THE HAREM KING?!"

To Issei, this was the opportunity of a lifetime. This meant he could finally reach his goal! That he could finally become what he was dreaming of!

All three men looked at him, looking stunned before laughing uproariously all over again. "Out of all the things you had to ask and question, that's what you were thinking about?! Hahahahahaha!" Grue chuckled out, not believing what he was hearing.

"HAHAHAHA, FUCKIN' HELL, THIS KID'S A RIOT, HAHAHAHAHA!" Russell said while laughing and keeled over, trying to catch his breath. Bob couldn't speak, due to the fact that he was still busy laughing like the other two archdemons.

Issei scratched the back of his head again, feeling slightly embarrassed. _'I don't know how to feel about this...'_ He thought.

 **["God damn it, I'm dealing with a bunch of sexual predators."]** Ddraig who had remained silent in the background again spoke, groaning.

All four archdemons winced, feeling a migraine hit them instantly before disappearing. "Ow! Keep that down will ya, the big guy _especially_ doesn't like us, remember?!" Russell hissed out.

Issei looked at Russell, raising an eyebrow."Big guy? You mean Go-Ow!" Issei flinched, the migraine hitting him once again.

The other three winced like he did, before Bob responded. "Yeah, him. You're wondering why you flinch every time you say words which pertain to holy things, especially his name? Yeah, Devils aren't allowed to go near or get involved with anything having to do with Biblical side, or they'll suffer under nasty side effects such as headaches, immense pain, etc. They're also weak to holy objects such as crucifixes, holy water, and the bible, and any weapon with divine properties can kill them."

Russell then took over, speaking up. "We Archdemons have it better. We're naturally resistant to the Light and can take a few hits, even say a few swears towards them, but the big guy really doesn't like us saying his name. Where it would be headaches for devils, Archdemon's have full migraines for even saying the word." He shrugged his shoulders.

Issei nodded his head a few times, an irritated yet understanding expression crossing over his face. _'Great, so God doesn't want me speaking his name now, and apparently I'm now banned from anything holy and divine...'_ He remembered his childhood friend Shidou and his family being Christian, and grimaced even more.

How the hell was he going to explain that to him? He could already imagine the conversation already.

"Hey buddy, guess what? I can't go near anything holy anymore due to the fact that I'm now an Archdemon, and have to be the host to a red large dragon and one of the damn Satans themselves? Oh, and they're also inside my mind. Sounds cool, right?!"

*sigh* speaking of which...

He turned towards Ddraig, who was watching him with keen eyes. "Soooo...what are you doin' here? Inside my mind, i mean." He asked.

Ddraig snorted out a small stream of fire, which Issei dodged before responding. **[As I will say again. I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, who lives inside the Longinus Sacred Gear inside of you, known as the Boosted Gear."]**

He raised a clawed finger before Issei could open his mouth. **["Don't worry, I know what you're going to ask. Sacred Gears, also known as God's Artifacts, are items of special and immense powers created by God and granted unto humans to create miracles. Among them are the Thirteen Longinus, unique Sacred Gears capable of killing gods.]**

Issei eyes widened, sputtering. "K-killing gods?!"

Ddraig nodded. **["Yes. Gods."]** He pointed at Issei's scaled left arm. **[That right there is the Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus which has the unique ability to Boost, which** **can double the user's physical and magical power every 10 seconds.]**

Issei took a look at his left arm in awe, now fully understanding what he had. "This is seriously unreal..." He muttered.

Before he could ask more questions, he suddenly felt dazed. His body slightly started swaying around. "What's happening...?" He asked, getting woozy.

 **["You're waking up, partner."]** Ddraig said looking down at his new partner. **["It's about time."]**

"Ddraig is right. We'll talk to you as soon as you wake up." Issei turned around to see Grue, Russell and Bob all smiling at him. "Tata for now." Grue happily said.

Issei felt his vision blur before falling down on his knees, and lying on the ground out-cold.

* * *

 _'Uuuggh...'_ Issei blinked his eyes a few times, his vision returning before blinking once more. "Where the hell am I?" He spoke, noticing that his voice was till the same deep, rough pitch in his mind. He groggily sat up from where he was laying noticing that it was a white bed before looking around. He was inside a hospital room, that he could tell from the distinct and strange smell of antiseptic, chemicals and nauseation. He noticed that inside the room was a table, a closet, a bathroom, and lastly a small hanging flat-screen TV in front of him.

Issei noticed that he was wearing a white shirt with a pair of black jogging pants unlike the ripped pants he was wearing before, and injected to his left hand was an IV line covered in medical tape connected to an IV Bag on a iron pole on the left side of his bed. "Guess I'm stuck in this bed." Issei mused, but was confused as to what he was wearing, since he thought he was supposed to be in a hospital gown.

He looked around and saw his phone which surprisingly didn't look to have a scratch on it on top of a desk on the left beside him, with what looked like to be gifts and flowers around it. He grabbed it with his left hand making sure not to tangle the catheter and turned it on. He saw that he had a new message and opened it, and began to smile when he red the start.

 **Hey Issei, it's us. Rugal, Motohama, and Matsuda.**

 **This is Motohama speaking. We noticed you weren't at your house when we arrived that morning, and were shocked when we heard you were in the hospital for rescuing a bunch of people in a warehouse who were drugged and knocked out! What the hell man?! When we saw your body we we're horrifed, you looked liked a bloody mangled pulp! The Doctors said you had to have your face stitched, Jesus Christ you had us worried! You were out for nearly two weeks!**

"Guess those three friends of mine were worried about me." Issei smiled even more softly. It was nice to see that his buddies really did care for him. Also that did explain the stitch over his face in his mindscape.

And he was comatose for two weeks? Damn...

Issei continued reading the next paragraph, before frowning becoming confused.

 **You had no fucking idea how we reacted when we heard you faced the ABB! You were in local news along with some members of their gangs beign arrested, man! Some of the guys and girls at school thought you were a hero!**

Issei raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, confused and clueless. When the hell did he fight the ABB? He was pretty sure he remembered fighting a group of mickey-mouse ripoffs, two red small youkais, and Asmodeus himself.

 _'Unless.'_ Issei narrowed his eyes in thought. _'Grue and the others had something to do with this.'_ The more he thought about it, the more it became clear. It made perfect sense for the situation to be made up by them. He couldn't just say he fought a large Archdemon, he would have gone to a loonie bin before he could say "Bingo"! Though how they did it, left him confused. Issei shook his head, and red more of the message.

 **Hey, this is Matsuda now, since Motohama is still too shocked to write. The Doctors were confused and looked dumbfounded when they saw after two days that you were completely healed, except you were still in a coma. How the hell did you heal that fast anyway?**

Issei chuckled nervously, thinking about the fact that after sleeping his body was already going to be healed. _'That's going to be hard to explain. '_ He thought. Issei had the feeling that some of the staff were prodding his body to learn how he recovered so quickly while he was still knocked out.

 **Anyway they changed that gown of yours to a pair of clothes we brought from your house with the spare key we had. Also, your parents left a letter so you might wanna check that out, I don't think they heard about your incident yet since they weren't inside when we came.**

Well, that made sense to Issei, since he was confused about why they weren't in the message yet.

 **Yo, this is Rugal. The hospital bill was payed by a few of the occupants who wanted to thank you for rescuing them, so you don't have to worry about that part. And I want to just to say for all three of us to get well soon. We know you'll be able to pull through this yet, Issei, so don't go giving up on us alright!**

 **Anyway, later Oppai Baka. Rugal, Motohama and Matsuda, out!**

Issei wiped a small tear from his eye, and smiled widely. _'You guys are awesome, you know that!'_

Issei turned his phone off to sleep, and was suddenly surprised he noticed a large bunch of windows pop up before his eyes, and red them.

 **Quest: Midnight Duel: Complete!**

 **Reward:** **+80,000 EXP, +20,000¥!**

 **Bonus: +5 PP!**

 **You have levelled up[x5]!**

 **You have 25 additional Attribute Points and 5 additional Perk Points!**

 **You have gained New Weapons: [Gideon, The Hyena] and [Mason, the Coyote]!**

 **You have gained New Armor: [Asmodeus's Armament]!**

 **Due to [Evilification], a quarter of your race has been changed to [Archdemon]!**

 **Due to [Evilification], your [Half-Dragon] race has been changed to a quarter [Dragon]!**

 **Due to the fateful battle, your STR, VIT and DEX has increased by 10, and your INT and WIS has been increased by 5!**

 **You have gained a new Title, [Sin of Lust]!**

 **You have gained a new Perk, [Hare's Lust]!**

 **You have gained a new Perk, [Bull's Revenge]!**

 **You have gained a new Perk, [Goat's Presence]!**

 **You have created a new Skill,** **[Sword Mastery]** **!**

 **[Sword Mastery] has levelled up! 1-3!**

 **[Sword Mastery] (Passive) [LV3, 2,10]**

 **A skill that allows user to freely handle swords.**

 **increases 15% in attack damage with swords.**

 **You have created a new Skill,** **[Blunt Weapon Mastery]** **!**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery] has levelled up! 1-3!**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery] (Passive) [LV3, 1,10]**

 **A skill that allows the user to freely handle blunt weapons.**

 **Increases 10% attack damage with blunt weapons.**

 **You have created a new Skill,** **[Physical Durability]** **!**

 **[Physical Durability] (Passive) [LV21, 20,10]**

 **A skill that makes the body's durability increase, reducing damage taken. Note: Skill can be pierced through.**

 **23% decrease in damage from physical attacks.**

 **[Boxing] has levelled up! 10-11!**

 **[Parkour] has levelled up! 2-6!**

 **You have created a new Skill, [Dragon Shot]!**

 **[Dragon Shot] (Active) [LV1, 2,00]**

 **A crude application of magic created by the current Sekiryutei. The user gathers magic in a ball in front of the Boosted Gear before clenching their fist and slamming it into said ball, sending it flying at their target of choice. While initially weak, it can be empowered by the application of condensing the magic, adding an explosive effect.**

 **Range: 20 Meters**  
 **Damage Dealt: INT x 5 divided by two. If condensed magic option is used, adds an explosive effect that deals twice that result to the target.**  
 **MP Cost: 50+ MP per shot. Magic Condensing Option: 150+ MP**

Issei blanked out at the number of windows, and shook his head. _'That is a lot of windows...'_ He looked at his skill [Physical Durability], wondering why it was so high before deadpanning when he remembered that it was likely high-levelled due to the fact he got beat up a lot. '"This thing is mocking me..." He muttered with a twitching eye.

He dismissed them and went to check on his own status window. "[Status]." He said, opening up a new window.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Title: [** **Sekiryūtei** **, Sin of Lust]**

 **Level: 10**

 **Race: 2/4th Human (1/4th Archdaemon, 1/4th Dragon)**

 **HP: [4876/4876]**

 **(HPRegen: 120 HP/per minute)**

 **MP: [767/767]**

 **(MPRegen: 30 MP/per minute)**

 **STR: 47 (+150)=197**

 **VIT: 41 (+152)=193**

 **DEX: 29 (+156)=185**

 **INT: 23 (+7.5)=30.5**

 **WIS: 10 (+8)=23**

 **CHA: 3 (+50) =53**

 **LUC: 5**

 **AP: 25**

 **PP: 10**

 **Money: 22,300¥**

 **Perks: [Heavenly Red Dragon's Host, Hare's Lust, Bull's Revenge, Goat's Presence]**

 **Special Status:** **[Awakened** **Sekiryūtei,** **Oppai Baka]**

 **Issei Hyoudou is the Sekiry** **ūtei, the new Sin of Lust,** **and a normal sophomore at Kuoh Academy. He is the Host of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear containing the Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, Ddraig and the Remnants of the Former Great Satan, the Original Sin of Lust and Fallen Archduke of the Underworld, Asmodeus. Issei is the leader of the Perverted Trio, and is widely known as the Oppai Baka due to his huge lust for the female body and his love for breasts among the Kuoh student body, making him infamous and hated by the general female populace.**

Issei stared at the window, hoping that it was not real but sighed despondently when he realized that the words were still there. "Great, I am officially a quarter archdaemon and dragon now." His head fell back towards the white pillow he slept on, shaking his head. It was cool to know that he had gained new powers, but at the cost of his humanity? Jesus...

Issei noted that thinking of the word didn't give him a migraine, so that meant he would have to say it verbally for it to work. Nice.

He sat up took a look at his stats again, noticing that all of his physical stats and his CHA stat were being ridiculously increased by the modifiers beside's them, by a whopping 150 and 50! Including his original ones! Was it because he was half Archdemon and Dragon?

Curious about all of the new additions, he first opened the tab over titles.

 **[Sekiryūtei]**

 **The current host of the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig and the Mid-Tier Longinus, Boosted Gear. Your presence attracts others of various races and this automatically grants the holder the title of Red Dragon Emperor and an archrival in the form of the White Dragon Emperor.**

...He had a what now?!

Issei blinked a few times, looking incredulously at the window. "I have a damn archrival?!" Issei exclaimed and groaned, face palming at the same time. He groaned again before moving on to the next one.

 **[Sin of Lust]**

 **The current host of the Fallen Satan Asmodeus. You are the newest Lord of Lust and Great Satan of the Underworld after your defeat of the previous one.**

 **Grants you the ability to enthrall monsters and other races to form an army and do your bidding.**

 **Passively increases CHA by 50.**

 **Grants** **50% EXP boost to learning any [Dark Magic], [Lust Magic], [Compulsion Magic], [Dominating Magic].**

 **Grants the perks [Hare's Lust], [Bull's Revenge] and [Goat's Presence].**

...Okaaaay, moving on.

He ignored the growing headache in his head and closed the windows, before he then tapped on the Archdemon and Dragon tab, opening new windows.

 **[Race: Archdaemon]**

 **Malicious and wicked beings of immense power and authority, the Archdaemons are the True Rulers of Demonkind and rule their lesser kin, the demons and devils, with a firm hand and an iron fist inside the Underworld.**

 **Able to create and shapeshift any body part, organ and limb into an Archdemon's. Grant's user enhanced senses, night-vision, the ability to speak any language when people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with, and twelve pairs of Archdemon wings.**

 **Passively increases all physical attributes by 300(-100).** **(Effects heavily lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

 **Buffs all physical attributes by 150%(-50%) during the night, and suffers 20%(-0) debuff to all physical attributes and a 10%(-0) debuff to all mental attributes towards sunlight.** **(Effects heavily lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

 **+50% increase of CHA and reputation gains when dealing, forming and allying with dark and malicious beings, especially lesser demons and devils.**

 **+50%(-20%) decrease of reputation gains with Holy or Divine Beings, such as Angels and Fallen Angels. (Effects lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

 **+200%(-150%) increase of weakness towards Holy or Divine Objects(Effects heavily lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

 **+400%(-200%) natural resistance towards Holy or Divine objects** **(Effects heavily lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

Issei gaped with shock and astonishment, reading this. _'Okay, this has to be seriously broken.'_ He thought shocked, tilting his head slightly in desbelief. Disregarding all of the debuffs, he was still clearly somehow overpowered even with all of the decreases.

He can shapeshift any of his limbs? Issei looked around his room seeing no cameras and raised his right arm, focusing to try and change it. He was surprised when his right arm rippled and changed into the black scaled arm streaked and tinted with bright pink appear he had from his mindscape again. He observed it, surprised by how he was comfortable with it, and easily changed his arm back to normal.

He shook his head and read the next window.

 **[Race: Dragon]**

 **Dragons are large draconic beings of absolute power, and one of the most powerful races in the Supernatural. Created from large masses of energy, they act freely and selfishly, and have an extremely high level of intelligence. A race respected and feared by all, they ruled the world centuries ago with their mighty strength that crushed mountains, their loud roars which would rumble the entire world, and their large wings which would create terrible hurricanes. Currently, almost all of the Dragons of legend are sealed** **in Sacred Gears, dormant, missing, or dead. and only a few large population of Dragons remain in the world.**

 **Able to create and shapeshift any body part, organ and limb into a dragon's.**

 **Passively increases all physical attributes by 100%(-50%).** **(Effects lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

 **Actively increases all physical attributes by 1,000,000,000%(-500,000%) when entering Outrage.** **(Effects heavily lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

 **Passively increases Draconic Presence by 200%(-100%), drawing in strong allies and enemies from various races aware of the Supernatural.** **(Effects lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

 **+100%(-50%) increase of weakness towards Anti-Dragon Slaying Objects.** **(Effects lowered due to only being a half-quarter)**

...Wow...

Issei's jaw became slack reading this, and his face scrunched up in awed confusion. _'...THIS POWER IS BROKEN!'_ Issei inwardly shouted out.

Issei scratched his head in frustration, and sighed deeply. He dismissed the race windows and next opened up his perks.

 **[Heavenly Red Dragon's Host]**

 **As the host of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig, you are his avatar and wielder, and can establish communications with him.**

 **Grants a 50% EXP boost to learning any [Draconic] Skill.**

Issei hummed pleasantly, dismissing the window and opening the next one.

 **[Hare's Lust]**

 **As the host of the former Fallen Satan Asmodeus, you are granted three of his special powers. The Hare's Lust allows you to empower yourself with every carnal act of affection and lust you perform.**

 **Level 1: Temporarily buffs and boosts your physical attributes and powers by 20%, Regenerates your HP and MP faster by 20%. Limit: 20%.**

Issei couldn't believe what he was reading, and chuckled perversely before going into full blown laughter.

He couldn't believe it! He actually had a power that he could have never dreamed of!

Issei continued laughing for a moment before finally stopping letting out a few chuckles. _'My Path to Harem King is becoming real!'_ He inwardly thought, jumping for joy in his mind.

He took note of the Level 1, and was confused of why it was there, before he realized that he would have to upgrade the perk. "Guess I can't just get everything." Issei said, still grinning due to what he red.

On a side note, he was laughing very loudly, so why wasn't anyone coming? He [Observe]'d the walls, and 'ah'ed in understanding when he red that they were sound-proofed. He dismissed the window again and red the next one.

 **[Bull's Revenge]**

 **As the host of the former Fallen Satan Asmodeus, you are granted three of his special powers. For every hit you take, Bull's Revenge allows you to empower yourself with every blow, and counter returning the favor three-fold. The stronger the damages are, the stronger your power becomes.**

 **Level 1: Increases your power by 20% until release. Limit: Under 80% of health.**

Issei cupped his chin reading this, and tilted his head. "So I'm a punching bag now?" He mused. So from reading this, He was supposed to be a Defensive/Revenge Tank of sorts.

Issei pondered on this for awhile before shrugging his shoulders. "Cool, I've always wanted to be a tank." He dismissed the window again and went to the next one.

 **[Goat's Presence]**

 **As the host of the former Fallen Satan Asmodeus, you are granted three of his special powers. Goat's Presence allows you to hide your magical aura and scent to stalk your prey, empowering yourself before killing in with one blow. Downside is the longer you stalk your prey they will become empowered as well. Regarding women, they will also become your obsession.**

 **Level 1: Increases your power and critical chance of attack by 20%. Grants Immunity to detection magic. Limit: 20%.**

Sooo...obsession huh?

Issei scratched the back of his head in confusion with a scrunched up face. "So...am I a stalker now?" This perk just screamed massive amounts of bad and creepy mixed in with the fact that his enemy becomes stronger as well.

Either way, his power was overpowered.

Help! Developer! Help! This game is seriously broken!

Issei closed the windows before looking at his [Status], noticing that his AP and PP were still there, before deciding that he wanted to save them for later. As he was closing the door, his room was suddenly opened and entered in was a male doctor who looked above his mid-thirties reading papers, who looked up seeing the now awake Issei and was largely surprised. Issei took this moment to look above the doctor's head.

 **Adachi Nakamura [Level 10]**

 **[Kuoh Hospital Doctor]**

"Oh, you're awake now, Mister Hyoudou!" He walked closer to Issei and gave the teen a smile. "One more day, and we would have thought you would be comatose for a long time! It''s nice to see you're alive, I am Doctor Adachi Nakamura, and I have been observing your recovery." He offered a hand towards Issei, who raised his own and shook it.

Issei shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, no prob."

The doctor removed his hand from Issei's grip and continued. "Now then, as you are rightfully healed, we'll need you to stay here in your room until one of the nice policemen arrives!" The doctor said, confusing Issei.

"Policemen?" Issei asked, tilting his head.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, policemen. You were brought here by a few people two weeks ago from the Warehouse Incident in the Akuma District. Forty people were found knocked out, and showed signs of chloroform in their blood, including you. Police are looking into it as a sign of human trafficking by the ABB and arrested the knocked out gang members you knocked out, who had recently marked the district as their territory." Issei inwardly widened his eyes at this information.

Chloroform? How and where the hell did Grue, Russell and Bob get chloroform?! And where did they get ABB members?!

Also, he could't help but feel guilty for framing the ABB, even though they were a malicious gang of thugs and criminals.

"You were the only one who showed signs of critical and fatal damage and injuries." The doctor gave an analytical eye towards Issei before reading the papers in his hand. "Yes, yes. That night you had massive cuts, purple bruises, and even third degree burns over your entire body! Not to mention the fact that you had three cracked ribs, a caved-in lung, and a massive trench between each side of your face, with the scar over your left eyebrow connected to the trench we had to give you surgery to sew your face, the wound over your chest and the large cut over your stomach back together again, so you will have to take it easy!" Issei gulped heavily at what he was hearing.

"I...see." Issei finally responded. The doctor took a look at his face and sighed sadly. "I am so sorry that this happened to you, young man. To think those gangsters would go this low..." The doctor darkly grimaced.

Feeling the guilt even more, Issei raised his hands to placate the doctor, to which he finally noticed was heavily bandaged in white bandages. "No, no, it's okay. I'm fine."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Issei for a moment before softly smiling. "I see you're much tougher than I thought." The doctor raised a hand towards his mouth and coughed. "Well, with that out of the way, we'll have you checked out in no time Mr. Hyoudou. And no need to worry about the bill, Some of the people who were thankful to you payed for it."

Issei was confused for a moment, before remembering that Motohama said he supposedly fought the ABB, where in reality he fought a large Archdemon. "Umm...wow, that's actually nice of them."

The doctor gave a Issei a stern look. "But don't think you can just walk away with a pat on your back, Mister Hyoudou. You will have to explain why you were there that night, and simply saying "I don't remember" won't help your case, alright?" Issei gulped nervously at the doctor's look and nodded. "Good, I will come back later so don't go anywhere." The doctor turned around and walked out of the door.

After the man left, Issei finally let out a breath of relief, before his face fell flat. "What did you guys get me into?" He asked himself referring to the occupants in his mind and sighed despondently before falling his head down onto his pillow to rest.

Because he had a _lot_ to think about.

* * *

 **(The Next Few Days)**

Issei walked alongside his friends towards school in his school uniform, ignoring the looks he got from strangers and civilians, paying attention to his friends besides him. "And when we looked, they were already gone man!" Matsuda finished, causing all three of the Perverted Trio to laugh.

The day Issei woke up was a Friday, and when he was finally checked out he was able to finally get home. He was questioned by the police in his room, and through an unnatural amount of charisma he had managed to talk his way through it and raised by 4. He also found out through a sticky note on the fridge his parents left since his Dad had gotten a promotion as an International Liaison and left him the house along with the food inside the fridge and his allowance, over 10,000¥. It increased his money to 32, 220¥ which helped him buy the equipment he needed for the gym, leaving him at 25,421¥.

"So, aside from us Issei, I see you've got a new haircut, and did you get taller?" Matsuda asked the Oppai Baka while Motohama nodded with an impressed look in their eyes.

The reason for this was the Sekiryūtei himself, who scratched the slightly shaven back of his head with a rueful grin and chuckle, who was for the first time somewhat dressed correctly and had two bags he was carrying, one of them being his school bag and the other a black duffel bag for the gym with his boxing gloves hanging out. When he had gotten out of the hospital he finally had gotten a look at himself, and Issei was surprised and annoyed at the same time.

His face was now slightly above average (and normal thank god) and more sharper and rougher, with a strong, angular jaw and chin, and his eyes were sharper and narrow, with specks of bright pink and emerald green mixing in with his eyes. His hair was now shorter and spikier as a short undercut slightly shaved at the back and sides, leaving out his choppy ponytail at the end of his hair's roots which was hidden by his blazer's collar.

It turned out that his hair had grown out while he was still in intensive care, falling to his shoulders like the one he had in his mind. Issei decided to get a haircut then and there, and thankfully he got it cheap at a neighborhood barbershop. Unfortunately the undercut wasn't his first choice since the barber who cut his hair had messed up so he was stuck with this haircut until then, but he had a feeling he would get used to it.

Issei was now over 6'5" feet tall, and his broad, muscular body still remained the same from his dream, along with the scars and tattoos. issei didn't want anyone noticing his new body which was hidden by his spare blazer, so for the first time instead he had to button up the white polo which was left untucked over his red shirt and had the ribbon around his collar that was left untied and messy. He had black arm sleeves underneath his sleeves covering his arms so they wouldn't expose his tattoos and new black boxing tape over his hands, covering their new rough, calloused and scarred texture. Below he had his spare black uniform pants with a black belt and his blue rubber shoes remained the same.

Now don't get him wrong, he actually loved the fact he now was taller and had muscles, but the fact that he had to hide his body now otherwise people would suspect him to be a criminal or thug was what got him pissed off and annoyed.

"Heh, yeah. Guess I finally hit a growth spurt." Issei replied sheepishly, already having made an explanation towards his unnatural height growth.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **[Bluffing] (Passive) [LV1,0,00]**

 **A skill that lets you lie and deceive people while showing a promising act.**

 **Actively increases likelihood of deceiving and misdirecting others, either through words or actions by 10%**

 **Passively increases CHA by 5**

 **Chance of Success: [10%]**

 **[Bluffing] has levelled up! 1-2!**

Huh, he didn't know to feel about this one.

 _"Pfft, laaaame..."_ A voice within his head drawled out, with Issei's eye twitching at the interruption. _'Shut up, Russell, it's the best I could do!'_ Issei inwardly replied to the voice who was now identified as Russell's.

Oh yeah...did he mention the fact that he could now talk to the voices in his head? No? Well now you know...

Being crazy sucked.

 **["Again, you aren't crazy, partner."]** Ddraig said, noticing his partner's disgruntled mood and hearing his thought.

 _"How many times has he said this again?"_ Bob asked, curious.

 _"About ten times today."_ Russell recited, chuckling.

 _"In the same hour nonetheless."_ Grue finished, sounding amused.

During the last few days, Issei had finally managed to establish contacts with the occupants inside his mind. And with the exception of Ddraig, all three men made the pervert want to tear his own hair out in madness. Russell kept talking endlessly about various ways of murdering and killing people, Bob wanted to keep discussing boring matters about such as politics or the weather, and Grue keeps talking about wanting to see him woo chicks. What's worst of all, was they kept influencing him to indulge in his lust and grab a girl or woman and fuck her senselessly until she submitted to his will.

He may be a pervert, but he would never force himself on females for his own pleasures! He was going to become Harem King, not a Sexual Offending Rapist! Besides, that was a clear case of sexual assault and again, rape!

 _"It's not rape if they enjoy it."_ All three men innocently replied, who Issei could tell were grinning widely.

 _'It still is!'_ Issei iwardly shouted, his eye twitching madly.

On a side note, Issei asked them about his Gamer Ability asking them if they were the one who gave them that, and surprisingly it wasn't them. They only said that they would explain later on, which annoyed Issei who couldn't do anything but concede.

On aside note, they were also able to read the windows the same way he did.

Motohama and Matsuda looked around the street they were walking on, noticing the attention their friend was getting. "But seriously, it's weird how everybody's looking at you, dude." Motohama said, with Matsuda agreeing.

Issei heard them and looked around subtly, slightly unhinged at some of the civillians who were talking and looking at him. He was able to pick out what some of them were saying and stiffened.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah, it is. Look at those scars man!"

"Poor kid looks horrible. Those ABB thugs are bad news if they'd do this to one kid."

"Ughh, that gang is bad news!"

"Mommy, why does he look like that?"

"Sweetie, stop staring at the young man's face. Its' rude!"

Issei felt a sweatdrop form at the back of his head. _'Lady, you and everyone else are being rude!'_ He retorted inwardly, feeling uncomfortable. His friends noticed his state and patted his back, wanting to cheer him up.

"Hey, don't go emo on us. Just because your face is scarred doesn't mean it's the end of the world. I hear girls dig guys with scars." Matsuda said, and to emphasize his point he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Rrrawr." Motohama playfully clawed his hand at their direction.

They all snorted before laughing loudly stopping on their tracks, ignoring the strange looks they got from passerby's. "You fuckers are crazy!" Issei croaked out, still laughing.

They all calmed down and grinned at each other, before continuing on their walk to school. "Either way, what's new in the doujinshi and eroge lists? Anything new?" Issei said, letting out a slight perverted grin.

Matsuda grinned saucily and replied. "Well, aside from a new additions, I heard through the vineyard that there was a new Nekopara OVA being made."

Issei gasped. "Do tell!" He said, looking largely interested. He loved playing that series!

They continued chatting for a while before reaching the school gates, where Issei sweatdropped even more noticing the looks he got from the other students who muttered to themselves while glancing at him.

 _'Please, don't let this be a weird day...'_ Issei thought weakly. Sadly his prayers wouldn't be answered...

* * *

 **(Later)**

"...What?"

Issei's eyebrows kept twitching madly, his half-lidded deadpan eyes going through the same motion as he looked down slightly at the sight before him. In front of him was Akane Murayama, the captain of the Kendo Club who stood before the pervert with a fierce look in her eyes. Behind her and far away were Katase and some of the Kendo Club members who looked confused, while behind him and far away like them were Matsuda and Motohama who looked confused as well.

After the morning session, where he added another three levels to [Mathematics] and [Biology], it was already lunch-time with everyone now finally having lunch. Before Issei and his friends could get to the schoolyard to eat their lunch, they were stopped by Murayama who was now staring Issei down in the hallway, garnering looks from students who were confused and interested in what's happening. Issei knew Ddraig and the others were all busy in his mind to talk, so he was left alone for that moment.

"I asked again, how did you do it?" Murayama asked, glaring at Issei while crossing her arms.

Issei opened his mouth to speak, opening and closing it a few times, before responding. "Sorry, I blanked out there. You may have to repeat that."

"How did you fight the ABB and find the drugged people?" Murayama asked again, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "You couldn't just walk in and coincidentally find us, and you aren't exactly what I'd call a fighter."

"...I just did ." Issei said, raising an eyebrow at her sudden interest. Didn't she hate him? "I was getting back to my house before I noticed in an alleyway some people in red and green clothes drag five strange and suspicious large bags inside a van and followed them to a warehouse, where they were keeping people in. And I may not look like it, but I know how to fight."He said. Issei wasn't exactly lying, but he wasn't telling the truth either since people would ook at him as if he was crazy.

It was one of the exact same sentences he told the police, who were skeptical and questioned him even more, before relenting when he answered them clearly without faltering. His CHA was even raised by 4.

Murayama deadpanned at him. "Bullshit. There is no way you could have fought a full-fledged gang and survive spick and span." She looked at up at his face and flinched at her words, realizing what she said. "Sorry."

Issei shrugged his shoulders. "No prob."

"But my point still stands." Murayama walked closer, and glanced up at his face, holding back a strange blush when she noticed his face was now strangely attractive and handsome, and glared fiercely into his eyes who looked wide-eyed at her closeness. "How did you do it?" She asked, finality in her tone.

Before Issei could respond, a voice interrupted them. "Okay, okay, break it up people, break it up!" Issei and Murayama looked over Issei's right shoulder, where Saji was trying to break up the small crowd which they now realized surrounded them. "Get going before I give you all detention, you understand?" Saji exclaimed, getting a yell of confirmation from everyone in the hallway.

Issei nodded, lookign up to see Saji's window and inwardly blanched, keeping his face blank. _'What the hell?!'_ He thought in shock.

 **Saji Genshirou [Level 27]**

 **[Vritra's Host/Pawn of Sitri]**

How was the guy high-levelled?! If Saji was having problems with Shimura then why was he at a much higher level than him?! He was the host of something?! And what the hell did "Pawn of Sitri" mean?!

Issei felt a strong grip on his collar and was pulled down slightly to Murayama's level, where she glared at him and whispered into his ear. "We're not done yet." She gently let go and turned around towards her friends who joined her and gave Issei and his group one last glare before leaving.

Issei rubbed the back of his neck, looking scrunched up before his friends walked by his side, looking weirdly at him. "You okay, Issei? Murayama looked like she wanted to tear you up." Matsuda asked, looking warily at the direction of which she left by.

"And we hadn't even started peeping yet!" Motohama exclaimed, getting a few disgusted glares their way, to which the Perverted Trio ignored.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Issei shook his head, and grinned at his friends to make them not worry. "Anyway, wanna get going? We still haven't eaten lunch yet, and I'm starvin'!"

Motohama and Matsuda looked at each other, before shrugging their shoulders. "Eh, alright." They said at the same time. "By the way, what's with the southern slang?" Matsuda asked his friend curiously.

And with that, the Perverted Trio walked on their merry way towards the cafeteria, with Issei giving one glance over the back of his shoulder.

 _'How am I going to get out of this one?'_ Issei thought, looking unsure of himself.

He might need to get his Ddraig's and the other occupant's help.

* * *

 **(Later)**

BMM! BMM! BMM! BMM!

 **[Boxing] has levelled up! 19-20!**

 **[Boxing] (Passive) [LV20, 12,134]**

 **A style of fighting which emphasis on using the user's fists against opponents.**

 **Actively increases STR by 15 (10MP/Per Minute).**

 **Passively increases VIT by 5.**

 **Passively increases DEX by 5.**

 **[Boxing Style: Swarmer] has levelled up! 4-5!**

"That's it, you got it! Keep it up!" Saji cheered on, while a tall, muscular man in his late-thirties stood next to him looking interested. He was over 6'9 with short slicked brown hair and green eyes over a weathered, gruff face with a nasty cut over his left cheekbone. The man was wearing a simple black shirt with a symbol of a red fist surrounded by yellow lightning on the front, the Yokagi Super Arena's Logo, and dark blue denim jeans with green Nike sneakers. This man was the owner of the Yokagi Super Arena, Tadachi Masada. "This kid's been going at the thing for an hour like a pro! When did you say the kid joined, Saji?" Masada asked.

"A few weeks ago! Despite being recently released from the hospital, I never knew Kuoh's Oppai Baka was a natural!" Saji said, looking awestruck.

With a focused, determined expression, Issei was rapidly throwing jabs, haymakers and uppercuts towards a punching bag while bobbing and weaving working up a sweat on his eyebrow but looked like he could take the heat. He was wearing his new workout clothes, which consisted of a dark gray open hoodie with a black sleeveless compression shirt underneath along with his arm sleeves and boxing tape, black compression shorts that cut off below his knees underneath red MMA shorts with gold trims, and finally black ankle wraps on his feet.

What they didn't know was that the Sekiryūtei and Sin of Lust was holding back his strength.

 _'I really feel bad right now...'_ Issei inwardly grimaced, thinking about the fact that with the Gamer or the strength he got from being a quarter dragon and archdemon that he had clearly cheated. So he had been holding back his strength, but you could clearly tell from the loud sounds of the punching bag being used slightly flying away with every hit that he was strong enough without even trying.

He had finished warming up, starting with the basic push-ups, sit ups, and other exercises as well as lifted weights, pulling himself up the bars and running through the treadmill, largely surprising the members and staff when the rookie only looked like he was just slightly tired. He had also increased his STR, VIT, and DEX by 1. Issei was in the middle of striking the punching bag without his boxing gloves, switching between all of his styles and raising them all to level 5 with his current style finally reaching it, and had another hour to go.

After school had ended and to the surprise and shock of everyone who heard it, Issei had rejected the chance to peep with his bros. Before they could cry in outrage, Issei had explained to them that the doctor's said he had to take it easy for a few days to get used to moving(which was actually true), and they quickly understood aleaving their leader and friend with a pat on the back and went on their merry way towards the Kendo Club building, specifically where the changing rooms were.

Issei had to hold back a metaphorical vomit of blood that moment at the thought passing off peeping, but persevered.

He had quickly went back to the gym and changed his clothes inside the changing rooms, using his [Inventory] where he kept the rest of his stuff, and finally met the members of the gym along with the owner himself, Masada.

Issei quickly found out that day that Saji was right, with the gym _actually_ being filled with maniacs.

Some of the few people Issei had met was a man with long, dark hair by the name of Arnold Bernid Jones or as he preffered Casey Jones, a rough, violent but cool man with a liking towards sports-equipment who moved to Japan with his wife April to start a new life and worked as an office employee. A giant, muscular guy with intense blue eyes by the name of Nidai Nekomaru, who was a gym coach of his school and a work-out nut alongside a delinquent-looking guy with a strange pompadour named Monda. And finally a tall, average man with bored dark red eyes by the name of Takumi Hijirihara, who had a creepy appreciation of murders and killings while also having an obsession of hiding in dark and confined spaces, who worked in a morgue as a forensic scientist.

And those were the normal ones!

Issei lashed out a last jab towards the punching bag and stopped, trying to regain his breath. He grabbed the a towel off the bench and sat down, wiping off the sweat. "Phew! Jesus that's fucking tiring." He groaned out, tolerating the slight migraine and passed it off as a groan of relief.

What sucked for Issei was that he usually says some of the usual swears he uses without even knowing and has to go through a migraine all over again. He was getting used to it, but not by a long shot.

 **["Nice going, partner."]** Ddraig complemented.

 _"Woohoo! That was fuckin' intense!"_ Russell shouted.

 _"Yes, keep up the workout and you'll be strong in no time, lad!"_ Grue said.

 _"Agreed."_ Bob whispered.

' _Thanks guys.'_ Issei inwardly replied. While working out Ddraig was giving him pointers, Grue cheered him on with moral support, Russell pumping him up to keep going, and Bob gave out words of encouragement. It was a weird experience, but either away their help was appreciated.

He opened up his stats, observing the new changes.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Title: [** **Sekiryūtei** **, Sin of Lust]**

 **Level: 10**

 **Race: 2/4th Human (1/4th Archdaemon, 1/4th Dragon)**

 **HP: [4876/4876]**

 **(HPRegen: 120 HP/per minute)**

 **MP: [767/767]**

 **(MPRegen: 30 MP/per minute)**

 **STR: 48 (+150)=198**

 **VIT: 42 (+157)=199**

 **DEX: 30 (+161)=191**

 **INT: 23 (+7.5)=30.5**

 **WIS: 12 (+8)=20**

 **CHA: 7 (+60) =67**

 **LUC: 5**

 **AP: 25**

 **PP: 10**

 **Money: 25,421¥**

 **Perks: [Heavenly Red Dragon's Host, Hare's Lust, Bull's Revenge, Goat's Presence]**

 **Special Status:** **[Awakened** **Sekiryūtei,** **Oppai Baka]**

 **Issei Hyoudou is the Sekiry** **ūtei, the new Sin of Lust,** **and a normal sophomore at Kuoh Academy. He is the Host of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear containing the Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, Ddraig and the Remnants of the Former Great Satan, the Original Sin of Lust and Fallen Archduke of the Underworld, Asmodeus. Issei is the leader of the Perverted Trio, and is widely known as the Oppai Baka due to his huge lust for the female body and his love for breasts among the Kuoh student body, making him infamous and hated by the general female populace.**

Issei read over his stats, noticing that his STR and VIT were nearing fifty and shrugged. Deciding why not use his points? So he raised his STR by 2 and his VIT by 8 leaving his AP by 15, causing two windows to appear.

 **For reaching "50" in STR, you have gained a new skill!**

 **For reaching "50" in VIT, You have gained a new skill!**

 **[Bronze Strength] (Passive/Active) [LVMAX]**

 **Your muscles are infused with the strength of bronze. Feel the bronze fury!**

 **Actively increases STR by 10% (100MP/1 minute)**

 **Passively increases melee damage by 25%**

 **[Tough Body] (Passive) [LVMAX]**

 **Your skin is as tough as nails. If nothing else, you can take a beating!**

 **Actively decreases physical damage by 10% (100MP/1 Minute)**

 **Passively increases physical defense by 25%**

Issei whistled impressively, along with he occupants in his mind. _"I know I've said this before, but you're ability is absolute bullshit!"_ Russell exclaimed.

 _"I agree."_ Bob said.

[Bronze Strength] helped his body's strength, and [Tough Body] helped him be able to tank hits!

Issei noted that the second skill was slightly detrimental to his [Bull's Revenge] perk, but took it in stride. he then took a once-over his stats.

 **Issei Hyoudou**

 **Title: [** **Sekiryūtei** **, Sin of Lust]**

 **Level: 10**

 **Race: 2/4th Human (1/4th Archdaemon, 1/4th Dragon)**

 **HP: [5104/5104]**

 **(HPRegen: 120 HP/per minute)**

 **MP: [767/767]**

 **(MPRegen: 30 MP/per minute)**

 **STR: 50 (+150)=200**

 **VIT: 50 (+152)=194**

 **DEX: 30 (+161)=191**

 **INT: 23 (+7.5)=30.5**

 **WIS: 12 (+8)=20**

 **CHA: 7 (+60) =67**

 **LUC: 5**

 **AP: 15**

 **PP: 10**

 **Money: 25,421¥**

 **Perks: [Heavenly Red Dragon's Host, Hare's Lust, Bull's Revenge, Goat's Presence]**

 **Special Status:** **[Awakened** **Sekiryūtei,** **Oppai Baka]**

 **Issei Hyoudou is the Sekiry** **ūtei, the new Sin of Lust,** **and a normal sophomore at Kuoh Academy. He is the Host of the Mid-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear containing the Heavenly Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, Ddraig and the Remnants of the Former Great Satan, the Original Sin of Lust and Fallen Archduke of the Underworld, Asmodeus. Issei is the leader of the Perverted Trio, and is widely known as the Oppai Baka due to his huge lust for the female body and his love for breasts among the Kuoh student body, making him infamous and hated by the general female populace.**

Feeling satisfied Issei closed the window and before he could get up, felt a hand smack his back.

"Nice going Hyoudou!" Issei turned his head over his shoulders, seeing Saji behind him with an impressed grin. "Never thought you were a natural, good work-out!"

Issei nodded, grinning at him as well. "Yeah, thanks!" He found the blond-haired secretary an okay guy, and had hit it off with him pretty well getting into a friendly relationship. He was still suspicious about the guy's title, so while grabbing a bottle of water and drinking it, he [Observe]'d him.

 **Saji Genshirou**

 **Title: [Vritra's Host/Kuoh Student Council Secretary]**

 **Level: 27**

 **Race: [Reincarnated Devil]**

 **HP: [3261/1261]**

 **MP: [1285/1285]**

 **STR: 47 (+30)**

 **VIT: 28 (** **+30)**

 **DEX: 51** **(** **+30)**

 **INT: 41**

 **WIS: 10**

 **CHA: 28**

 **LUC: 19**

 **Perks: [Prison Dragon's Host],** **[Vritra's Will** **]**

 **Saji Genshirou is a sophomore of Kuoh Academy and the Kuoh's Student Council Secretary. He is the wielder of the Sacred Gear, Absorption Line and hosts the Prison Dragon, Vritra. He is a recently Reincarnated Devil and serves Sona Sitri, Kuoh's Student Council President and Heiress of the Sitri Clan.**

Issei spitted out the water he was drinking, startling Saji, and hacked and cough to regain his breath. "Whoah! The hell's wrong with you?!" Saji asked.

"N-nothing!" Issei coughed a few more times, before responding with a sheepish smile he put up. "It's nothing at all!"

 **[Bluffing] has levelled up! 2-3!**

You shut up!

 _'Sona Sitri?! Wasn't Souna-Kaichou's name Souna Shitori?!'_ Issei thought, his mind already filled with confusion. _'And there's the fact that the Souna-Kaichou is a devil! In my own school!'_ It threw Issei through a loop.

 **[Partner, calm down!"]** Ddraig said, noticing the turmoil in Issei's mind. The Sekiryūtei took a couple of deep breaths noticing Saji wasn't watching him and calmed, down, his [Gamer's Mind] kicking in.

 _'Grue, do you remember what you said about the Gremory and Sitri clans? What does that mean?'_ Issei asked the portly Archdemon.

 _"You remember that?"_ Grue asked surprised. issei nodded, prompting the Archdemon to explain. _"Well, n the Devil Faction there are two types of Devil's. One were the Reincarnated Devils, Devils who were turned into one by another from various races, and make up half the majority of the Devil's population. The other were the Pureblood Devils, High-Class Devil's who descended from the original 72 Pillars, rule over them as leaders. And among this group are the-"_

 _'-Gremory and Sitri Clans, am I right?"_ Issei inwardly replied, slightly narrowing his eyes. When he heard the portly Archdemon agree, he sighed. Great, his school was run by two high-class devils. One was Souna Shitori or supposedly Sona Sitri, the Student Council President and the other was Rias Gremory, one of Kuoh's Two Great Onee-sama's and President of the Occult Research Club.

Deciding to ponder on this later, he shook his head adn started a conversation with Saji. While chatting, he clicked on [Prison Dragon's Host] as well as [Vritra's Will] reading them due to curiosity.

 **[Prison Dragon's Host]**

 **As the host of the Great Dragon King known as the Prison Dragon Vritra, you are his avatar and wielder, and can establish communications with him.**

 **Grants a 50% EXP boost to learning any [Draconic] Skill.**

Huh, okay. Just like his [Heavenly Red Dragon] Perk. Nothing interesting, so moving on.

 **[Vritra's Will]**

 **As the host of the Great Dragon King known as the Prison Dragon Vritra, you are granted one his powers. Grants the user the capability to of absorbing and transferring energy from other beings and objects**.

Issei inwardly whistled, impressed. So the guy can absorb and transfer power? He could already imagine the possibilities! He closed all windows and continued talkign with Saji.

During the conversation, Saji brought up something he remembered. "Oh yeah, I forgot something. You were gone for awhile right?" Seeing Issei nod, he continued. "Well, you need to learn a second style of fighting. Yokagi is an MMA gym, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Issei exclaimed in surprise. "That's free right?"

Saji nodded. "Yep, so here are your options. Brazilian or normal Jiu-jitsu, Kickboxing, Wrestling, Muay Thai, Wing Chun, Kenpo, Taekwando, Judo, Capoeira, Krav Maga, and lastly Hapkido."

Issei blinked in surprise. "That's a lot of choices..."

"Yes it is, young man." Both teenagers were startled when Masada had came close to them and cut into their conversation with a smile on his face. "Here at Yokagi Super Arena, we offer various styles of fighting to anyone willing to learn, whether they be male, female, adult, child or elderly. All are welcome to learn."

The man then playfully winked at them. "Though we don't necessarily train children here. We don't wanna get in trouble with their parents, that's for sure!"

Both teenagers chuckled a bit, before Issei pondered for a moment and replied back. "I choose wrestling."

From what he remembered from reading the internet. The style was meant to be explosive, to endure constant pressure, and to be dominant. Which allowed him to be even be more of a tank, and highly powered his [Bull's Hide]. Not to mention the fact that he can dictate where every fight goes with grapples, strikes and hits.

Issei then noticed Saji pale. "A-Are you sure you wanna learn that style, man?" The blond asked shakily.

Issei nodded, confused as to why the blond devil looked scared. "Yeah, why? What's got you all so jacked up?"

Before Saji could reply, Masada clapped his hands and grinned. "Nice choice young man. I think we have the perfect trainer for you." He turned his head over his left shoulder and shouted. "Hey, Maeda. We got a trainee for ya!"

Issei tilted his head to his right, catching a glimpse of someone walking nearer before his face quickly turned slack-jawed. "What the fuuuuuck...?" He asked, not comprehending what he was seeing.

Inside Issei's mind, the occupants merely stared at the sight in front of them them before Russell shakily responded. "Is that a man dressed in...?" He asked uncertainly.

He was answered by two of his other roommates and brothers Bob and Russell who nodded and looked dazed and blank. "What the fuck are we looking at?" Russll questioned, not knowing what reality was anymore.

Ddraig turned his head away, and tucked his head in. **["Wake me up when this is over."]** He grunted with chattering teeth, passing it off as a nightmare.

Appearing over Masada's shoulder, was a large man who appeared to be in his late-thirties and towered over them with his gigantic height, possibly 7'0", having a broad, dense build which appeared to be that of a body-builder's. The man had a strong, square-ish face with mid-length black hair and small, black eyes with large lips which intimidated people to death. Though that was not the most scary part about this man.

It was what he was wearing that scarred and horrified Issei's mind into reboot.

The man was wearing a small white shirt with a pink stars and flowers designed on it which appeared to not fit him by several sizes and exposed his lower abdomen wide open, small pink gym shorts that only covered his inner thighs exposing his muscular legs, and white training shoes with his hair done up in twin pigtails tied with pink ribbons. Over the man's head was a pink and stylish magical girl cap with wings at each of it's sides.

Overall, the man was horrifying to look at. Issei looked above his head and grimaced even more.

 **Wataru Maeda [Level ?]**

 **["Mil-tan"]**

"Mil-tan"?! The man was called "Mil-tan"?! And why the hell was his level a question mark?!

"I'm here, nyo~." The man said in a cutesy, high pitched voice causing the Sin of Lust and even Ddraig and Asmodeus, except for Masada and Saji who was already paling, to shudder heavily. "What do you need Mil-tan for, Masada-san? Nyo~"

Masada grinned, slapping the large man's right arm in good sport. "Ah great, you're here!" He turned his head towards Issei who was shaking nervously under Mil-tan's stare and explained. "This is Wataru Maeda. He is one of the oldest pro fighters and bodybuilder's here in Yokagi, as well as a trainer for the gym's wrestling session's."

Masada turned his head to Mil-tan and pointed his finger towards Issei, who paled stark white. "This kiddo's your new student. Try not to break him alright?" He asked.

Mil-tan nodded and tittered, disturbing the pervert. "Don't worry Masada-san. I'll take good care of him, nyo~." He turned towards Issei and smiled widely. "It's nice to meet you, newbie. I'm Wataru Maeda, but you can call me Mil-tan, nyo~."

Issei stared at the giant before him for a moment, his head creaking mechanically towards Masada who was grinning and then towards Saji who looked like he was pitying him. "Can I change my mind?" He said, his face twitching madly.

Saji slowly shook his head, looking sadly at the shaking pervert. "Sorry, but no." He saluted the Oppai Baka and cried one tear. "Good luck, man."

Mil-tan lifted up the pervert over his shoulder and walked away, with Issei now crying a waterfall of tears. "HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" He noticed some of the people in the gym saluting him and wishing him good luck, causing him to cry tears of misery even more. "AAAAAAAAAAH!"

They disappeared entering another room, with Masada looking on with a wide smile on his face and Saji who looked on gulping in fear, now finally calm but still terrified.

"Aaah, boys. What can you do with them?" Masada said, looking amused.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Issei walked down the street, still in his workout clothes with his usual blue sneakers on his feet and his two bags while wringing his shoulders, trying to get the feeling back into them, including his entire body. "Even though he is literally dressed like that, Mil-tan is really hardcore!" He exclaimed, gritting his teeth.

The man was surprisingly good company, and preferred being called "Mil-tan" instead of his real name. His work ethic was good, and the man showed him the ropes through an intense training session with some basic moves.

Thoguh he didn't really wanna know about his hobbies. The man loved the Mahou Shoujou genre and wanted to become one.

Mil-tan as a magical girl...*shivers*

He opened up his [Skill List] and took a look at his new skill, which previously was this:

 **[Wrestling] (Active/Passive) [LV5, 28,120]**

 **An extreme, dominant style of fighting which emphasizes on grappling, striking, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds.**

 **Actively increases STR, VIT and DEX by 10% (70MP/Per Minute)**

 **Passively increases** **STR, VIT and DEX by 5%**

The skill had merged with his [Boxing] skill, and turned into this:

 **[Mix Martial Arts] (Active/Passive) LV1, 10,00]**

 **A hybrid, versatile style of full-contact fighting that allows both striking and grappling, both standing and on the ground, using techniques from other combat sports and martial arts.**

 **Actively increases STR, VIT and DEX by 100% (100MP/Per Minute)**

 **Passively increases** **STR, VIT and DEX by 50%**

"Whoa. I know kung fu," Issei whispered, chuckling quietly. His mind was influxed with various ways of fighting from both his [Boxing] and [Wrestling] skills that were now subskills, along with his [Boxing Footwork] and his [Boxing Style]'s.

He stopped by a cafe, ordering a latte and went out, going on his way home before he noticed at the corner of his eye some shady guys dressed in red and green clothes tailing him. The one leading them was in a black leather jacket with a red-green armband on his left arm and inside his jacket was a subtly-hidden crowbar, looking taller and tougher than the rest. Some of them were acting like they were on a casual walk, while others were subtly glaring at him.

 _'Uuuum...guys?'_ Issei asked, referring to the guys following him.

 **["Yeah, we know"]** / _"Yeah, we know."_ They all replied. **["Remember how your picture was on the news, partner? These people are probably from the ABB and consider you a direct reason of why they're members were arrested.]** Ddraig said.

 _'Speaking of which, Grue. You still haven't told me how you did that by the way.'_ Issei asked, still curious as to how they did it.

Grue hummed and replied. _"Well, remember how you were unconscious that night?"_ Seeing Issei nod, he continued. _"When you're either knocked out or asleep, we can take over your body and act as you until you wake up.'_

Issei nodded. _'Annnnd..?'_

Grue sheepishly chuckled. _"That night, to cover our tracks, we um...how do we explain this?"_

 _"We raided one of their compounds, where an actual drug smuggling operation was being held by the ABB, knocked out the group of members inside with a ton of chloroform, grabbed a shit-load of their drugs as well as chloroform inserting it to all of the unconscious civilians and dumped them inside the warehouse where we then called the police and placed your still bloody body on the ground, and layed on the ground releasing our control until they arrived and transferred you and everyone else to the hospital."_ Russell summarized.

 _"Which brings us to today."_ Bob finished.

Issei's eye twitched madly. _'So I'm being tailed...'_

 _"Again, because you which was us at the time, got a group of their members framed and arrested while ruining their drug smuggling operation. Sooo...they're coming for you now."_ Grue finished.

"..Great." Issei muttered, sighing in resignment. He was greeted by a new window.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Tailed from the Shadows: For having their members arrested, the ABB want revenge against you and have sent their members to kill you. Either escape from the group, or beat up the group. The choice is yours!**

 **Reward: 10,000** **¥, 20,000EXP, Decreased reputation with ABB.**

 **Failure: Beaten Up, Possible Death.**

Issei sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose and pressed yes, causing it to disappear. "Well, I guess you were right Ddraig. My life won't be normal."

He considered his options wondering if he should run or fight before realizing that they'll just keep chasing him until he was dead, and if he fight they would tell their crew, who will then either go after him or anyone who was the closest to him. Sooo..it wasn't a win-win situation.

 **For having rationalized your choices, you have gained +1 INT and WIS!**

Huh...either way, guess he was going to have to fight now.

The Sin of Lust turned on his heel and went towards an unassuming alley, ducking into a corner and hid poking his head out seeing the people tailing after him looking around the area.

"Shit, he's gone!" One of the men said, looking around confused.

"Do you see him?!" The other guy asked, with another shaking his head.

"I don't know! The guy disappeared!"

The leader in the leather jacket, looking frustrated, shouted. "Well don't just stand there! Find him!"

"Yes sir!" They all shouted.

Okay, guess it's his time to shine.

Issei activated his [Stealth], staying hidden behind the corner and [Observe]'d them all to get a clear idea of what he was dealing with. There were in total sixteen guys, with the leader included, and labeled them into the following groups.

 **Thug Grunt [Level 8]**

 **[ABB Scrapper]**

 **Thug Vandal [Level 9]**

 **[ABB Hoodlum]**

 **Thug Vagrant [Level 10]**

 **[ABB Brawler]**

 **Thug Lieutenant [Level 11]**

 **[ABB Enforcer]**

Okay, judging by their levels, the one thug wearing the jacket was the toughest while the weakest were the level 8 grunts.

...Though he had to ask, why were they considered mobs?

Issei moved from his spot in the shades of the dark corner and went behind a dumpster where one of them went to inspect on, inserting his bags inside his [Inventory]. Issei activated [Bronze Fists] and [Tough Body] while releasing a bit of his strength and tapped on the thug's shoulder while rearing his left arm. "Howdy." He greeted, smiling widely.

"Huh?" The thug turned around and saw Issei in front of him with a dangerous smile on his face, causing his eyes to widen. "Oh shi-!"

BAM!

Issei threw a hard cross into the thug's face, sending the thug down to the floor like a sack of potatoes with possibly a concussion.

 **Critical Hit!**

 **Thug Grunt Defeated! +100EXP!**

Issei paid the window no mind and moved to the second closest thug grunt, going behind and lifting him up by his waist before falling backwards slamming the thug on his shoulders hard against the ground, performing a German Suplex. Issei released his arms from the thug's waist and springboarded himself up before he stomped his foot against the thug's head, knocking him out.

 **Thug Grunt Defeated! +100EXP!**

"What the-?!" All of the ABB thugs looked behind them, shocked to see two of their guys already down, before the Thug Lieutenant growled and pointed at the Sin of Lust. "Get the fucking bastard!" He shouted. The thugs shook themselves of their shock and grabbed their weapons, with four guys wielding brass knuckles, two holding pocket knives, three holding wooden bats, a few wielding nail bats, one wielding a crowbar, and the last wielding a-

Issei lifted up a finger and pointed, a confused expression crossing over his face. "Is that guy holding a dinner knife?"

The last grunt was indeed holding a dining knife, who noticed he was getting glares from his other thugs and held up his hands, rolling his eyes. "Weeeell, excuuuuse me! You dicks interrupted my lunch!"

"Why the hell did you bring a fucking dinner knife to a fight?!" The Thug Lieutenant shouted, an angry tone in his voice.

"What'd you want me to do?! Bring a fork?!" The thug shouted back. "At least this thing's an actual weapon!"

"Yeah, but a dining knife?!" One of the thug grunts asked incredulously.

The Thug Lieutenant facepalmed, growling and muttering swears under his breath. "Just, everybody shut up!"

Issei noticed the distraction, realizing the chance he was given and acted on it. He snuck up behind one of the thugs with brass knuckles and performed a German Suplex on him, knocking him out like the last thug.

 **Thug Vandal Defeated! +200EXP!**

This grabbed the group's attention, who all looked offended.

"Hey! Don't you have any decency?!" The Thug Lieutenant asked, looking insulted.

Issei grabbed the brass knuckles and equipped them over his hands, before casting a deadpanned look towards their leader. "Honestly? Go fuck yourself." He said.

 **[Taunt] Activated!**

The ABB group all growled, their nerves angered by the pervert himself, and rushed him from all sides. Issei sidestepped from a punch directed at his head and countered with a left cross, before spinning on his heels and landing a backhand chop on a thug vagrant's face who was about to smash the back of his head with a bat.

Issei bobbed, weaved and dodged all of their hits already knocking out three of their members, which angered and frustrated the thugs even more making their attacks sloppier and easier to counter. Issei slammed his left elbow towards a thug vagrant's stomach with a pocket knife doubling him over and defended himself from a nailboard behind with his right arm slightly injuring himself before lashing out with a right hook at the thug in front, sending the thug flying a few meter away and fell on his back groaning.

 **Thug Vagrant Defeated! +200EXP!**

 **-20 HP!**

 **[5084/5104]**

 **[Bull's Revenge] has activated!**

 **[Power has been increased by** **2%!]**

Issei noticed dim dark orange lines glow behind his hoodie's sleeves and run through his arms before grinning. Payback was going to be a bitch!

Issei looked over his shoulder noticing two thug vandal's rushing him at the same time from behind, and spun around on his heel charging at them before delivering a double-clothesline, knocking the breath of their windpipes and slamming them on their backs to the ground hard.

 **Thug Vandal Defeated! +200EXP!**

 **Thug Vandal Defeated! +200EXP!**

Issei rushed at a thug vagrant with brass knuckles and lifted him up over his shoulder and slamming him down onto the ground. He then rushed at another thug doing the same thing before spinning around to his right and launching his left shin against a thug vandal's leg, causing the thug to scream in pain and violently fall on his knees and hands letting go of his crowbar before Issei curbstomped the back of his head into the ground knocking him out, with a small pool of blood dripping out of his head.

 **Thug Vandal Defeated! +200EXP!**

 **Thug Vagrant Defeated! +300EXP!**

 **Thug Grunt Defeated! +100EXP!**

Seeing the violent takedown some of the ABB thugs backed away with fear on the looks of their faces, and noticing this Issei then had an idea.

Thanks to being a quarter dragon and archdaemon, along with enhanced senses he was able to lower the tone and depth of his voice.

Issei deepened his tone, baring his sharp teeth menacingly with his eyes narrowing into slits glaring at the ABB thugs, scaring them even more. **"Run."** He growled out, his voice now deeply demonic on a disturbing, terrifying level.

 **You have created a new skill!**

 **[Intimidation] (Passive) [LV1, 10,89]**

 **A skill which allows the user to intimidate others. Something about you doesn't feel right. People, animals, and even monsters at times, will be shaken or fearful of you, cowing them into submission.**

 **Chance of Success: 5% x CHA**

 **Duration: 5 Minutes**

Also, it turns out the scars on his face added even more to his intimidating features.

Issei's menacing look terrified half of the thugs, causing them all to run away in fear leaving only the Thug Lieutenant and a few thug vandals and vagrants along with their discarded weapons on the ground.

"Run away! Run away!"

"Shit, I ain't dealing with this!"

"It's a demon, we're dealing with a demon!"

"Fuckin' run for your lives!"

"Hey, come back!" The Thug Lieutenant shouted at his retreating thugs, looking agitated. "When the hell did I say you bastards could retreat?!" He questioned, with a tickmark over his eyebrow. The remaining thugs looked slightly afraid, but still stayed strong.

Issei unequipped his left hand's brass knuckle and placed it inside his hoodie's left front pocket grabbing a nailboard off the floor while giving the leader a toothy grin. "Well! Looks like your people left ya. Guess you ain't so big and tough without your little fuckboy's backin' you up." The Sin of Lust taunted.

 **[Taunt] Activated!**

 **[Taunt] has levelled up! 1-2!**

The Thug Lieutenant growled at him. "Ha! Very funny. But you won't be laughing when I do this!"

The Thug Lieutenant grabbed a crowbar off the floor dual-wielding the same weapons and crossed them over his body. To Issei's complete shock, red glowing runes appeared over the Thug Lieutenants hands and ran through the weapons setting them on fire where the Thug Lieutenant proceeded to twirl them in his hands, now the one who was grinning at him.

"Who's the one laughing now, huh bitch?!" The Thug Lieutenant shouted while the thugs behind him with their confidence back cheered their leader on. Suddenly, a large number of ABB thugs around forty-fifty or so rushed in the alleyway with an assortment of weapons, completely blocking Issei's chance of escape. "And what'd you know?! Our reinforcements arrived!" He cockily taunted, causing Issei to glare at him.

 _'...Ddraig? Asmodeus?'_ Issei inwardly asked.

 **["This...how the hell does that thug know magic?"]** Ddraig asked, confused. Weren't they just common criminals?!

 _"I don't know but it looks like you're in for a fight, lad."_ Grue said, serious.

Issei sighed at their answers and raised his weapons, summoning his Boosted Gear surprising the majority of the thugs before him who thought he was just a simple teenager. "Great, just what I needed. Another fucking boss battle!" He growled and gritted his teeth ready to take the thugs down.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **You have been affected by the Status Effect [Boost]! Your power has been doubled!**

Before the ABB thugs could charge at him, an object suddenly whizzed by their faces and buried itself into a wall revealing itself to be a western longsword.

They all blinked in shock and turned their heads to the right where they could see the one who threw the sword. "What the-what's a girl doing here?!" The Thug Lieutenant asked incredulously.

Issei widened his eyes and felt his heart skip a beat, a small blush passing over his cheeks. _'Is that...?'_

"Halt!" Standing before them on their right was a beautiful, fair-skinned young girl about 5'6" feet who looked about the same age as Issei's. She had long, waist-length wavy blonde hair kept in place by a white hairband decorated with a blue ribbon on the left, soft captivating gray eyes with a determined look in them over a stunning, heartshaped face with a mole under her left eye. The girl was wearing the Kuoh Academy's girl's uniform with a black sweater in place of the school's corset and cape hiding beneath it a modestly curved and perky body. "Cease your actions at once, in the name of my king!"

"Uuumm, who is this chick? And why is she speaking thespian?" One of the thugs asked, confused.

"I don't know!" Another thug replied, confused as well.

Issei easily recognized the girl. She was Yumi Kiba, who was popularly known at his school as Kuoh's White Princess and the second year's Idol. Her beauty captured most of the guys hearts at Kuoh with kind, princess-like nature who even created a fan-club dedicated to her with a few of the female student's joining.

But to repeat the Thug Lieutenant's question, what was she doing here?!

 **["Partner, look up."]** Issei heard Ddraig say and did as he said. His face fell flat soon after.

 **Yumi Kiba [Level 36]**

 **[Kuoh's White Princess/Knight of Gremory]**

...Was almost everyone who was popular or had important positions at his school a devil?! And what was with that level?!

"Are you alright, Hyoudou-kun?" Issei as suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Yumi spoke up, smiling pleasantly at him. He gulped and pushed down the blush over his face. "Uuum, yeah. Thank you." He replied.

"That's good." Yumi said, her eyes focusing on the group of thugs before her. "I was afraid I was going to be too late." Her eyes soon landed on his Boosted Gear, widening a bit before returning to normal which Issei noticed.

Issei then became confused, replaying her words. "Wait, how do you know my name?" He asked.

Yumi cutely tilted her head, looking at him curiously. "What do you mean? Of course I would know you."

 _'She know's me?!'_ Issei thought, a feeling of joy growing in his heart.

That feeling was soon crushed after when the girl continued. "You're Kuoh's Oppai Baka, the Leader of the Infamous Perverted Trio." She said, still pleasantly smiling.

Issei metaphorically vomited a glob of blood from his mouth within his mind, his face soon becoming deadpanned at her comment. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." He snarked.

Yumi then became serious. " I assume you know about the Supernatural?"

Issei noticed the shift in the girl's mood and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

Yumi nodded, smiling again. "Good, then this makes this easier."

"Hey!" Both teenagers looked towards the Thug Lieutenant who's face became increasingly red. "How long are you people going to ignore us?!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" The group of ABB thugs exclaimed as well.

Yumi then walked towards Issei's right side and stood close next to him her with shoulder just below his, largely confusing Issei who wondered why she was near him. Didn't she know about his reputation? She even said she knew about it, so why?

"Listen, with this large number of thugs you'll be trampled on and killed, so I'll be the one to assist you. do you know how to fight?" Yumi asked him.

She was confused when Issei gave her a flat look and became embarrassed when he motioned towards the unconscious bodies lying on the floor. "Uumm, right. Silly of me to ask." She sheepishly laughed.

"Sooo, we're going to team up?" Issei asked, with Yumi nodding at his question.

"Mhm." In a flash of light, a longsword appeared in her left hand. "In reality, The ABB are a large gang and criminal organization aware of the Supernatural, with almost all of their members knowing magic. You're going to need all of the help you can get." She explained, causing Issei to slightly pale.

Magically enhanced and vicious gangsters? This sounded like the bad plot inside of a bad shounen manga!

"I saw a few of their members running away from an alleyway, and immediately went to help." Yumi said, raising her sword. "So, are you ready to fight?"

A window appeared before Issei.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **Princess to the Rescue!: Finding yourself surrounded, an unexpected ally in the form of the fair Yumi Kiba assists you in the fight against the ABB who have revealed themselves to be a magically aware criminal gang. Defeat the group and send them running!**

 **Reward: 30,000** **¥, 30,000EXP, Increased closeness with Yumi Kiba, increased reputation with [?], Decreased reputation with the ABB.**

 **Failure: Beaten Up, Possible Death.**

Issei stared at the window for just a second and immediately pressed yes, causing it to disappear.

His head turned towards Yumi who looked at him with a dazzling smile, causing him to slightly blush before nodding. "You help me, I help you?" He asked grinning while placing the nailboard he was using over his shoulder.

She nodded, raising her own weapon as well. "Yes, indeed."

Their gaze soon directed towards the group of ABB thugs, who in their impatience finally rushed at the duo. Charging forward towards them, Issei just had one last thought.

 _'When did my life become so complicated?!'_ He inwardly thought in misery. Just when did his life became an anime?!

 **["Ahem."]** / _"Ahem."_

...Oh wait, never mind. He remembered now.

* * *

 **A/N: ...*Gazes at viewers with half-lidded eyes and rolls them* Don't look at me like that, I clearly wrote that Kiba will be female, and this story _is_ a rewrite of my original so there! Also it's incredibly rare to find a story with an actual female! Kiba in it! Does anyone even know HXH: DX 1 Chapter 3? **

**Anyway, enough ranting . My job is done, and if anyone has seen any plotholes let me know. Peace out!**

 **...My fingers hurt so bad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:...So, as you can probably tell from the description. I 'm done with this story. Zilch. Nada. My brain is officially hurting. Sorry guys; but due to having to work all day during the entire year while having to try to fix my computer you can tell by now I have lost the plot and motivation to move forward. Luckily for me, I just published a new story called**

 **Jarhead**

 **You can't tell, but this is a superhero story. If you're interested, go check it out. Also, this story is up for adoption, so if you're interested let me know. I'll see you guy's later, peace!**


End file.
